


Our baby, ours

by Mkolture



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Louis, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Forced Crossdressing, Humiliation, Infantilism, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Killing, M/M, Mental Instability, Possessive Behavior, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, forced age play, graphic killing, mentally unstable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 44,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkolture/pseuds/Mkolture
Summary: The notorious twins finally got what they wanted, their perfect flower.Louis had always led a simple life, never did he knew that one day he would be caught.





	1. welcome home, flower

**Author's Note:**

> **Hi Everyone,**  
>  I've tried writing my story before but i deleted it because i think that its not good enough. There wasn't much respond anyway. So, i've always loved stories about infantilism and i've always wanted to write this story, its been going on my mind for quite some times. Anyway, i've completed the first chapter, it's not that long but i'm just going to see the response. SO PLEASE tell me if you like the story and whether or not i should continue the chapter. There might be some errors and all but please forgive me, i'm still learning how to write. I've always love Harry Edward and Louis relationship, so here's to those that share the same feeling as me!  
>  _Cheers Guys,_  
>  **Mkolture**

“Hazza, are you sure our flower is here?” Harry and Edward Styles waited in the expensive looking room, waiting to be called. 

They were the notorious twins, the whole town of Braelynn feared them both for their immense wealth and power as well as their violence, they would kill anyone regardless of reasons. Their incestuous relationship was an open book for the whole town to see, though, although despised and criticized, not a single soul dared to comment or confront them. The twins mostly kept to themselves behind the large gate of the huge Styles mansion, rumors said that once you’re invited inside you never get out. 

As weird as it may sound, the town of Braelynn and its people itself is not as ‘clean’ as were expected. This town is filled with people that kidnapped other people for the sake of satisfying their needs. Though slavery is prohibited in the country, however, the government made an exemption for this particular town. This small town is filled with families that participated in age play, sexual slavery and animal play. They went through the S.C Adoption Agency to have their ‘target’. Families/individuals sent their request ‘target’ to the agency (mostly using a picture), the agency will make sure that the ‘target’ is prepared and ready to be pick up, 0% failure. 

“Ed, he’s here. Wait.” Harry reassured his twin brother. Harry had received a call last night saying that their flower is ready for pick up, after two months of waiting. Edward was pacing, Harry sat rigid. They were both impatient. Harry was trying to keep his anger in control. Harry hated waiting and the thoughts that their flower were in the same building as them but were denied immediate access were taunting Harry’s violence. “Any minutes Ed.”

“Mr. Styles, your pick up is ready. I’m sorry that you both had to wait, we had some minor problem that were controlled now. Please, may I assist you to your baby.”  
Harry held Edward’s hand and they both followed the man that had just entered the room. Finally, its time. Edward held his brother’s hand tightly, tears were threatening to spill for today was finally the day that he got to touch and see his baby. They met their flower 3 months ago, when the twins went for a short holiday to the neighboring town. They saw him in the coffee shop across their hotel and they both fell in love with the sweet angel. Edward knew that when the moment they first met, he had to have him. His flower worked in the coffee shop and is the one that served them their coffees. His blue eyes were what captivated the twins, they were both enthralled by his smile and laughter, everything about him is perfect. They want Louis, desperately. Edward took Louis picture just before he walks out of the coffee shop and later asked Harry to go through the Agency and have them picked up their flower. Today, finally his flower is here.

Edward gave his brother a firm kiss on his mouth before they entered the room opened by another employee who already stood by. “Hazza, look at that. Our flower is perfect.” Edward squealed as he moves forward, approaching their sleeping baby. His Louis was sound asleep. Laying on a boring blue crib, his baby slept wearing a plain blue onesie with a yellow sox and mittens, a plain blue dummy is placed on his sweet mouth. His eyes were slight red and swollen from tears, his poor baby must have been crying. Harry kissed his brother’s temple and approach his flower, his baby is perfect. He could not wait to bring his baby home. “What have you given him?” Harry asked curtly, the employees tensed at his sudden tone. 

“O-only some calming milk s-sir. He was crying, not willing to be changed or put to sleep. H-he should wake u-up within f-few hours.” 

Harry gave them a curt nod. “We’re taking him home. Any other papers to be sign?”

“No sir. He’s all yours. We’ll mail you his adoption letter within this week. Here’s his medical record, we had him checked the moment he arrive. Baby Louis is good to go. We have some diapers and milk ready here to take home, its complementary from the agency for baby Louis.” Harry took the letter and slip it into his pocket. “No need, we have everything ready for our flower.”

“Very well sir, do contact us if you experience any issues. Thank you very much Mr. Styles.” The man said before opening the door to escort the family out.  
Edward ignored the whole exchange between his brother and the agency’s representative, his whole focus is centered on his baby. He frowned slightly by his flower’s plain clothing. His baby deserves only the best quality, not something this plain and boring. Edward could not wait to bring his baby home and changed his clothes, lay him in his room that has already been prepared months before.

“Ready Ed? Let’s go home, our flower should wake up soon.” Harry slide his arm across his brother’s wide sturdy shoulders, giving him a quick peck on his cheek. Edward carefully carried his sleeping flower on his arms, each movement so gentle afraid to wake his baby up. “Let’s go home.”

***

Louis struggled to open his eyes. His body ache and each joint felt so stiff, all he wanted to do was stretched his whole body but his body was not listening, his body felt weak. With great effort, he raised both his arms up, stretching both his legs and arms. Both his legs and arms hit something, something hard. Louis opened his eyes, confused.  
 _Where am I?_

It took few minutes for Louis to get used to his body until everything hits him, he was in a crib! _What the hell? Where am I?_ Louis began to panic, he tried rubbing his eyes, fervently hoping that he was dreaming but instead, what he felt was not his hands but a smooth clothing, something silky placed over his eyes. He was wearing a blue silk mittens! Terror seized him, this is not happening. Louis looked down and was even more shocked by his outfit. He was wearing a blue star-pattern footed onesie. Louis tried opening his mouth and screamed for help but instead of his voice, all that came out from his mouth was a blue pacifier that is clipped to his onesie. Everything came crashing down on him as he recalled the incident that had happened to him. Everything was real, he was kidnapped and now turn into a baby?!

 _(Two days Before)_  
“Bye Tammy, I’ll see you at tomorrow’s shift.” Louis shouted as he walked out of the coffee shop where he worked. He was a regular first year literature student, working part-time to help cover his expense. He had just moved to Almarose Town and enjoyed living here very much. Louis begin living on his own since he was 16 years old, when his parents and 2 younger sisters were killed in an accident. He completed his high school and moved to this small town to complete his degree. He loved someplace quiet and find that Almarose was the perfect town, the people were nice and he was far from the hustle and bustle life of the city. 

Louis connected his earphone to his phone and listened to his favorite song: 30 second to mars – closer to the edge, as he walked to his apartment. The weather was perfect today and he was planning his schedule for the rest of the day. Louis planned to go for a quick run before he goes and get groceries, when suddenly he felt someone grabbed him from behind. There was no chance for Louis to panic and shout for help as something was placed in front of his nose and mouth before he collapses and darkness took over.  
“Wake up baby boy.” Louis felt someone calling. He stirs around, struggling to open his eyes. His head felt like it has been hit a truck. Mouth dry, he tried swallowing but his throat felt like a sandpaper. He was so uncomfortable.

“Ugh…” Louis moaned weakly. “W-where am I? What happen?” He opened his eyes but the bright light was blinding him, causing his eyes to hurt. Louis saw four pair of eyes staring back at him, they were cooing him, giving him praises like he was a baby. 

“It’s okay little one, you’re alright. Hush… We just have to change you and feed you. You’ve been asleep for too long honey.” The older female cooed, stroking his face. Change me? Feed me? What? Louis began to struggle but he was still too weak, he was easily apprehended by the two woman. “Don’t move baby, you’ll fall. Be good boy, come on.” The other lady said calmly despite Louis’s struggle.

“Where am I? What are you doing to me?” Louis knew that his clothes were stripped off him as his skin shivered from the cold air. He was naked. He tried to survey his body, his body is still intact, nothing was altered except… Louis gasped as he looked down at his private parts. His body hair was gone, his chest, armpits and pubic hair were all gone? He was smooth as a baby. “What? Where is my? W-where? W-what did y-you?” His face pale from distress, words could not be formed. The two women knew exactly was he was asking and smiled. They gave him a smile so motherly which made Louis shudder from disgust. “Oh honey, you’re a baby. No baby should have any body hair. We had you lasered when you were unconscious.” Louis could not believe what was just uttered by this vile woman. He was a fully grown 19 years old man, his body might not huge and filled with muscles but still, he is a man. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes, he was overwhelmed with anger and disgust. “Let me go! Damn it!” Louis tried thrashing, he could feel his power coming back to his body as the two women were slightly struggling to keep him still. 

One of them pressed a button located above him and within seconds, two men entered and held him down. “NO! Let me go! Let me fucking GO!” Louis screamed, his whole body tensed from stress. “Baby, be good and stop screaming. Mind your language as well, little boys don’t speak vulgarities.” 

“Fuck you! Let me go you bitch!” Louis shrieked, tears unknowingly trickled down his cheeks. He tried moving his arms and legs but it was futile, the gripped were too tight, like a steel preventing Louis to move a single inch. For 20 solid minutes, Louis were resisting, shouting and creating havoc in the tiny room that held him prison. He did not realize that the two women were no longer in the room, the two men who held him too were gone and instead, his arms and legs were chained to the table that he had been laying on since he woke up. His throat was so dry from the shouting, his body was drenched in sweat. Louis finally stopped shouting for he was too tired and his throat too hoarse to even speak. Feeling helpless, Louis stay still and began sobbing, endless stream of tears covered his face. 

“Are you done Louis? No more tantrum?” The two women finally entered the room again. Louis was too tired to even acknowledging or responding to their questions. “Thirsty now aren’t you baby?” Louis still stay quiet and just gave her a small nod. “Good baby. Now, I’m going to give you delicious milk honey, it’ll make you really calm and go to sleep. Here, now open your mouth sweetie.” Louis complied, too weak to resist. He felt something rubbery pushed onto his lips, he knew they were giving him milk from a baby bottle. Louis clenched his fist and opened his mouth, he was too thirsty that he was willing to abandon his pride and took that milk.

“See? Delicious, isn’t it? It’s not difficult to be a baby, right? You just have to listen and let us take care of you. You see, soon you’ll get to meet your daddies. We’ll change you and prepare you for them. They’ll be here real soon, once you wake up you’ll be in your new home. Listen to…” Louis did not manage to get her entire sentence as his eyes were too heavy, he began drifting off to sleep.  
Prepare? Daddies? Baby? Home?

***

Louis tried kicking his crib again. It was useless, the crib was too strong.

“Look what we’ve got here Hazza, our flower is awake. Our sweet angel is awake, look at that beautiful blue eyes.” Louis saw two men stood by the door. They were identical in looks except, the one talking has warm honey hair color while the other has chocolate dark color. They were smiling at him with pride as though he was a prize that they had just won with great effort. “Indeed Ed, our baby looks so beautiful, just like a flower.” Louis knew that these two men were the daddies that were mentioned just before he passed out. They looked kind yet scary as well. They were tall and lean, body compact with muscle. Both of them had tattoos on their arms, their hair curly and slightly messy yet suits them, making their image look more badass. 

“W-who are you? P-please c-can you l-let me g-go? I-I won’t tell anyone, j-just let m-me go.” Unknowingly, Louis began to stutter from fear. He never felt more helpless. He had a rough idea of what is happening and that is what making him more dreadful. He knew that he was kidnapped and turned into a baby judging from the crib and his outfits. Louis just don’t know whether it will be forever or just temporary insanity. He began crying.

“Oh, baby don’t cry. Daddy know you’re scared but it’s okay. You’re home flower. Let us take care of you.” The one Louis knew were called Ed walked closer to his crib and open it. He began carrying Louis by placing his hands under Louis underarm, easily, as though Louis’s weight does not matter at all. Edward placed Louis on his hip nuzzling Louis’s face into his neck. Louis held onto the man’s neck afraid that he might let him fall. Louis tried struggling from the man’s body but his arms were too strong, like a steel caging him. “It’s okay flower. Daddy will take care of you. Don’t cry. Good boy doesn’t cry…” 

After 10 minutes of lulling and making sure that Louis had calmed down, the twins sat Louis down on his changing table. Harry beamed at how cute his flower is, eyes swollen from tears, nose red and clogged, he looked so helpless. Harry stroked his flower’s hair and giving him a kiss on his cheek. “Are you calm now flower? There’s nothing for you to cry for, we’re going to take good care of you baby.” Louis did not respond, he was too tired from all the crying. “Now flower, shall we introduce ourselves?” Edward smile, hand still soothing Louis’s back, calming him. Louis just gave them a small, helpless nod. “Now flower, you will call me daddy from now own and you will call Hazza here papa, understand? Yes, we are twins and we will love you with all our heart honey.” Edward says as he tightens his grip, as though warning Louis that disobedience will have consequence. Louis stared at Edward completely out of words. He could not fathom why such things could happen to him. He was kidnapped and now expected to call his kidnappers daddy and papa.  
Harry knew, judging from Louis’s expression that Louis is trying to contemplate his situation, finding leeway for his escape. He let out a small sigh, knowing that it is time for him to reassure his flower that escaping is impossible. Louis is theirs, and will always be theirs, he would kill anyone that dare to touch or hurt him. “Flower, do you understand what your daddy is saying?” Harry warned, eyes cold devoid of any emotion. Louis gulped as he began to tremble from fear. He knew that Edward and Harry might be warm and loving but within an instance, if he dared to disobey, they’ll not hesitate to hurt him. 

“Y-yes.” Louis whispered, covering his face with his mitten covered hands.

“Yes, what flower?” Harry holds Louis’s wrist, removing the hands that is covering Loui’s face, with a grip so tight it might create bruises.

“Y-yes d-daddy and p-papa.” Louis murmured. His face was crimson red from shame and tears were no longer controllable as its spill down his face.

“Awww, there’s my good boy. Now don’t cry flower, you did really well. Don’t be afraid, papa here is not trying to scare you. He’s disciplining you honey.” Edward tried to calm his flower as pepper kisses all over his flower face. “Come, sit up baby. Why don’t you let papa hold you? He has always wanted to hold you since just now flower. Why don’t you be a good boy and let him. Okay buddy?” Louis did as he was told. He sat up and allow Harry to carry him. Louis realized that the twin must be really strong for they both carried him as though he weights as light as a feather, there wasn’t even a single strain on his face. Louis hid his face on Harry neck, trying to seek some comfort. He was too tired; his eyes could barely be kept open from all the stress. Harry’s heart felt like it’s going to explode. He was so happy that his flower is willing to carried and even relax. He gave Louis a chaste kiss on his temple. 

“Thank you flower, you’ve made papa really happy for allowing me to carry you. You know papa love you so so much. Don’t be afraid of papa or daddy, we’ll protect you. Papa just now was just trying to teach you the rules in this house. Now there are other rules, but we can postpone it for later. Ed, I think our flower is tired. Let’s change him and feed him before he falls asleep.” Harry gave Louis another kiss on his cheek before placing Louis back on the changing table. Louis was struggling to stay awake.  
“Okay flower, let daddy check your diaper.” Louis was stunned. He must have heard it wrong. His eyes nearly bulge all the way out of his skull, his sleepiness was long gone. Diaper? He began to move his hands all the way down to his crotch and felt something thick, something plastic. Realization struck him, Louis was indeed wearing a diaper. Like a freaking baby.

“No! No diaper. Oh God, no! Let me go, damn it. I’m not a fucking baby! Let me go!” Louis screamed in anger. He never felt so humiliated before. Both Edward and Harry held the boy down, preventing him from moving. Their grips were firm, as if their hands were made of steel. “Flower, stop struggling. Now.” Harry hissed, jaw tightens. His voice was like ice, it made Louis stop squirming immediately. “It seems that now is the perfect time to tell you our rules flower. Rules you have to follow. Any disobedience, we will have to punish you. And baby, you don’t want us to punish you. Now, will you stop struggling and listen?” Harry cautioned. Louis could only respond with a small nod; his chest begins to heave and his mind is muddled. “Now flower, there are few rules that you have to follow. First no screaming or kicking or throwing anything. Good boys don’t throw tantrum. Second, no swearing, ever. Third, you are not allowed to roam around the house without daddy or papa there with you. Every morning, you will always wait for either one of us to pick you out of your crib and out of your nursery. Four, you are not allowed to talk to anyone or let anyone touch you but us or the people that we allowed. Five, listen to everything we say. Six, no lying, you will always answer us, verbally, whenever we asked you a question. Seven, you will always tell us if there is anything troubling you or if you are unwell. Now these 7 rules are important and you have to follow. Anything breaking of the rules, you will be spanked. The number of spank depends on the severity of your disobedience. Do you get me, flower?” Harry asked, his face was dead serious, making Louis cringe from fear. Louis gave him a small nod and he was immediately given a slap on his thigh. Louis whimpered from the sudden pain.  
“Flower, I thought papa have already told you just now. We expect verbal answers from you honey.” Edward was the one who inflicted the pain. “Now answer papa’s question baby. Do you understand the rules?” Edward’s voice was commanding and crisp with the threat of punishment. 

“Y-yes daddy and p-papa. I u-understand the r-rules.” Louis was barely managing to keep his head up, he was too afraid and tired. 

“Good boy flower. You did swore just now, but because you swore before we mentioned the rules, daddy and papa is going to forget about it and forgive you. If you ever do it again honey, we will have to punish you. You don't want it do you baby?” Edward rain kisses all over Louis face and neck. “Now, will you stay still and let us change your nappy?” Louis, already learning his lesson, opened his mouth and answered. “Yes daddy.”

Louis bite his inner cheek throughout the entire ordeal, he was slightly grateful that the change is swift and that the twins did not cooed or ‘baby talk’ him. Louis’s bottom is raised off the table by Edward and Harry slips in a new diaper. Harry shakes some powder onto his bottom and lightly rubs over some soothing cream. Edward puts his legs back down. His private part is sprinkled more powder before he is sealed into his new diaper. Harry buttoned the footed onesie back up. The twins share proud smiles at the accomplishment. “See, not that difficult, right flower? You did really well. We are so proud of you.” Edward carried louis back on his hip and gave the boy more kisses. “Come, you are tired, aren’t you? Let’s feed you some milk and then you can go to sleep. We don’t want you to sleep hungry, it’s bad for your tummy.” 

“Ed, let me feed him this time.” Harry begged, wanting more time with his flower. Edward gave Harry a smirk before handing Louis to Harry’s arm. “Fine Hazza, next time it’s my turn.” Louis was pissed that they were treating him like an object, being passed around but he was too scared to disobey. The twin had shown him how emotionally instable they were, one second they could be so kind and the next second they could just turn into a monster. 

There are several kinds of milk for little ones: calming milk to keep boys weaker and often sleepy, bowel relaxing milk to help boys unable to control their bowel, regression milk to help hasten the boys mind relapsed into a child faster and finally the muscle milk which help weaken boys muscle making them difficult to walk or move around. Edward chose heat up regular milk and mix in some powdered vitamin to make sure his flower stay nice and healthy. He and Harry had decided way before their flower arrival that they would refrain using artificial milk to help on their flower’s development. They wanted to train their baby themselves, without the use of any milk unless there is definite emergency. Harry and Louis snuggled on the white rocking chair located on the corner of the nursery and he placed the rubber nipple to Louis’s mouth. Louis finally relaxes once the milk begin flowing down his throat. Harry coos at the little sucking noises. His flower is just too perfect. Louis could care less about his disgrace, he just wanted to sleep and forgot about everything. Harry massaged his tummy as he whispered some words that Louis could not comprehend, within minutes, he was sound asleep.

“Rest, flower. We love you so much.” Both Edward and Harry gave their sleeping flower their final kiss before placing Louis down on his crib and locking it.


	2. Who's the monster?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hi everyone,**  
>  Thank you so much for all the comments, i've recieve alot of valuable feedback.  
> I'll be rereading my first chapter and do a quick edit with my grammers and all.  
> Anyway, since some wanted me to continue on, i've finished writing my second chapter.  
> It's getting darker, and i hope everyone likes it. If anyone is offended and disturbed by my story, please don't continue reading it, i think it'll only get darker.  
> Anyway, please read and review. I Love feedbacks to improve my writing.  
>  _Cheers guys,_  
>  **Mkolture**

“Rise and shine flower. I think you’ve slept way too long. Daddy and papa wants to play with you.” Edward cooed as he unlocks the crib. His baby was still sleeping, he was curled in a fetal position, his sleeping face so calm and innocent, all Edward wanted now was to rain more kisses all over his flower’s face. He had forgotten to give Louis his pacifier yesterday and promised himself to do it later. Harry was already roaming around the nursery, preparing Louis’s bath and clothes that he would wear. Louis was still asleep despite his voice, Edward decides to give his flower few more minutes to indulge in his unconsciousness, escaping his reality. 

“Hazza, what clothes did you choose for our flower?” Edward went to search for his brother in Louis’s closet. They had bought a lot of different clothes for their special Louis. They have spent thousands of dollars on it. The twin had ordered some clothes custom made just for his baby, the clothes were all made from the finest qualities and there are different types and designs from skirts, to dresses, to boy short, jumpers, t-shirt, and even formal tuxedo. They have prepared different clothes from both genders. The moment they knew that Louis is going to be their flower, they wanted to pamper Louis with all their heart and money was never a problem. They had his nursery decorated in elegant white theme. Everything was custom made, from the cribs, dressing table and even the rocking chair, Louis nursery were suited for a prince, their precious prince.

“I think I want my flower to dress comfortably today Ed. What do you think about this grey legging and blue T-shirt?” The T-shirt had ‘I’m love my daddy’ printed on it. Edward beamed and agreed with his brother’s choice. “I think its good Hazza. We want Louis to settle in first, something comfortable would help.” Edward was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. He walked towards his brother and hugged him, tight. “I’m so happy right now Hazza, everything is so perfect.” Harry kissed his brother temple and hugged him tighter. “I am very happy too Ed. I have our boy and you now, my family.”

“I wanted to show him to the world that our flower is ours, but I also don’t want anyone to see how beautiful he is. Certain parts of me just wanted him locked.” Edward whine, his mind turned into a turmoil as sudden surge of anger overcome him. Images of his flower being taken made him seethe in rage.

“Hey Ed calm down. Nobody is taking our flower, nobody will be allowed to even touch him. If we ever bring him out, he’ll be close-by and safely tug to us. Nobody will dare to talk or even touch him, I promise. I’ll kill anyone that dare to taint our flower.” Harry smirked, he imagined how he would enjoy extracting blood from anyone that dared to touch his flower. He would make sure that they would die really painfully. “Don’t worry Ed, our flower is ours now. Let’s just go and wake him up.”

“Flower, it’s time to open your beautiful eyes now. Wake up sweethoney, you slept way too long flower.” Harry kissed Louis’s nose and gently shook him awake. Louis finally squirmed and opened his blue eyes. He was still feeling so lethargic, his body ache all over. He opened his eyes and saw four pair of eyes, beautiful green eyes. He hid his groan with a yawn. ‘Damn it, so it’s not a dream. I’m still here with these two monsters.’. Louis knew that he had to be careful in the way he acts, these two men were not stable. He could sense their violence; their brutality and Louis is still not sure if they would turn their violence towards him. He watches Edward and Harry warily. 

“Morning flower. How’s your sleep? My, my. If you sleep any longer, daddy and papa are worried that you might turn into sleeping beauty.” Edward chuckled as he rests his head onto Harry’s shoulder and Harry’s arm on his waist. They were both appreciating the beauty that laid just before them. Louis bite his inner cheek tasting blood, he was irked by the way the man talked to him, he was speaking to him as though he is 3 years old. 

“Morning d-daddy. Morning p-papa.” Louis breathed, he knew he had to answer them or else they might punish him. “Our flower is so sweet today. Don’t you agree papa?” Edward asked, he was grinning brightly. “Indeed daddy, our flower is the sweetest.” Harry crouched down and gave Louis another kiss on his temple before he carried the boy on his hip. “Someone need his bath and then some breakfast. You ready flower?” Louis knew that his humiliation would get much worse. He is to be bathed by another man! “Yes papa.” Dejected, his answers were barely audible. 

Despite Louis’s bad mood, he still managed to gaped at the beautiful bathroom. Although Louis only saw the interior of the nursery and bathroom and not the whole house, Louis deduced that the twin must be filthy rich. The bathroom was decorated in white marble, it was spacious with a huge bathtub placed in the center. It has also been modified to suit Louis’s need. There is a white marbled changing table placed on the corner, which is also the only thing that Louis hated from the entire design.

“You like your bathroom do you sweetpie?” Harry asked fondly. “We had it designed just for you flower. Only the best for you.” Louis could only respond by nuzzling onto Harry’s neck tighter. He was too focused dreading for his bath to respond to anything else. 

“Come flower, let daddy undress you. Your papa had already drawn the bath when you were still sleeping.” Harry laid Louis down on the changing table and went to prepare the bath. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as his clothing were removed, leaving him naked. His whole face was already crimson red from extreme embarrassment and he began whining, trying to cover his privates. “No flower, baby is not supposed to be embarrassed of their body. Your body is so beautiful, skin milky white and so smooth. You’re just perfect flower.” Edward remove Louis’s hands from his crotch gave Louis a short kiss on his belly button before carrying him to the bathtub. 

“Look papa, your baby is ready to be bathed.” Edward gently lowered Louis down to the bathtub, the water is warm and smelled really nice, lavender. Harry placed some ducky on the water for Louis to play. He beamed in joy at how cute his baby is. “Come on baby, don’t you like your ducky? Play with it.” Louis chose to ignore both Harry and the duckies. Louis raised both his legs up and tighten it to his body, hugging himself. He wished that the water could just swallow him, making him disappear from these two devil. “Flower.” Harry warned. He pinched Louis thigh firmly, causing Louis gasped from pain. Louis cringed as he saw Harry turning into the monster he feared, his eyes cold, devoid of any empathy. Louis tried to ask Edward for help, his eyes brimming with unshed tears as he looked at Edward. Sadly, luck was not on his side. Edward just shook his head. “Flower, listen to your papa. House rules remember? You have to listen to everything we say.” 

Disheartened, Louis knew that he could not win. With a trembling hand, Louis did as was told, he started playing with the ridiculous duckies. Drowning the duckies and letting it go, so as to see the duckies float again. “See, duckies are fun right flower? Papa just want you to have fun and enjoy your bath. I don’t mean to scare you baby.” Harry gave Louis a kiss on his neck before he began washing. 

Both Edward and Harry enjoyed touching Louis body, so smooth so lean so beautiful. Edward took charge of shampooing Louis hair, gently giving massages on his scalp. Harry took charge of washing Louis body, every inch and part of it. Louis tensed when Harry washed his cock and bottom, paying special attention on his hole. He whimpered and clenched his hands tight, so tight that it hurts, almost drawing blood. The twins took time and touches all of Louis’s pliant body, memorizing the planes and curves with their hands. This is all theirs now!

“Relax flower, papa have to wash your peepee and your bottom thoroughly. There’s a lot of bacteria here you know. Daddy and papa wouldn’t want you to fall sick honey. See, all done now. You’re squeaky clean baby.” Harry carried Louis out of the tub, wrapping him in a yellow hooded towel with a shape of a duck. “Ed, look! How adorable how flower is. Let’s take a picture of our cute little ducky.” Harry placed Louis on his feet and have him posed for the camera that Edward was already holding. 

“Flower, look at the camera! Smile for daddy baby.” Edward coax, he finds the way Louis blushed from head to toe so very endearing. Louis obediently complied to the twins’ demand. He made sure that his private part was safely covered by the length of the towel before he smiled for the camera, his facial muscle ache from the strain of being forced to smile. Harry had him modelled various poses. From squatting, down and looking up to the camera smiling shyly, a simple ‘V’ hand pose and an even more ridiculous pose where Louis had to smile to the camera with his tongue out. By the end of the photo session, Louis’s face was scarlet red and his stomach churned from mortification. He wanted to empty his stomach. “Thank you flower, you just made us really happy. Now let’s get you dress and fed you honey.” Harry awarded his baby with a clean kiss on one cheek before carrying him back to the nursery.

Edward had put on Louis his diaper and applied baby lotions all over his slender body. Harry then dressed Louis in the clothes that he had initially picked, finishing Louis’s look with a yellow sox and mittens. Louis just remained quiet throughout the entire ordeal, vulnerable. He knew that there is nothing much that he could do apart from just following the twins’ every whim. 

“Now our handsome prince is ready. Ready for your breakfast flower?” Edward tutted as he held Louis by his armpits and raised his body up, like an airplane. Louis yelped from fear, his body went rigid. Despite already been carried a few times by the twins, Louis is still appalled by their strength. 

Edward gave Louis a quick peck on his tummy before placing him back on his hip. “Hungry flower?” Harry asked as he followed his brother down the stairs towards the kitchen. “Yes papa.” Louis answered automatically. He was too distracted from looking around the house and memorizing the way around this huge mansion, just in case there is a chance for escape. As expected, Louis is impressed from the interior again. He had only saw a house this beautiful from the television or the magazine, never with his bare eyes. The kitchen is spacious and expansive. Its contemporary design with minimal ornamentation and flat surfaces makes it looking chic and clean. Certain parts of the kitchen like its cabinets though still possess its distinctive features that come from an earlier period in history, bringing a sense of age and beauty. 

Edward placed Louis in his high chair locking him in securely, much to Louis dismay. The high chair is custom made along with Louis’s nursery, expensive looking and only the best quality. _‘Of course, stupid Louis. What do you expect? You sleep on a crib, of course these freaks would have high chair prepared for you. You have to eat like babies do.’_ Louis cursed at himself. 

“Do you want juice or milk flower?” Harry asked as he ties a blue bib around Louis neck. Louis wanted to grovel and whines about not using a bib but he chose to remain silent, the twins’ mood were still unstable. Edward was cooking something that smells delicious. Louis stomach rumbled as he realized that he had not had solid food on his stomach for quite some time. “Just water please papa?” Louis asked meekly, afraid that he may instead get into trouble. Harry frown slightly. “Flower, papa will give you your water after you had your juice or milk. You need to have some vitamins baby. Now, juice or milk honey?” 

“Juice please papa.” Louis sighed, resigned. _‘Does what I want even matters?’_ Louis cursed to himself. 

“Okay flower. Apple juice for you sweetpie.” Harry pulls an empty sippy cup from a cabinet above the sink, pulls open the fridge for apple juice, pour it and places the lid back down. Harry placed a black Star Wars sippy cup in front of the blue-eyes baby with a peck of his lips to the top of his head. “Enjoy flower. Papa want you to finish it baby, it’s going to make you healthy, like darth vader.” Louis holds the sippy cup up and slowly attempts to take a drink. The task is pretty challenging for the mitten that he is wearing is making it difficult to hold on to the cup. It feels so unnatural and clumsy.

“Honey, daddy read you medical file, you have sugar intolerance my poor flower, you didn’t know do you? My poor boy. You often had stomach cramp, right? It’s caused by too much sugar intake baby. Rest assured baby, we’ll take care of your diet from now on.” Edward place a gentle kiss on Louis’s forehead. “Soo…. Here’s French toast but with little honey. We don’t want you to have upset stomach honey. Don’t worry flower, daddy might only use little honey but there’s a lot of fruits here to add to the sweetness. It’ll still be delicious precious boy.” Louis pout slightly. Yes, he knew his stomach always felt uncomfortable after he had too much sugar intake but he really loves sugar. Anything sugary is his sweet escape. Now, he’s not allowed to have any. His life could never be more perfect. “Thank you, daddy.” Louis whined. 

Edward smile at the way his baby pout. His flower really loves his sugar. He felt a slight pang of guilt looking at his flower’s expression but he knew health comes first. “Aww… my flower is so polite. Now don’t whine baby, try your toast first, daddy promised its delicious. Let your papa feed you sweetheart.”

Louis had to admit that the taste of his toast is indeed quite delicious. The fruits that Edward had gave him is the best of quality and really sweet. Louis already got used to the way Harry had to spoon feed him, he knew they expected him to be a baby and baby don’t feed themselves. Louis ate silently, Harry and Edward ate their breakfast while alternately took turns feeding Louis. They gave Louis sweet praises whenever Louis opened his mouth, making Louis flush in disgust. “That’s it, well done flower. Finish your drink baby. Papa will take you to your playroom, excited, aren’t you? You’ll love it!” Edward wipes Louis clean face with a wet towel before unlocking his high chair and letting him down. Louis was secretly grateful that he was finally allowed to stand on his own and stretch his stiff legs. 

“Sebastian!” Harry shout out, his voice curt and direct. Louis stood at the corner of the kitchen, clenching the hem of his T-shirt fidgeting, not knowing what he should do. An older man around his late forties entered the kitchen, wearing a formal butler black waistcoat and a swallow-tail coat. “Masters?” he bowed, waiting for orders. Louis stared at the man in awe, it’s his first time actually seeing a real butler. Sebastian is like Alfred, Bruce Wayne’s butler. 

“Have someone clean the kitchen as well as our flower’s nursery. I want it to be cleaned with disinfectant. I don’t want our flower’s room or high chair to be filled with germs.” Harry said distantly. His expression softens as he looked at his flower, standing awkwardly in the corner. He wanted nothing more but to cuddle him. “This is our flower, Louis. Baby, this is our butler, Sebastian. He’ll take good care of you, if for any instance papa or daddy is busy. Only when we are unavailable. You’re allowed to talk to him now flower. Say hi, will you?” 

“H-hi. I’m Louis. H-hello.” Louis introduce himself self-consciously. He was pulling his shirt down trying to cover his diapered lower body, ashamed by his appearance. “Hello young master Louis, it’s good to finally meet you.” Sebastian gave Louis another bow before giving him a fatherly smile. Louis felt like crying. Looking at Sebastian reminds him of his late father. How he wished that his father is still alive and rescued him for this hell. “Thanks Sebastian. Nice to know you.” Louis responded shyly. He misses his father so much. Sebastian smiled at the poor boy with pity, he knew that Louis must be feeling miserable, being kidnapped and forced to be a baby. “Please, young master Louis. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need anything. I’ll take good care of you.”

Edward’s jaw tightens explicitly as he witnesses the whole exchange between his butler and his flower. They were having a moment, at least he knew his flower were being emotional as he saw Sebastian. That is not allowed! His flower is theirs. The jealousy within him is almost threatening to be released and causing havoc, some parts of his mind wanted him to kill Sebastian, gutting his stomach for daring to evoke emotions from his baby. “Go Sebastian. Now.” Edward hissed. Louis and Sebastian tensed at his tone, they knew something was wrong. Sebastian immediately leave the kitchen while Louis stood rooted to the spot, body slightly trembling, head bowed. 

Harry understood what was happening with his brother, he too was unpleased with the way his flower reacted to the butler but he also knew that he must calmed Edward down first. Louis is barely adapting to them and their rules, he doesn’t want to traumatized his flower any more than he could withstand. He stood beside Edward and calmly reached for his back, slowly stroking him, relaxing the tensed muscle. “Calm Ed. Calm.” Harry whispered. Edward reacted to his brother’s voice. He closed his eyes and took five big breath, calming himself. 

“Louis come here.” 

Louis jerked when his name were called. His breath was inconsistent and rapid, he was having a mini panic attack. _‘What did I do wrong this time? Why is Edward so angry? Will he hurt me?’_ Louis mentally freaked. The five steps he took to approach Edward were done in agony, he felt like he is walking to his death. He mewled helplessly. ‘Someone help me, please.’ He was openly weeping. The sobs punched through, ripping through his muscles, bones, and guts. A steady stream of salty tears flowed its way down his pale cheeks. “S-sorry. S-sorry d-daddy.” Louis began apologizing even though he is confused about why Edward is so angry at him. Edward yanked Louis up on his hip roughly, causing Louis to gasped from pain. Edward nail dug hard onto Louis thigh, injuring it. Louis sobs into Edward’s neck, fighting the inextinguishable agony form his injured thigh. “P-please daddy. Hurts…” 

“Quiet Louis.” It comes out of nowhere and Louis’s face snaps to the right after getting back-handed. Louis’s cheek reddens, he was petrified by Edward’s outburst. Louis tried to force himself to remained still by controlling his breath. His ribcage burns.

Harry just stood silently beside his brother. He knew his flower was hurting but so does Edward. Edward was never good when he was confronted by his volatile emotion. Edward’s possessiveness towards Louis might be worse than expected, it might take time for them to allow Louis to be exposed to the outside world. Harry sighed as he continued to caress his brother’s back, soothing him. He knew that Edward would not harm Louis to the point of risking his flower’s life, he is just worried that Louis might be too traumatized to the point of not allowing Edward to be close to him. It would destroy his brother. 

Edward carried Louis to his playroom, still seething with uncontrollable anger. He placed his still sobbing flower down on the floor and sat across him. Harry followed and sat next to him. The poor boy is broken, so confused so fearful. Louis just sat with his legs up, crouching his body as small as possible, his body shaking like a leaf. Suddenly, realizing the situation, Edward felt sharp stab on his chest. He never saw Louis this scared before. He should have controlled his anger better; his baby is still new and confused with his new life. Edward took another deep breath. 

“Flower. Stop crying. Daddy is sorry for being so angry with you. I forgot you are still new and confuse.” Edward tried to calm his baby, mentally cursing at himself. “I’m angry because you seemed so accepting to Sebastian, like you wanted him more than me or papa. You can’t! We are your daddies, you should only need us. Daddy is sorry for scaring you like that. I don’t mean to hurt you baby; all I want is to pamper you. You should not make me that angry. Come here baby, let daddy see your cheek.” Edward’s hand tried to approach Louis and pull him to his lap but Louis squirmed and evade his touch reflexively. Louis felt nauseous from terror. He bites the inside of his cheek to punish himself for being so stupid. 

_‘You stupid Louis, don’t dodge damn it! You want to get whacked again? These guys are fucking mental! You should have listened!’_ Louis mentally cussed himself. 

Edward was trying to control his anger again. He hated that his flower is now afraid of his touch. His fists were clenched with enough viciousness to have vein in his neck bulging.  
This time, Harry who have been quiet the whole time opened his mouth. “Flower.” He warned. He doesn’t like that his flower is trying so hard to get away. First it might trigger Edward’s wrath again and second, he just hated that his flower is not so fearful of them. He wanted Louis to love them with all his heart!   
“S-sorry. S-sorry d-daddy and p-papa.” Louis begged. “P-please don’t h-hit m-me a-gain.”

_‘Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me.’_ Mentally Louis prayed, his face as white as a sheet of paper.  
Harry spoke again, this time trying to rectify the whole mess. “Come and sit on your daddy’s lap flower. Be good.” Louis began to move almost immediately, hoping that by listening their anger would be mollified. He was still apologizing incoherently, clenching on his now bloodied palm. Edward calmed down almost immediately as he smelled his baby’s scent. Edward pecks Louis wet lips giving a small lick on the wound he caused at the corner of Louis’s lip, tasting salty tears, as he let his still sobbing flower rest against his shoulder. 

“Don’t cry flower. Daddy is sorry for scaring you like that. You should never have flinched at our touch baby, it hurts us deeply. Do you understand flower?” Edward whispered soothingly. Louis responded with a nod, he is too distraught to respond verbally. “We might allow you to speak to Sebastian but you should still refrain from being too close. Just now, what you shared with Sebastian is way too much baby. It makes me so jealous that daddy wished I could just kill Sebastian on the spot. You should only need us, me and papa. You should only love us. Open yourself only to us. Do you understand flower?” Louis was appalled by what he heard. It is not a conversation made by normal human being. Nobody should be this possessive to the point of insanity. Louis dread for what the future holds for him. 

“Yes daddy.” Louis whispered weakly. 

“Flower. Apologized to your daddy and me. Give us a kiss to let us know that you have learnt your lesson baby.” Harry encouraged, knowing that everything is okay now. His flower understood them, they’ll now live happily ever after.

Louis did as he was told. He kissed both Edward’s and Harry’s cheeks, giving them a tight hug and apologized for his ‘mistakes’. Both parents are now grinning with happiness. Their baby boy is so obedient, so sweet. Their perfect flower. “Okay baby, good boy. Now, your clothes are drenched with tears and sweat. Your palm is bleeding too. You can’t hurt yourself baby. Let’s get you changed, wounds cleaned and then we’ll play. There’s so much toys that we want you to enjoy.”

***

Louis had his wounds cleaned, it nothing serious that would require and bandage. He was changed into a similar outfit. His T-shirt is now green in color which says ‘I’m a prince’, his legging is now black color with polka dot pattern and his mitten and sox are blue, baby blue. After his change, he had been given some water from his sippy cup, only then Louis began screening his surroundings. The playroom is similar like his nursery, extravagant. It’s like a mini Toys’”r”Us. Toys are everywhere, different shapes and sizes. Louis secretly love this room. He even manages to enjoy his playing time with his captors.

“Look baby, it’s Lego! Let’s play it.” Harry was excited, he always looks forward to the time he could play the toys he bought for his flower. Today is finally it. The three of them laid in the center of the room, trying to build some sort of a castle. Louis manage a small smile as he looked and appreciate their masterpiece. The twins were the most normal now, when they were playing, allowing Louis to relax even just a little bit. “Well done flower. Come let’s take a selfie, the three of us.” Edward had the Louis and his brother pose for the camera along with their ‘castle’. Another beautiful memory made. 

All of the sudden Louis feels a bit of pressure in his bladder. The drinks he had during breakfast are catching up with him. He began to panic. “P-papa?”

“Yes flower?” Harry asks.

“May I go to the restroom please?”

“Why baby?” Harry frown slightly. “You need to pee or poo?”

“P-pee papa.” Louis grimaced. Never did he ever once imagine that there would be a day where he has to report to someone that he had to pee. It’s just so absurd.  
“Go in your nappy flower, it’s okay.” Louis is full on begging now. “Please papa…” His bladder aches the more he moves. “Flower. Use your nappy. We will change you as soon as you go. Now be a good boy and listen to us. Remember you rules baby.” Edward intervened this time. Louis cheeks blushing furiously now. Louis knew there is no use fighting, he’s either going to lose or get punished. Louis struggled for quite some time. His bladder hurts and he was sweat cold. Finally, after long excruciating 20 minutes, with a loud whimper, his bladder relaxes itself and he feels the diaper get heavy. Louis had to control himself from crying again. He bit the bottom of his lips. 

“Well done flower. You did well. We are proud of you my little prince.” Harry places a kiss over Louis brow. “Let’s get you change now baby.” Louis is so exhausted now that he became docile throughout the changing process. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes can barely stay open. The whole peeing process had wrought his energy dry, all he wanted now was to sleep and escape reality. He lets out a small yawn.

“Someone is tired here papa.” Edward teased as he rains kisses on his baby’s flat tummy. “Time for our prince to have his nap.”

“Yeah, our flower here is tired. Come baby, let’s go back to your room.” Harry carried his flowers on his arms, placing his lips on his baby’s temple throughout the entire journey to the nursery. Edward began warming up some milk for his flower, this time deciding to use the bowel relaxant milk. Although reluctant, both Harry and Edward noticed that their baby had not poop, not once since he was caught by the agency till today. They were worried that Louis might suffer from constipation and thus decided to use the formula. Health is always the top priority for their flower. Edward added two scoop of the bowel relaxant formula to Louis’s baby bottle combined with an extra scoop of chocolate milk formula to cover the slightly bitter taste. He gently shook the bottle and gave it to his brother. Louis is now cuddled in Harry’s arms, the two of them looks like a painting sitting on the rocking chair across the window. Edward decided to take a quick picture with his phone, the two most precious people in his life. 

“Here Hazza. Our baby’s not asleep yet, right?” Edward questioned. He laid one hand on Louis’s stomach, gently massaging it. 

“Soon Ed.” Harry smiled gently as he tried shifting Louis to a better position for his milk. “Flower, time for your milk baby. Open up.”

Louis compliantly opened his mouth as he felt the rubber nipple pressing his lips gently, probing his mouth to open. Louis suckled the rubber nipple, tasting warm chocolate on his mouth and down his throat. It tasted slightly weird, but Louis ignored it and just swallow it obediently. He had enough angst for now, all he wanted was to just sleep. Louis heard Edward singing softly as he rubbed his stomach lightly. Edward sat on the floor just beside the rocking chair, endearingly lulling his baby to sleep. 

_“You are so beautiful, to me. You are so beautiful, to me. Can't you see, you're everything I hoped for. You're everything that I need, you are so beautiful, to me. You are so beautiful, to me. You are so beautiful, to me. Can't you see, you're everything I hoped for. Everything that I need, you are so beautiful, to me.”_

Louis had drifted off to sleep by the time Edward had finished his lullabies. Louis sleeping face warm Edward’s heart. Even though his lips were slightly bruised, his flower is still so innocent, painfully beautiful. His baby roused the monster inside him. Harry and Louis are the only two people that could make his mind go crazy. Crazy in Love. Crazy in agony. Crazy in wrath and jealousy. “Sleep well my precious.” Edward kissed both Louis and Harry in their forehead, clearly expressing his love for them.

Harry smiled at both his sleeping flower and his brother. He gingerly stood up, carrying his sleeping prince on his arms and laid him down on his crib. Harry took Louis’s pacifier from the table nearby, gently pulling his baby’s chin down and slipping in the dummy. “Sleep well, flower.” Harry whispered, gently kissed Louis’s nose before pulling away and locking the crib. The twins walked out of the nursery, they have another demon to slay.

***

“What makes you think you have the right to be so close to our flower? To look for you if he’s having any trouble? Are trying to woo our flower, our dear old Sebastian?” Edward whispered behind his prey. Sebastian squirms and wriggles, brows start to sweat both from pain and terror. “What makes you think you’re so special? Just because you’ve served our parents before? No one touches our flower! Never!” Edward hissed. Without any warning, he took the bloodied knife from Sebastian’s left thigh and stab it on the poor man right shoulder. Sebastian screams against the material in his mouth.

Harry stood in the shadows from the corner of their dungeon, knowing too well how much his brother is enjoying himself inflicting pain on their old butler. He watched Sebastian panic, chest heaving and teeth clenching around a strip of rubber gagging him. Harry sighs, he was bored. His brother might enjoy prolong torture, Edward believed in delayed gratification, torturing the victims long enough that they wished for and welcome death like its Christmas. Harry on the hand preferred, swift and painful killing. Harry loved it messy, spraying blood all over. Harry exhales and takes single strides over to his brother. 

“Ed, I’m bored. Our flower will be up soon too. Let me play as well, don’t hog all the fun.” Harry walked over to the rusty cabinet and goes to retrieve and put on latex gloves. Sebastian has no emotion in his eyes but fear and vulnerability. After years of witnessing the twins’ killing spree, he knew that his time has come. He was exhausted, body numb with pain from Edward’s slicing and stabbing as though he was a piece of meat. He never expected that he too would be one of the twins’ victim. Sebastian’s eyes were getting heavy, breathing rasped and heavy as Edward had punctured his lungs with his relentless stabbing, his butler uniform that he was proud of were now red from blood. Sebastian no longer had the will to live, he was just glad that it would finally be over. 

“Sorry Hazza, I didn’t know that I was hogging all the fun.” Edward pouted as he pulls his knife from the almost lifeless body and placed it in the sink nearby. “I promise next time, I’ll stay in the corner and you get to have all the fun brother. Now come on, we have to hurry Hazza, our flower might really be awake soon.” Edward urged as he washed his hands calmly.

“Patience brother. Give me some time to have fun as well.” Harry smirked as he approaches his dying prey. He was carrying his favorite knife, already sharpened to his liking. Ironically, the knife was last sharpened by the very old man that is currently laying almost lifeless in front of him. Today was no fun though Harry was glad that his brother’s mood had lighten up drastically. “My favorite Sebastian, don’t die on me yet. You know I’m unhappy with you too Basty. You were looking at our flower way too much. You should die in honor though for we let you have a glimpse of our flower before you die. You managed to see something so beautiful, so innocent. Something you should not be given the privileged enough to see!” Harry said his last word before he took a quick, deep slice over his older butler’s neck. Harry made sure to cut deep into the carotid artery. Blood sprayed all over, dirtying the floor and his clothes. Harry sneered and welcome the mess. It felt like you were being blessed with holy water by the pope himself. Harry licked the blood that had splattered to his mouth. “Goodbye, old man.” Harry whispered to the now lifeless body.

Edward stood at the corner of the dungeon, he knew that Harry would be messy and he hated blood on him. “You need a shower Hazza. You’ll really scare our flower if you entered the nursery dressed like that.” Edward chuckled, his brother is still high from the killing. “Now, now. We need a new butler, do we?” 

Harry began undressing himself, taking off the dirtied sweatshirt that he was wearing. He needed a quick shower before he sees his flower again. “Have Paul to replace Basty Ed. I always prefer him anyway. He’s efficient and doesn’t talk much at all. We rarely see him in the house too. Just perfect for our flower.”

“True. I like Paul as well. He’s never seen but always there when you call.” Edward grinned. “I guess we have our new butler Hazza.” Edward shouted for his new butler and true to his word, Paul appeared in the dungeon within minutes. He’s like the real Alfred from batman. “Good news Paul, you’re our new butler. Your salary will be increase significantly and you know the rules anyway. Clean this mess and congratulation.”

The new butler uttered his thank and went to work, just like what the twins preferred. 

Both Edward and Harry was grinning from ears to ears, they were still high from the killing, as though they had just inhale one of the finest drug in the world. Edward was humming a song, Harry was just happy hugging his brother in his arms as they both walked to the main house, away from their favorite dungeon. It’s time to meet their flower again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi everyone,**  
>  What do you think about the second chapter? Good enough?  
> I really hope you like it.  
> Anyway, if you have any comments or request or just feedbacks about my writing or how the story should flow, please please please tell me.   
> I really had fun reading your comments. Do continue.  
> Anyway, please don't hate on Hazza or Ed, I promise they'll be awesome.  
> They not crazy, maybe just slightly? Well, they are still perfect though.  
> Their love for Louis will only gets deeper and deeper.  
>  _Cheers guys,_  
>  **Mkolture**


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hi guys,_
> 
> It took me quite some times to update, i'm sorry.   
> I just came back from my holiday and you know, just begin writing again. Took quite some time for me to reconect to my Louis and the twins.  
> I love reading your comments, it helps me alot and motivated me in writing too.  
> Please don't hate the twins, they love Louis very much, maybe you know a bit too extreme but don't you all love obsessive love? Well, Louis is begining to accept the twins, maybe? Wait for the next chapter and see.  
> I love your comments, Thank you for all the Kudos and do keep on giving me feedback and comments please.  
> Anyway, i'm in a huge dilemma now. Apparently, i wanted to include some sexual bits in this story but Louis and the twins just seemed to refuse it. So i'm still keeping it as an options, not really sure.  
> Lastly!!!  
>  **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**
> 
> _Cheers,_   
>  **MKolture**

Louis squirmed and stifled a small yawn. The blue pacifier falls out from his mouth. He winced at the slight pain he felt in his cheek and the corner of his lips, feeling the aftermath of the slap that Edward gave him earlier that day. Judging from the pain, he knew that his face must be slightly swollen. Louis tried to sit up, but he faltered back as he was overwhelmed with an unpleasant smell radiating from his body.

_‘What’s this smell? Oh God. Please no! I shouldn’t have, no way! H-how could? Did I just fucking shit on the diaper?’_ Louis panicked, his mind is jumbling in pure horror. _‘The twins must have given me some sort of laxative. Was it the food? No, it’s the fucking milk, no wonder it tastes weird. You should have known better stupid Louis. Now you’re a real baby, you just shit yourself!’_ Louis continued his inner battle, blaming himself for the appalling ‘accident’. 

Louis could not tolerate the pungent smell any longer, his agitated stomach threatened to empty itself. Louis tried holding his breath and struggled to swallow the bile down his throat. He is now desperately waiting for the twins to come and clean him up. His body felt dirty and even the slightest move caused his diapered bottom to squelch, he was sitting on his own waste. Louis has felt nothing but helplessness since he’s got here. He’s never been this miserable. He can’t move. He can’t close his legs. Every small action caused the smell to emit even worst. His bottom felt sore and itch. Louis felt so dirty.

Louis did something that he had vowed never to do, he called out for his captors. “D-daddy... P-papa…” Louis wailed, his face burns bright red. No one came. Louis tried calling out again, this time louder. “D-daddy… P-papa… I, I-I’m awake.”

The twins heard sound coming from the baby monitor, they knew their flower is awake. Harry had just taken his shower and is now dressed in a simple white cotton T-shirt and black sweatpants. Edward was sitting in their bed, looking at the baby monitor. 

“Hazza, our baby is awake. He must be feeling uncomfortable with his soiled diaper.” Edward smiled at his brother. “Should we go and clean our flower?”

“Wait Ed. We should wait for our flower to get desperate and call out for us. He needs to learn that his life is now dependent on us. Give him a few minutes Ed, he’ll come around.” Harry placed his arm on his brother’s lean shoulders, they waited patiently for the glorifying moment to arrive. “D-daddy…P-papa…” The monitor finally buzzed, both twins were grinning for ears to ears. They felt butterflies on their stomach as their baby called out for them, like an angel calls. 

“What are we waiting for now Ed, let’s go! Our baby calls.” Harry grinned and pulled his brother’s hand as they both approach the nursery.

“Hello flower. You were calling us weren’t you honey? How’s your sleep? Why are you crying baby? Do you need to change flower?” Edward whispers to the boy. Louis looks up at the man with a splotchy, wet face and red eyes. The twins felt their entire body warmed, their baby is just too irresistible. 

“I-I Y-yes. I p-poop. P-please c-change m-me d-daddy.” Harry reaches down and picks the boy up, holding him tightly in his arms. “Don’t worry flower, we got you.”

None of the twins seemed disturbed by the foul smell. Louis was placed on the changing table. Edward untapes the soiled diaper and pulls it down. He takes his time cleaning Louis off using the disinfectant wipes. Edward made sure that he wiped every inch of his flower’s bottom, thoroughly cleaning it. He tossed the old diaper and places new one underneath. Harry came over with a rash cream as he noticed his flower’s inner thigh were becoming rather pink from irritation. 

“Ouch baby. You should call out for us sooner honey. You’re getting some rashes here.” Harry uncaps the lotion and squeezes a dollop into his hand. Louis flinches when he feels the cold cream. He’s about to jump off the table but Edward grabs hold of his shoulders and gave him a warning glance. “Behave flower.” Louis whimpers and hisses as his rash is touched. “Good boy. Daddy is proud of you honey.” Edward reward his baby with a kiss. Harry finishes rubbing the cream all over Louis’ lower half and lets it cool in and dry for a few minutes. He sprinkles baby powder and gently pats it in. The diaper is brought up over Louis’s lower stomach and nicely taped. “Done! Good boy flower. You’re now nice and clean sugar.” Harry pepper kisses all over his flower’s stomach before carefully dressing him. Louis let out a sigh of relieve, finally it’s over. 

“Now, let’s go to the living room. Daddy will give you some fruits for snack, how’s that sound flower? We can all relax in front of the TV and watch some movies.” Edward suggested as he pick Louis up. “Okay daddy.”

Edward place Louis on the huge couch in the living room, placing a blue blanket with rockets pattern over his flower’s slender body to keep him warm. Harry was already over in the kitchen preparing snacks. “What movie would you like to watch, flower?” Louis shrugs. “I don’t know, do you have football daddy? I-I’m not picky, any sports are okay.”

“Flower, I don’t think babies watched sports honey. Maybe later when you’re a bit older.” Edward says as he walks over to the cabinet nearby as he rummages through all their DVDs. “Now we have prepared all kinds of cartoon. Any request baby?” Louis searches his knowledge for any cartoons, he rarely watches them. “Um… Big Hero 6 d-daddy?” Louis secretly hope that there is such cartoon, he remembered Tammy ever mentioning it during work before. 

“Okay flower. I think we have it somewhere here.” Edward finally finds the DVD and pops in the requested movie on the DVD player. He cuddled his flower on his lap as they watch the movie. Louis tensed at first, not used to sitting on anyone’s lap, but he soon settled down and relax knowing that there is nothing much that he could have done but comply. Harry finally enters the room holding a bowl filled with different kinds of fruit and his sippy cup. He puts on Louis’s bibs and began feeding his flower with his hand. 

“Open your mouth flower.” Harry handed an apple that have been cut to a smaller size, placing it in front of Louis mouth. Louis complied with a furious blush on his cheeks. He opens his mouth obligingly, placing the fruit on his tongue and he chews thoughtfully. The fruit tasted delicious, all sweet and fresh but Louis could taste nothing. His taste bud seemed to have nulled. Louis swallows with some effort, raising his chin slightly to make the action more comfortable. When Harry is pleased that his flower had finished his fruits without complaint, he gave the boy a quick kiss on his lips before placing the sippy cup on Louis’s mitted hand. “Finish your water baby.” Louis drinks it without complaint, gulping on it. 

“Good boy flower.” Edward snuggled him closer. Louis tried concentrating on the cartoon but his mind was blank. All he did was stared at the TV, his eyes distant and faraway. Harry knew that his flower was lost in his own mind, his body might be here but his mind was faraway. “Flower, come back to us baby. Do you not like the movie? We don’t have to watch you know. What do you want to do?” Harry ruffled Louis’s hair, trying to gain back his attention. 

“Baby, is there anything that you want to do?” Edward asked, concerned in his voice. 

Louis took several minutes to consider before answering the twins. He wanted to talk to them. There is so much questions he wanted to ask. Why is he here? Why him? Who are they? Where is he? When can he go home? Will they hurt him? His mind is in a turmoil. He tried closing his eyes, hoping to ease the nagging, gnawing headache that was brewing. “Baby?” Harry asked, concerned by the pained expression on his flower’s face. Louis opened his eyes and wriggled his way out of Edward’s lap. He moved to the carpet, sitting opposite of the twins while hugging himself. “C-can we talk? Please.” 

Both Harry and Edward stiffened at Louis’s question. Their flower looked so weak, so shaken as he sat on the carpet. Edward took the blanket that Louis had left on couch and wrapped it around the vulnerable body. “Sure flower. What do you want to talk about? Are you sure you’re comfortable sitting on the carpet? You can sit with daddy and papa here on the couch baby.” Louis gently shook his head. “Can I please sit here daddy?” 

“Fine. However, you have to tell us if you’re uncomfortable sweetpie. Now, what do you want to talk about?” Edward asked, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Where a-am I exactly daddy?” Louis asked softly biting his lower lip, not looking up. He’s afraid that his question might instead evoke the twins’ anger.

Harry chuckled. He enjoyed watching his flower’s daring yet fearful expression. “You’re home flower. If you’re specifically asking which town, we’re in Braelynn. It’s a small town compared to where you used to stay, even though Almarose itself is relatively considered a small town.” Louis sinks his teeth even deeper on his bottom lip. He has heard many stories about Braelynn, many people from his town warned him not to visit Braelynn though nobody ever explained why. “Are you the only people in this house?” Louis dared himself to look at the twins’ face, though his hands were clenched, painfully.

“Yes flower. There are several servants here and there, but you won’t be able to see much of them. We made sure that they stay hidden, so you don’t have to be afraid baby. Our parents and sister used to stay here as well, but they passed away few years ago. Now it’s just daddy, papa and you baby.” Edward took his turn and answered Louis’s question.   
“A-am I allowed to go outside? S-see the town?” Louis asked hesitantly. He hoped that by going to town, he might meet some good Samaritans and helped him escape.

“Not now. Maybe later flower.”

“When… Why… H-how do you know me?”

“We saw you working during our roadtrip and fell in love with you. You shouldn’t have to work flower; your body should not experience any hardwork.” Edward answered again. Louis was shocked, how the hell someone could fall in love just by watching seemed ridiculous to Louis. He cursed himself for working. He should have just stayed at home and study, maybe then the twins would never have met him.

“W-why me? I-I don’t even know you.” 

“Because you are ours. We saw you the first time and knew you belong to us.” Harry said firmly, daring Louis to said otherwise. Louis felt his throat constricting, and a wave of anger coursing through him: selfish. Totally mental. Who do they think they are? 

“You don’t even know me. What makes you think I’m the one? What about my feeling? I don’t even want to be here. I have my school. My job.” Louis half growled half whined. He clenched his fists, fighting his own rising anger. “I don’t even know you. Can’t you just let me go? I’m 19 years old, it’s ridiculous to have me act like a baby! Find someone else who shared the same kink. Please? I-I really want to go h-home. I won’t tell anyone. I p-promise.”

“Enough Louis.” Harry snapped, his expression dark. Swiftly, Harry yanked Louis via his arm and pulled him away from the carpet. Louis blanched, Harry’s grip was painful. With brute force, Harry jerked down Loui’s legging and diapers, making Louis completely naked from hips below. “You belong to us. You’ll come to love us, and know about us. We won’t let you go, you’re our baby. Ours. This is the last time you’ll ever mentioned leaving us. This is your home Louis. Get. The. Fuck. Used. To. It.” Louis gave a cry of pain, hopping around, as something lashed down his thigh. Harry was spanking him with his bare hands. Harry continued spanking Louis, leaving nasty bruises, ignoring his pleas to stop. Louis was shaking uncontrollably, his muscles exhausted by struggling. He could no longer feel his bottom, too numb from agony.

“Hazza. Stop.” Edward’s voice woke Harry from his trance, his hand stop midair. Louis was now silent, his body slumped against Harry’s figure. He had screamed with each spank until his throat became so dry that no sound came out, only a silent whisper of distress. “I think our flower have learned his lesson. Now, I think questions time is over. Louis, no more nonsense from you okay honey? Please refrain from asking such questions, this is your home, period. Next time, we’ll only answer questions that we deemed appropriate. Now come here baby. Let our baby’s arm go Hazza.” Harry listened to his brother’s words, he moved automatically, almost like a robot. 

Louis fell to the carpet immediately. His thighs were burning. Sobbing again, Louis crawled to Edward’s lap, seeking refuge, at least he knew that for now, Edward is the sane one. Edward wiped away tears and sweat from Louis’s face. Soothing his boy with kisses until his breathing is normal. 

Harry say next to Edward in silence. He was still pissed at Louis. How could the boy says he don’t want to be here? At his home? All he and Edward wants to do was pamper their flowers with love, taking care of him. Louis just don’t appreciate their effort. Despite his fury, Louis’s sob hurt him deeply. He never wanted to hurt or make his flower cry. Why must Louis trigger his violence? He wanted to be loving, making his flower smile. All Harry ever wanted was to have his happy family, his happily ever after with both Edward and Louis. Harry bit his lower lip drawing blood while trying to control himself. 

Edward understood his brother’s struggle. They were indeed twins. Their characters so similar yet different. “Hush… You’re okay. You’re alright.” Edward lulled to both Harry and Louis. “Louis, go apologize to your papa please. He’s hurting too.” Despite his nakedness and his lower parts totally exposed, Louis was clinging hard onto Edward, he hid his face on Edward’s neck, shaking his head desperately. “No. No. S-sorry. H-hurts. No. I’m s-sorry. No. No.” Louis inarticulately murmured, his burning eyes so puffy they might as well be closed. He had no idea what and to whom he was saying. 

Edward gave Louis a light pinch on Louis bottom, enough to cause Louis to yelped in anguish. “Louis. I know you’re hurting flower but it is your punishment. You took it bravely baby now all you have to do is apologized to your papa and all will be forgiven. We’ll pamper you again flower, no more pain. Promise baby. Now apologize please honey, everything will be over then.” Edward urged calmly, bouncing Louis up and down, encouraging him. Edward knew that his brother needed this interaction, he knew Harry is overwhelmed with guilt and self-abhorrence. Harry needed Louis to speak to him first so that he would be convinced that his flower does not hate him. “Go on baby, your papa is waiting flower.”

Over? No more pain? Forgive? Apologize? Louis felt broken inside. His mind is muddled from confusion and fatigue. These two days were so difficult. All he wanted now was to stop hurting, physically and mentally. He could never understand the way the twins’ minds works. One moment they are just fine, loving and encouraging but the next minute they could turn violent, so violent that he hurts all over. The days he spent with the twins were mostly filled with pain. _‘Just listen to them Lou. You’ll stop hurting. I’m tired too.’_ A voice deep within encouraged Louis. _‘You won’t be able to win Lou. Let them take care of you, do what they want. At least you’ll feel less miserable. Just listen to them, follow their rules for now, stop the pain first Lou. We’ll be okay. Do what they expect you to do, be whatever they want you to be. We’ll be okay. You’ll be okay. I’ll be okay.’_  
With awkward movements, Louis twisted his body away from Edward’s figure, he raised his shaking hand up to his face, wiping the tears off from his cheeks before nodding slowly at Edward. Something just clicked within Louis. He felt calm, as though he has let go a huge burden. Louis slowly looked up at Harry, his shaking hand reaching up to Harry’s arm, pulling Harry away from his own mind. “I-I I’m s-sorry papa. Please forgive me. I-I’m so s-sorry. D-don’t h-hit me anymore. S-sorry. D-don’t be mad at me p-please.” 

Harry felt as though his gut was compressed so tightly that his stomach would burst. He felt burning stabs of his chest, his heart shattering to broken pieces and yet he felt warm, loved. His flower’s voice was so dejected but Louis had initiated first. Louis forgave him and even realized his own mistakes. _‘Flower said sorry, he meant it. I knew he do. Our baby looks so sad. Flower spoke to me first, he forgave my discipline and even appreciate it. Did he finally come to love us? Love me?’_ Harry pondered, his palms clenched with an itch to just hurl the fragile body over to him, giving Louis the warmest hug. _‘Flower is sorry. Our sweet baby is sorry. He forgave us. Our discipline works. He’s not mad at you, no at me. Well done Hazza. Louis is yours now. Forever yours and Ed. Your precious.’_

“Come here flower. No, papa would never be angry with you. Papa won’t hit you if you’re good baby. You know you’re our precious, my baby. How could I hit you? My heart ache whenever I had to discipline you flower.” Louis disentangled himself from Edward’s hug and cautiously approach Harry. Despite his burning naked bottom, Louis crawled to where Harry is sitting and warily sat on his lap, hugging Harry tightly. Harry gave a satisfying growl on delight as he saw his flower approach him willingly. “Papa loves you very much flower. Please be a good boy so that daddy nor papa don’t have to punish you. All we ever want is to pamper you and love you with all our heart.” Harry breathed as he kissed his flower’s head, gently stroking Louis’s still shivering body. “You’ll forgive papa won’t you flower? I know you’re hurting but papa did it for you. You need to learn baby. Please forgive me flower?”

Louis’s hug tightened. All he wanted now was to be loved. A soft whimper fell from Louis’s lips as he raised his head to meet Harry’s green eyes, breathing out in the loudest voice his throat would offer. “Yes papa. I forgive you, I need to learn. Thank you for disciplining me, I’m sorry you have to hurt papa.”

A satisfied sound came from Harry as he reached his fingers to run it through Louis’s hair, praising his flower. “Papa love you very much flower. Please don’t ever forget that. You are ours. Our precious flower, our special one.” Louis was too tired to respond but simply close his eyes. With the burning of his backside finally come to a dull fade, Louis drifted off into a light snooze, his sweet escape.

Edward’s heart warmed as he saw the interaction right beside him. He knew that his Louis was finally broken and had come to accept them. Edward knew that they had made progress with Louis. Their Louis is almost there, almost theirs. He gave both Harry and the sleeping Louis a firm kiss, reminding them of his love. Harry had done well.

***

‘Loubear…Loubear…’

‘Mom? Mom!’

‘You have to be strong honey. Everything will be okay. You’ll be okay Loubear.’

Louis woke up with a sudden jolt. He looked around frantically searching for his mother, to have one last glimpse, one last chance to talk to her yet the room was empty. Louis knew he was dreaming. “mom…” Louis whispered through his pacifier, unshed tears pooled on the corner of his eyes threatening to fall anytime. He misses his family so much. There are several times since Louis was abducted that he sincerely wished his parents were not dead and they would suddenly appear through his nursery door and rescued him. Of course, it was impossible. Louis was all alone now, no families nor friends, only the twins.

Two weeks had passed since the incident where Harry had lost it and punished Louis brutally. It took almost a whole week for Louis’s bottom to finally heal and for the ache to completely disappear. Ever since that incident, not once did Louis ever misbehaved. He was the perfect baby. Louis laid still on his crib, staring at the ceiling as he waited for the twins to let him out of the crib. He recalled the past two weeks vaguely. The thoughts of escaping never once appeared on his mind ever since that faithful day. Louis had accepted his reality. Preventing any punishments were his priority.

The two weeks went by with the same routine. The twins would fetch Louis from his crib, cleaned and dressed him before they feed him breakfast. The twins would then play with Louis in his playroom until it is time for lunch. Louis was dumbfounded when the twins had first introduced him to his playroom. It was basically a huge room, filled with many different toys for both genders (from dolls to robots), a mini Toys’R’us. If Louis were indeed a small kid, he would definitely have squealed with delight as he saw his playroom, it every childrens' dream come true, but since he was truly an adult, all he could do was gasped from horror, a dreadful confirmation of Louis’s current situation. The playroom was a reaffirmation to Louis, assuring Louis that the twins were 100% serious about infantilism, there was no escape for Louis in having to be a baby. The twins were really excited as they introduced Louis to his ‘Heaven’ and Louis forced to be excited about it, they coerced Louis to express his excitement verbally. That very day, Louis was expected to jump around with a gleeful expression and giving the twins a big hug and kisses, showing his gratitude. He spent almost an hour thanking the twins. Louis had never felt so humiliated before.   
After feeding Louis his lunch, the twins would then carry Louis back to his crib for a short nap. The twins would always put Louis to sleep by either singing him a lullaby or reading him a book. Louis would usually have a 2-hour nap before the twins would wake him up for a change and later bring him to the Livingroom for his movie and snack time. This time, Louis is expected to watch cartoons as they feed him some fruits and juice, or occasionally a cake or cookies. Next, after his movies, they would usually just sit around for a cuddle. Louis would be sitting in one of the twin’s lap and the other twin would just sit on the floor or beside him, giving him small massages, touching his body. For the first few days, cuddle time is the most uncomfortable for the twins would just fondle his body from his chest to his stomach and even his face. Louis would be tensed whenever their touch came close to his private part but luckily, never once have the twins ever touched him with any sexual intention. After cuddle time, the twins would then feed Louis his dinner and later spend more time on the playroom before they cleaned and changed Louis again and they then feed him his milk and later put him to sleep.

Everyday is the same routine. Louis found it really difficult to get used to for the first few days but now, he was already used to it. In fact, Louis had now learned how to detach himself from his mind and body. Louis would follow the twins’ routine mindlessly. Allowing them the authority to control his body and just not think, at all. At times, when Louis was most depressed, Louis felt like his body is just an empty vessel, a robot that follows the twins’ orders. He allowed his mind to escape his own body. Sometimes, just sometimes, he almost accepted himself and reached subspace where he really felt that he was a kid. 

Of course, the twins realized of Louis’s sometime detachment. They were unhappy of it for they wanted their sweet expressive flower and not just a lifeless doll. However, they knew that Louis detachment is something that would naturally happened for it means that Louis is currently adapting and processing his fate. It’s a process that Louis had to undergo in order to be completely broken. The twins had agreed that they would allow Louis this concession for a few weeks, at least until Louis had totally accepted his condition, before they would confront Louis again and trained him to their liking. They would then have their flower completely, wholeheartedly. 

“Good morning flower. How’s your sleep baby?” Edward soon appeared, unlocking the crib, smiling fondly at his perfect flower. His Louis looks so cute in his yellow Pikachu onesie. “Mowning daddy.” Louis replied, his yellow pacifier still attached to his mouth. Louis raised both his arms, allowing Edward to carry him out of the crib. Edward gave his flower a loud kiss on his forehead before removing his pacifier and carrying him to the bathroom.

“Did you have a good sleep flower?” Edward was giving Louis his bath. Louis was playing with his rubber duckies, or rather just holding it with both his hands. He gave Edward a small nod. “Yes daddy.” After dreaming of his mother, Louis felt a sudden surge of exhaustion. His heart felt like there was a gaping hole, his body felt heavy and his mind blank. Edward realized of his flower’s unusual behavior and soon frowned in worry. He strokes Louis cheek and held his chin gently, turning it slightly so Louis was facing him. “Are you okay baby? You’re unusually quiet today? Are you sick? Should daddy put you back to sleep? You look tired flower.” Edward asked, his voice filled with obvious concern. 

“No, don’t want sleep daddy. I’m okay.” Louis shook his head, refusing more sleep. He was afraid that sleeping would only remind him more of his mother, giving him false sense of hope. His mother is dead, he doesn’t need her appearing in his dream making him all soft and happy before later waking up and reminding him that everything is just an illusion. “I’m really okay daddy, not sick.” Louis reassures one more time. He looked around the bathroom and realized that Harry was not there. This is actually the first time. 

“Where is papa?”

“Ahh…I thought you’d never realize flower. Your papa would be really sad baby.” Edward chuckled as he gave Louis a final wash before wrapping him around in his cute yellow towel and carrying him to the changing table. “Your papa is preparing a surprise for you flower. Today is actually a day for celebration. Are you excited baby?” Edward cooed as he begins putting Louis his diaper. Louis was long used to the notion of having to wear a diaper for the whole day. He was now no longer ashamed of it.

“Surprise? What are we celebrating daddy?” Louis asked curiously. Edward dressed Louis in a cute two-piece sailor suit. He almost screeched in excitement as he saw how cute his flower is. His baby looked like he just came out from the magazine. As the weather was starting to get cold outside, he dressed Louis in a light grey hooded cotton sweater cardigan jacket with ears as well as grey knee length socks to protect his baby from cold. He completed Louis’s look with a sailor hat and a dark blue suede shoes before he gave his flower a deep kiss on mouth and cheeks. 

“Flower you look so handsome baby. Come, stand there and let daddy take a picture of you.” Edward ignored his flower’s initial question and busied himself his photographing his baby. Louis was also used to Edward’s hobby in taking his pictures that he just stood there, in the corner of his nursery and waited patiently. He knew that he was dressed differently today. His clothes today are rather formal, not usually the casual clothes he wore at home. _‘Maybe they are taking me outside today? But where? T-the town? What kind of celebration is it?’_ Louis questioned himself. Half dread and half excitement filled him. He doesn’t want anyone to see him dressed like a ridiculous little boy, he knew that he would be embarrassed for sure but being allowed out of the house excite him, a lot. Finally, he could breathe some fresh air after being cooped in this house for too long. For the first time in a very long time, Louis allowed himself to hope, hope that he might be able to find ways to escape this house, escaping the twins. 

“Flower! Look at daddy! Smile for daddy sweetpie.” Edward broke Louis’s chain of thoughts as he stood in from him holding his phone, encouraging Louis to pose for the camera. Louis did as he was told. He stood awkwardly and smiled brightly to the camera, showing his teeth. It is a pose that Edward had taught him, he was to be in his happiest expression whenever he was asked to pose. “Good boy. You look so handsome baby. Do you want to see? Daddy is going to print this photo and hang it here in your nursery.” 

Louis cringe at the idea but just smiled at Edward. He saw the result of the photo and slightly wince. He doesn’t look bad of course, in fact he is quite handsome. Just that he looks nothing like an attractive adult but instead, a handsome boy dressed like a sailor. Louis looked like he just came out from the cover page of Parent Magazine. 

“Handsome aren’t you flower?” Edward asked excitedly. It was a hobby of his in collective photos, especially photos of his flower and his brother. He would usually print out the photos and took and placed it in a photo album. He already had dozens of photo albums on Harry and is now collecting photo albums filled with pictures of his flower. Today’s photo is exceptionally beautiful that he decides that would enlarge it and hang it on the nursery. Both Harry and him would enjoy looking at it everyday. 

“Daddy? Are we going out? What are we celebrating? Where is papa?” 

“Oh! Sorry flower, daddy didn’t answer your question just now did I? Forgive me baby, daddy was too excited.” Edward laughed as he places his phone on the back pocket of his jeans and carried Louis on his hip. “What are we celebrating will be a secret honey, your papa will tell you later. Now, since you’ve been such a good little boy, we decided that you are allowed to go out and play in the garden of this house. It’s been too long since you were outdoor, right? Today is the day baby. We’ll be having breakfast picnic in the garden, your papa is preparing it right now. Excited? It’s a bit chilly outside so we’ll stay out maybe for a few hours? When the weather is nicer we’ll let you out longer flower.”  
Louis was actually excited. Even though he is not going to the town, just the idea of being allowed outside satisfy him a lot. When was the last time he felt the warmth of sunlight? He really needs his vitamin D. “Are we going now daddy? Can we go now? Please? Please? It’s warm daddy, I have a jacket see?” Louis wriggled around Edward hold and showed him the thick jacket that he was wearing, making Edward laugh.

“I am aware of your jacket baby. Yes, I know you are warm and yes, we are going outside right now. Promise daddy that you’ll tell me immediately if you’re uncomfortable or unwell, will you? You didn’t start your morning like usual, daddy is worried flower. You’ll also promise to tell daddy or papa if you’re cold, will you?”

“Okay daddy, promise.” 

“Good boy flower. Now...” Edward voice took a sudden change to extreme coldness. “It’s your first-time outside flower, be a good boy. Don’t try anything funny. This mansion is huge baby, you don’t know the way and we’ll catch you quickly if you dare to run away, nobody will help you escape. You don’t want the consequence for trying to escape Louis. We will allow you to roam around and explore the garden, we have beautiful flowers and a small lake but you are only allowed to roam around place where we can see you. Ask for permissions if you want to go further, one of us will accompany you. Don’t try anything funny flower or you’ll never be allowed out and your punishment will be something you don’t want to experience. All your previous punishments will be like a walk in the park honey. Trust me, you don’t want it. Now, do you understand baby? Promise to be good?”  
Louis face paled at Edward’s warning. He believed everything the twin says, each and every word. If the previous punishments were nothing compared to the punishment he would receive if he was caught escaping, Louis knew that he will never survive it. The twins would definitely kill him. “Y-yes d-daddy. I p-promise I’ll b-be good daddy. N-nothing funny, promise.”

“Okay, daddy believe you flower. Now let’s go find your papa.” Louis received another kiss on his temple and is carried outside of his nursery.


	4. Louis Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Hello Everyone,_  
>  I'm sorry it took so long for me to update & its a short chapter too.  
> I've been having some trouble in writing this story. I've written, deleted and changed this chapter so many times that i'm not even confident with whether you guys will like it or not.  
> After this chapter, Louis will begin accepting the twins (hopefully). He's been through enough mentally, the twins as well, they're hurting too. All of them need some love and i'm gonna give it!! (Next chapter)  
> Please!! Let me know if there's anything that you don't like about this chapter. Your comments helped my writing so so so much.  
> Please love our Hazza and Ed!!  
> Let me know if there's anything i should change or if you want anything to be included to the stories.  
> Thank you so very much!!  
>  _Cheers,_  
>  **Mkolture**

Needless to say, the Style’s garden was phenomenal. The word beautiful was in fact an understatement. Louis gaped and awed at the scenery in front of him. It is like you are in Kew Gardens, just a little smaller in size but equally magnificent. Louis purred in gratification as he finally felt and relished his first warmth of sunlight. The chilling breeze of the wind washed through his entire body, caressing him like a symphony, calming him. Louis promised himself that he would be really good today, so that the twins would let him out often. The privileged that Louis got to experience today made him greedier, yearning for more freedom. The thought of being kept indoor and being denied fresh air and sunlight for many days to come send chills to his body.

“Thank you, daddy.” Louis whispered and hugged Edward’s neck tightly. “I’ll be good. Please don’t lock me inside anymore.”

Edward was taken aback by Louis’s vulnerability. He knew that his flower needed the time to be outdoor, he never realized how much of an impact being outdoor would affected Louis emotionally. His flower seemed more docile, more helpless, more accepting. Edward smiled and gave his flower a firm kiss on his temple. 

“Flower, you only have to be good and listen to us, we’ll allow you outside more often baby. We’ll even take you to the town sweetpea.” Edward cooed, caressing Louis back calmly. “Daddy promise, we’ll spend more time outside alright? You just have to be a good boy for us and we’ll have lots of fun together.”

Louis gave a small nod. Having allowed something is better than nothing. He wanted to escape this prison so badly that his heart ache both in sadness and frustration. Louis’s breathing began to become slightly erratic, he was having a minor panic attack. He tried to remove himself from Edward’s tight hold yet to no avail. Edward’s grip is like a steel, he is not letting Louis down. Edward knew something was not right with his flower and remain motionless, giving Louis time to calm down and compose himself. Louis’s mind is like a rollercoaster and his emotions were uncontrollable, he wanted to lash out at everyone and everything. Every withheld emotion for the past weeks came back pouring down on him like a waterfall. He still could not fathom the ‘tragedy’ that befall on him. He hated himself for taking his freedom for granted, not cherishing it and look at him now! He had to beg for everything, even to be let out and enjoy the sun and fresh air. He hated himself for being so weak, so helpless and resigned. He hated the twins, the source of his catastrophe. He hated his room, this house and everyone inside. He hated his parents for dying and leaving him behind. He hated everyone! Louis clenched both his fists tightly, he bites his inner cheeks real hard till he could taste blood as he tried to control his emotion. _‘Calm down stupid Louis. Now is not the time for you to be angry and do something dumb! You’ll be locked inside forever if you do. Calm the fuck down! You have to listen to them, be good be smart Louis!’_ , Louis mentally chant, mollifying himself. 

“You okay now flower?” Edward asked as he wait for Louis’s rapid breathing to calm down. “Calm enough baby?”

“Yes daddy, I’m sorry. Thank you.” Louis whispered, he was silently relieved that the twin’s mood were good enough to not punish him for his panic attack. The twins’ unpredictable mood is what troubled Louis the most. He is afraid of testing the water and setting the boundaries of what is acceptable and not for he could never predict when or why he would be punished, beaten or yelled at and when he would be praised, coddled or loved. 

Louis tried wriggling his way down, he wanted to walk by himself or maybe tried running around the huge garden hoping to further calm himself but Edward’s grip did not permit. “Please daddy, can you let me down? I’I want to walk around by m-myself. P-please sir?”

“No, later flower. After we eat, daddy and papa will give you time to play around. Now please keep still, daddy don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.” Edward replied sternly. “Let’s not waste anymore time and go meet your papa, he must be lonely waiting for us.”

The walk to where Harry was waiting took another 15 minutes. Louis was both surprised by the size of the estate and the twin’s strength in carrying him on his hip throughout the entire journey as though he weights nothing. They walked past a huge greenhouse which was very well-maintained, a small shed filled with colorful flower pots hanging outside, a treehouse and a playground that looked used and old enough for Louis to assume that the twins must have played there often when they were young, and finally they walked towards the lake. The water while calm had so many different hues of blue, reflecting the bright blue sky, the trees on the far side of the lake were mirrored on the lake, with it being autumn, the leaves were in full sunflame-golden shades, and as the lake rippled, they seemed to dance with a life of their own. Louis was so mesmerized with the entire scene that the thought of finding ways to escape never came across his mind. He even almost missed out Harry who was already waiting nearby, sitting facing the lake over a huge picnic mat filled with several different kinds of foods. 

“Look baby, there’s your papa.” Edward whispered. “Why don’t you run to him and give him a kiss.”

Edward put Louis down and nudged him forward towards where Harry was waiting. “Go on flower, run to papa!”

Harry was already standing and waiting. His smile so radiant as he saw his two most important people approaching. Louis’s face flushed radish red as he hesitantly jogged towards where Harry was standing. Harry beamed in pure ecstasy as he carried his flower on his arms, peppering kisses all over his handsome face. 

“My handsome sailor. Do you miss papa, flower? You look so cute in this outfit!” Harry laughed as he tightened his hug. “Did you choose his outfit Ed? Please tell me you took some pictures of our sailor here.” 

“Of course, I did, Hazza. I’m going to print it and hang it in his nursery.” Edward approach his twin, hugging him for the side. “Flower, did you give your papa a kiss?”

“Sorry…” Louis said weakly as he gave Harry a quick kiss on his cheek. “I-I miss y-you papa.”

“Papa miss you too, my little sailor. Come, you must be hungry baby. Since today is a day for celebration, papa have prepared all your favorite foods. You can eat as much as you want baby.” Harry carried his flower over to the picnic mat, placing him down gently. Edward followed and sat beside Louis, already preparing his plate and sippy cup. 

Louis’s stomach growled as he eyed the foods in front of him. From pizzas, to pancakes, fruits, cereals, cakes and the classic English breakfasts, finally he could taste real solid food and not the usual mushy tasteless porridge or organic leaves that the twins would usually feed him. Both twins chuckled as they saw Louis’s hungry expression. Harry put on Louis’s ‘I’m the cutest’ bib and gently ruffled his hair.

“Go on, choose whatever you want flower.”

“Can I have pizza please papa?” Louis asked meekly. His hands itched to just pick the food on his own and eat it immediately but he knew he had to wait, the twins would kill him for it. 

“Here, open your mouth flower. Say Ahhh…” Edward cooed as he places the pizza in front of Louis’s mouth, urging him to open it. Louis obeyed without hesitation. The pizza melted on his mouth. Louis moaned in delight. He finished the entire slice within four bites.

“Hazza, you never told me that the foods that you’ll prepare will be something bought outside. I thought it’s something that the chef will be cooking, something fresh and organic. These are junk food Hazza, our flower might upset his tummy. Too much grease and sugar, you know I’m not okay with it.” Edward reprimanded his twin sternly. 

“Relax Ed… Louis here won’t be eating these foods everyday, he’ll be fine. Look at how much he’s enjoying it, cut him some slack Eddie. Today’s special remember? Our flower should enjoy himself.” Harry assured his twin while throughout the entire time, not removing his eyes from the flower sitting beside him. Edward gave his twin a curt growl before relenting and continue to feed his baby boy.

“Can I have another slice please daddy?” Louis plead. Pride be damn, he would even beg on his knees. He doesn’t know when he will get another chance to eat normal adult food, his comfort food, it could take another months or years. 

“Sure, you really do love Pizzas don’t you flower? Daddy will have the chef to make you a healthy pizza next time, something organic and less greasy like this one.” 

Louis tried to keep himself from shuddering visibly at the horror of the mental image that phrase inspired. _‘Organic pizza? Why is these monsters so obsessed in my diet and health? I’ve been living just fine for the past 19 years!’_ Louis mentally grunt as he chewed on his food. After another slice of pancake, a bowl of cheerios and two chocolate brownies, Louis could no longer fit another food in his overly stuffed stomach.

“You full baby?” Edward asked, clearly concerned. “Did your tummy ache? You had too much sugar sweetpea. Here, finish your water.”

“My stomach is fine daddy. Thank you.” Louis took his sippy cup and finished his water. He felt slight discomfort on his stomach but chose to ignore and deny it, not wanting to risk the twins responding to his discomfort dramatically. Who knows they might even forbid him from eating anything sweet forever? Not going to happen. Period.

“If you’re done eating flower, would you like papa to tell you about what we are celebrating today?” Harry asked, his voice clearly portrayed extreme excitement. “I’m sure you are going to love the news baby!”

Louis hesitated but gave the twin a small nod, anxiety gnawed in the pit of his stomach.

“Congratulation flower, you are officially a Styles! Your adoption letter is out baby, the agency managed to send it to us last night, you are legitimately ours. Louis Styles, welcome to the family.” Harry was grinning from ears to ears. Finally, he has a family, Edward and Louis Styles, the two most important people in his life, he would die protecting them.   
Louis felt a lump form in his throat, he could not register what Harry had just said to him. “What?” He opened his mouth wide in wordless shock. “H-how? I-is it even possible? I-I can’t…no! W-what? I’m an adult, it’s not possible for me to be adopted, at least not legally?! Y-you can’t j-just…no! I’m Louis Tomlinson, m-my parents are Johannah and Mark Tomlinson. No…y-you can’t…” Still dazed from the appalling news, Louis began muttering incoherently. “I-I I’m a Tomlinson…Tomlinson…” Louis was quivering from distress, his stomach felt like acid and all those foods that he had just consumed threatened to spill itself. Edward knew he was having another attack. He gripped Louis arms tightly, so tight that Louis knew it would bruise.

“Louis, stop. Look at daddy.” Edward’s expression was serious as his fingers held Louis’s chin firmly. Louis was still struggling, he wanted to run towards the lake and just drown himself, escaping this hell. All those suppressed angers that he previously struggled to keep at bay loomed to lash out again. He tried yanking Edward’s grip, he struggled to remove himself from the binding hands and was desperate to distance himself from twins. He tried kicking and attempt at biting but Edward was too strong. 

“No…No…I’m a Tomlinson. My parents are…No…” 

“Louis, stop. Calm down before papa punish you. Stop struggling, now.” Harry who have been silent all this time began moving, his fingers dug deep into the back of Louis’s neck, reaffirming his threat. Louis looked up, his eyes holding a wordless plea, begging the twins to just let him go. “Quiet. Stop struggling. You will calm down, now.” 

Louis felt cornered, like a prey who’s going to be eaten by its predators. The twins’ gripped on both his neck and arms hurts and suffocated him. He could not move, could not breath, like his body and mind was not his. Louis looked at Harry, appalled, a mute plea in his eyes, but Harry just slapped his thigh, daring Louis to disobey. The twins gave Louis another few minutes to calm down and compose his breath yet their grips did not ease one bit. 

“Look at daddy Louis. I need you to listen and remember it. You are ours. You are Louis Styles, I don’t want you to ever mention the word Tomlinson ever again. You know the consequence if you do, you won’t be sitting down for a while baby. Now, tell daddy you understand.” Edward’s tone was harsh and hard. His grip got tighter when Louis failed to respond immediately, causing Louis to cry out in pain. 

“Yes daddy! I understand, please…hurts. M-my arms hurts…” Louis plea was ignored.

“What is your name flower?” Edward’s grip got tighter, his nails dug deep.

“OWW!! Stop…please…” Louis yowled out loud in sheer pain, tears were flowing freely now. He felt like a huge chunk of his arms had been torn off. “I-I I-I’m L-Louis S-Styles. Please…daddy…papa…”

“Again.” This time Harry gave Louis’s thigh another cruel pinch, warning him to comply.

“Argh! Please...daddy…papa… I’m Louis Styles. My name is Louis styles. Louis Styles…Please…I’m sorry, please stop…” Louis gave out an anguish sob, begging for his ordeal to stop. “I’m Louis Styles daddy, papa. My name is Louis Styles daddy. Please, stop…it hurts. I’m Louis Styles…My name is Louis Styles.”

Finally, everything stops, Edward had let go of his lethal grip on Louis’s arms and Harry had stopped pinching him. Louis felt like someone had set both his arms and thigh on fire. Louis was a mess. He curled himself in fetal position, protecting his body, weeping. 

“Did you learn you lesson flower? Daddy and papa hates punishing you.” Still shaking, Louis looked up at Edward, the fear leaping into his eyes and nodded weakly. His throat had gone dry and he couldn’t even begin to speak. Edward held out his arms and Louis looked at him in relief, he crawled into them eagerly. He was glad that the twins were no longer violent and settled against the twin’s chest, clinging on for dear life. 

“S-sorry daddy. S-sorry papa. Please don’t punish me again, hurts so bad.” Louis whispered, hiding his face on the sturdy chest. Harry began to caress up and down Louis’s spine, calming him. 

“Look at papa, flower. Thank you for taking your punishment bravely and for learning your lesson.” Harry’s fingers straying into Louis’s hair, stroking him softly. “We still have things to tell you baby, will you be good and listen? Nomore nonsense from you?”

Louis looked up, his eyes wide and fearful, then looked down again and shook his head, wordlessly. He bit on his lip, bracing himself for further ghastly news to come. 

“First of all, your adoption is legal flower. The agency we got you from had connections with the government, you are legally a Styles. Your name on the government records and identity card have been changed, all your belongings like your money and bank accounts, your apartment lease, school, all of your asset have been transferred to us. We are allowed 100% access to it for we, flower, represents you. That saying baby, we’ve closed your previous bank account and transferred all your money to another bank under the name of Louis Styles which you have no access without our permission. We are also terminating your apartment lease; your belongings inside will be disposed of since you have everything you need here. We are also withdrawing you from school, I have turn in your withdrawal letter this morning and paid off all your student loan flower. You are fully ours, body and soul.” 

Louis was dumbstruck by what Harry had just said. He felt the world came crashing down on him. Everything he own is gone. His old life is gone. Even if he managed to escape from the twins, he would be homeless. Everything he possessed had been stripped off him. His apartment…Louis gasped at the thought of his home. His belonging will be removed. A new wave of panic overwhelmed him. Desperately, Louis grabbed onto Harry’s hand tightly, silently pleading. Unshed tears pooled on the back of his swollen eyes, jeopardizing to spill anytime.

“Please…Please papa, don’t throw away my things. My family album, please…it’s my only memories left of my family. Please…at least don’t throw my only memories of them away. Please papa…let me keep them. A-and my musical box and my guitar, my mum bought it for me. Don’t throw it away…please…I-I’ll be g-good, really g-good from now on. I-I won’t escape, I’ll be w-whatever you want me to be, I-I’ll listen to everything you say j-just please let me keep them, don’t throw it away. Please daddy…Please papa…” Louis begged, his tears uncontrollable. He was silently praying that the twins would be kind enough to listen to his wish. The twins were silent. Louis waited for them to respond, each second felt like years, he could feel his heart beating in his chest, the noise so loud that he felt sure the twins could hear it. 

“Okay. Daddy will have someone bring your family album, musical box and your guitar here. The rest of your belonging will be thrown or donated. However,” Edward’s expression hardened and his eyes were deadly serious. “Those things will not be kept in your nursery. We’ll keep it locked in the storage, it will be taken care of. Daddy will make sure someone is responsible in keeping them in good quality. We just don’t want you looking at it. Your old life is done and over Louis, the belonging you requested will be kept here, but they’ll still be only memories. Your life now consists only of us. This is our only concession, you understand?”

Louis swallowed nervously. He wanted to complaint and grovel for his things to be placed in his room but he knew that the twins are not in the mood to negotiate. At least it is much better than for his things to be thrown away. 

“Thank you, daddy and papa.” Louis whispered, suppressing a sigh. 

“You promised to be good Louis, papa expect you to keep your promise or your belongings will be thrown away. It’s because we love you so much that we are only willing to bring them here.” Harry warned ominously. “We are now your family, you’ll come to love us like you love them. In fact, we want you to love us more.”

Louis shivered and burrowed his head into Edward’s chest, whimpering softly to himself. His body felt so exhausted, his head felt as if tons of bricks were pounding. He knew that all his fights are gone. There was nothing for him to fight, nor does he have the will or power to fight. His life belongs to them. They are the sun to this withering flower. 

“I want to go home daddy, please?”

***

Harry carried the already sleeping Louis back to his nursery and cautiously place him down on his changing table. He gently stripped Louis clothes off him, and remove his diaper. Louis was stark naked. His eyes and lips swollen from too much crying, his sleeping form calmed Harry down, his Louis looked like an angel send from above, only for him and Edward. Dark purple shades of bruises began to form on his flower’s arms and thigh, Harry’s heart clenched looking at those wounds. Gingerly, he gave each wound a gentle kiss.

“I love you flower.” Harry whispered, placing another kiss on Louis’s forehead. “My good boy. Please love us too.”

“How’s our boy Hazza?” Edward walked towards his brother, gently cuddling him. He was holding Louis’s clothes in his other hand. 

“There’s bruises here and there but it’ll heal soon Ed. Do you think Louis has already accepted his fate? He’ll come to love us, won’t he?” Harry whispered. “I don’t want him broken Ed. I can’t lose him. He’s ours, our flower.”

“He’ll be okay Hazza. Our Louis is strong. Of course, he’s going to love us. We are his only family now. We’ll love him so much that he’ll beg us to stop loving him. He needed today’s revelation Hazza. Only then he’ll accept his fate. We are his family now. Our Louis is ours, our flower.” Edward told him, cradling Harry’s face gently in his hand, stroking his cheek with thumb. “He is ours Hazza. Let’s dress him up okay? I don’t want our flower to catch a cold.”

Edward began by gently smearing some ointment on Louis’s wound while Harry was using warm cloth to wiped off Louis’s sweat. They later put on a new diaper swiftly and dressing Louis in a black & white striped legging with a pink long-sleeved ‘Hug me’ T-shirt followed by a black sox and mittens. Harry gently pried Louis’s mouth open and slipped in a pink pacifier. Their Louis looked so cute!

“Hazza, do you think our flower would wake up from it? I really want to do it, celebrating his first day as Louis Styles.” Edward asked, his facial expression clearly worried as he held a pair of black diamond hoop earrings. 

“Do it swiftly and he’ll be okay baby. Go on, you’ve prepared the earrings for so long, having it custom made with our names engraved on it, put it on Ed. Our flower will be okay. He’s too tired anyway.” Harry encouraged as he prepared the piercing kit. 

Both twins washed their hands and put on a sterile latex gloved. Harry prepared a bowl full of alcohol and some cotton balls and place it beside the changing table, and opened a pack of sterilized needles. Edward picked up one of the rings and dipped it in the bowl. He swabbed Louis left ear with alcohol and took the sterilized needle from his brother. Harry gave his brother a kiss on his cheek as he encouraged his brother to plunge the needle straight through Louis’s flesh. Harry himself felt slightly nervous as he is afraid that his flower would wake up, hurt. It was ironical how the twins were nervous in putting a tiny little hole onto their flower’s ears when they did not even felt a slight tension during the times they slashed and killed their victims. 

“Ready?” Each twin already held a needle and an earring on their hands. They felt that piercing both ears at the same time would lessen the pain and quickened their flower’s torment. They took a final breath before they plunged the needle straight to Louis’s ears and swiftly placed the earrings. Thankfully, Louis only squirmed in his sleep, somewhat grunting but he didn’t wake up from his sleep. Both twins grinned in obvious pride as they saw the black diamond lodged in their baby’s ears. Their Louis looked so beautiful, the earrings representing their ownership. Their flower has been marked and claimed. 

“I’m taking his picture.” Edward took out his phone and took a few pictures of their sleeping flower wearing his new earrings. “He’s so beautiful Hazza, our Louis Styles.” 

“I know. Our flower is perfect.” Harry looked at his brother lovingly. He gently kissed Edward’s eyelashes and then his nose and finally claimed his mouth. His hard lips opening Edward’s mouth and his tongue thrusting in, tasting him. When it was over, Harry gently fondled his brother’s face, rewarding him with another kiss on his forehead. “Let’s put our flower to sleep.”


	5. Finally, a change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hi everyone,**
> 
> Finally an update. Oh God!! I took so long i know... I was having real difficulties finding inspiration to continue this story. Had to write & delete, write & delete for a couple of times.  
> I hope you this chapter.   
> Louis is finally opening himself, accepting the twins. AND!! this is really important,  
> Our Hazza & Ed is finally getting so much kinder, treating Louis so much nicer. Agree????  
> Have you guys fallen for our dark twins already???  
> There's introduction to Niall here... he'll have his stories no worries. something different than Louis.  
> A small hint: He's not a baby, but something else. HAHA  
> Still, i would be really grateful if you could give me ideas about Niall's story. he would be really great friend with Louis though.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.  
> tell me if there's anything you don't like about or needed me to improve on.  
> It would take some times for me to update the next chapter as you all know, i'm finding it hard to write these days.  
> Please be patient and thank you for all your love and comments.
> 
> _Cheers guys,_   
>  **Mkolture**

“How’s your ears flower?” 

Louis sat in the huge vintage black leather sofa located in the twins’ luxurious office. The twins were busy in their respective tables, sorting out their business and bills. Almost a week had passed by since the day Louis got his piercing. Doubtlessly, Louis was appalled at first when he saw his new appearance. Although the pain was manageable, the shame for an adult man to have a piercing on both ears was almost unbearable. Louis had actually shed a few tears when the twins proudly show Louis his new piercing. Louis felt like a collared dog. Having the twins’ name engraved and lodged in his ears was humiliating. The twins forbid him to remove the earrings and Louis had no choice but to suppress his shame and get used to them. 

Ever since the big revelation of Louis being a Styles, Louis felt like there’s a huge void in his heart. He is tired of resisting and fighting and honestly, Louis have completely given up the hope of escaping or getting his old life back. When fighting only earned him pain and emotional stress, accepting is the better option both physically and mentally. Being stripped off everything and with nothing more to lose, Louis wanted to embrace his new fate and begin living again. At least Louis is healthy and alive. He wanted to feel happy again. He wanted a purpose in his life, to feel needed and to have power to choose and decide. He’s tired of hating, crying and being depressed. He wanted to live, to feel alive again. Survival, safety, warmth and if he’s lucky, a tiny bit of happiness is Louis’s source of motivation. If the twins could not be removed from his life, Louis will have to accept them and try to change them. Louis decided that he won’t be a victim anymore, the twins will have to learn to compromise and Louis promised to try no matter how long it takes.

“It’s okay now daddy.” Louis replied the concerned twin.   
The twins were pretty clingy towards him. Either Edward or Harry is expected to always be by Louis’s sides, never leaving him alone. Like today, despite them being busy, Louis was asked to wait in the sofa nearby. The twins would check on him every few minutes, asking small questions like whether he’s okay or if he needed anything. Almost 2 hours had passed and Louis sat quietly in the sofa watching the twins or the window. He is getting bored. The twins had placed a few toys like plastic cars and some blocks for Louis to play. Louis ‘played’ with them for a few minutes before completely ignoring the ridiculous toys. 

“Daddy? Can I read some book please? I-I’m bored…” Louis asked meekly. He is still very cautious of his behaviors in front of the twins. The last bruising, he received from them have not completely fade and he is not looking forward to attaining more. 

“You bored with your toys already flower? Oh no…I’m sorry baby, daddy didn’t realize that 2 hours had already passed. Let me see…” Edward bite his lower lip, thinking. “You think it’s alright Hazza for Louis to read some book? I think we still have some more work to do, it might take another hour and our baby here is bored.”

“Yeah…I’ll do it Ed. I think we have some children friendly books somewhere.” Harry stood up from his leather seat and walked toward the two stories shelf filled with books. Of course, the twins have their own library. “Give papa a few minutes’ flower, I think we have some books here suitable for you.” Harry climbed the stairs towards the second floor.

“Thank you, papa.” Louis bites his inner cheeks, silently hoping that the twin would not give him some stupid picture books like how to count your 1,2,3 or learn your A, B, C.

“You want some drinks flower? Juice?” Edward approach the sofa and kneeled in front of his boy, ruffling his hair gently. “You’re being such a good boy today. Give daddy and papa another hour okay? After this we are all yours.”

“Yeah...” Louis actually smiled. He could get used to the twins being this kind and less violent. Of course, they’re still very unpredictable and strict but at least he’s not hurting. “Thank you, daddy. C-can I have some water please?” 

Edward beamed at the way his flower is behaving so sweetly. Louis is finally starting to accept his fate and acknowledge the fact that the twins is all he got. Edward love how Louis is gradually opening himself to them and even willing to ask for things. He’s no longer the timid lifeless boy who would flinch whenever the twins approach or talk to him. Even Harry is cheerful these days. The twins have never felt this happy before. 

Edward gave Louis a firm kiss on his lip before returning with a red Elmo sippy cup filled with water in his hand. “Here baby.” He gave Louis another kiss on his forehead before returning to his table and continue with his work. Yes, the twins are very wealthy. Their parents and grandparents had left them with a hundred billions of dollars when they passed away. They own several businesses around the world which is already running and does not require the twins’ involvement apart from few days a month teleconference or like today, some signings to do. 

“Here flower, papa have some books for you.” Harry returned with a few books on his hand. “I have the little prince, several Roald Dahl’s books, the cat in the hat and some marvel comics for you. Choose any book from here baby.” 

Louis actually breathe out a sigh of relieve. Thank the Mighty Lord that at least the twins were sane enough to give him books that are actually readable. These books, although still meant to be for children, were at least acceptable. He could actually read it and enjoy it. Louis chose the marvel comics and gave Harry another smile, he was seriously grateful. 

“Thank you, papa.” 

“You are very welcome, my polite flower. Do smile for us more baby, we love it. Papa never felt this happy before.” Harry gave his boy a tight hug and kissed his forehead before returning to his table. 

The three of them were engrossed in their respective works, the twins making several phone calls and studying some business-related documents and Louis reading his comic. Louis was actually enjoying himself. It’s been a long time since he felt this peaceful and calm, his mind could finally focus on other things apart from his abhorring condition. 

“We’re done here flower, sorry for neglecting you baby. Daddy and papa have some business to settle.” Edward stood up from his seat, stretched himself before approaching Louis. “Enjoyed your reading? Come, put down your book baby, let’s grab our lunch. Our flower must be hungry.”

“Can I bring the books with me daddy? I haven’t finish reading my Avengers comic, please? I-I want to read it later tonight at my Nur-room.”

“No flower, no reading comics at night. We’ll read you bedtime stories later tonight, you can choose the book for tonight though. Tomorrow, if you are good, papa will give you some time here in the library to continue reading your comic.” Harry grinned and tousled his flower’s hair before carrying him on his arms, heading to the kitchen for their lunch. 

“Our lunch ready?”

Edward walked ahead of his twin and flower, meeting the house’s chef who’s already busy cleaning the kitchen. Occasionally, the twins would cook for themselves but most of the time, Erik the chef, is responsible for their meals. Since they had Louis, Edward particularly, made Erik prepare a weekly report detailing about the menus that he would be cooking for Louis and the twins. The poor chef would always blanch with cold sweat whenever it was time for him to show his report to Edward for he never knew how the twin would react. Edward expect perfection for his flower. 

“Yes, master Edward. Grill salmon with asparagus for master Edward and Harry. Chicken noodle soup with only a small pinch of salt along with organic carrots and celery creamy pesto dip, using low-fat cottage cheese for young master Louis.” Erik mentioned each menu while efficiently setting the table.

Harry soon entered the kitchen with Louis in his arms. He gently places Louis in his high chair, ensuring that the seatbelt is securely fasten around Louis’s lower abdomen across the hips before setting the tray table. Erik made sure that the chicken noodle soup is in the right temperature, neither too hot nor cold, before placing it on the tray along with the veggie dip. 

“Your food young master Louis, please enjoy.” 

“Thank you.” Louis said softly. Erik gave the three of them a small bow before exiting the kitchen quietly. Louis had learnt his lesson ever since the beatings the got from talking to the old butler. He knew now that he is not supposed to engage any of the staffs in casual conversation. He is not supposed to look at them and never, ever, get caught giving anyone other than the twins his laugh or smile. Even the entire staff of the Styles mansion knew that Louis is off limit even since the disappearance of the old butler. 

“Hazza, you going to fed our flower or do want me to do it baby?” Edward asked his brother who is currently focused on his phone as he put on Louis his yellow bib and placing his yellow Pikachu sippy cup on the tray. “Your water flower.”

“Thank you, daddy.” Louis said his thanks, earning him a small peck on his nose from Edward, before he picked up the sippy cup with his mitted hands, drinking it.

“You do it Ed, I still have some emails to reply. Sorry flower.” He gave Louis an apologetic smile before concentrating back on his phone. 

“Open your mouth flower, say Ahhh…”

Louis opened his mouth and swallowed the almost tasteless soup. He already got used to the way his food tasted here. Although the ingredients they used for his food were top quality however, Edward is very particular in ensuring that only a minimal amount of spices and oil are to be used. Louis were rarely given foods that were fried or grilled, most of the foods he ate were usually baked or soup base. That saying, Louis realized how the healthy foods had changed his body. He is a little thinner now, in a very kind healthy kind of way and his face and skin is glowing. However, though he appreciates how the twins played major role in his health, he would still kill for a pizza with extra cheese or some fried chickens right now. He misses his occasional dose of alcohol, few glass of whisky or a can or two of beer. He misses his smoke too. Though he is not an aggressive smoker, having a puff or two would still be very much welcome. 

“Here, let daddy remove your mittens so that you can enjoy your veggie dips.” Edward remove the blue silky mittens and pushed the veggie dip closer to Louis. “Go on baby, eat it. It’s healthy for you.”

Louis wanted to gag at the idea of eating raw celery and carrot. He hated them ever since he was a baby. _‘Damn it, how do I refuse? Shit! Double fuck! I’ve been such a good boy, I tried fucking hard and now I might be punished for these veggies. Think Louis. Think…’_ Louis racked his brain thinking of ways to refuse the veggie dip. He doesn’t want to be punished, his body had received enough pain but he also hated these veggies, not once did he ever managed to swallow it. Louis swallowed convulsively, willing his vocal chords to work. _‘Please don’t punish me…please don’t punish me…please…please…let their mood be good today…’_

“I-I don’t eat r-raw celery and carrot daddy.” Louis whispered, his voice resigned. “I-I’m sorry…P-please don’t punish me. D-don’t hit me please…”

Each second trickled by slowly, the twins were silent. Even Harry who since just now was focused on his phone looked up. Louis’s stomach started to do series of flips that it always did when he knew he was in trouble. Suddenly, both twins laughed out loud. Louis was shocked by their reaction. He expected the usual, either one of them going all mental and start hissing and manhandled him violently, not this where both of them laughed as though he had just uttered the funniest joke.

Harry who was the first to calmed down grinned and tousled Louis’s hair. 

“Flower, why are you so scared of us? It’s only celery and carrot baby. If you don’t like it, don’t eat it. We have plenty of vegetables for you to eat. Why would we punish you for a mere veggie dip baby?” 

“Your papa is right flower, why would we punish you for a mere veggie dip? You are too cute to be true baby.” Edward calmed himself down and stroked his baby’s cheeks. “Daddy will make sure that Erik remembers you hate raw celery and carrot flower. Now, what do you want for the veggie dip baby?”

Louis actually blushed. His strained shoulder managed to finally relax knowing that the twins did not go mental on him. “Cucumber daddy?”

“Cucumber it is then.” Edward rise from his seat and walked towards the refrigerators before returning with a bag filled with evenly cut cucumber. “Here you go beautiful.”

The three of them ate their food peacefully. The twins making small conversations, asking Louis unimportant questions, trying to loosen him up. They managed to get another two smile from their baby which made them grinned with glee. This is it, the glorifying moment where Louis is finally getting used to his life. No longer resisting, but actually accepting. 

“Good job buddy. You full? Want another bowl?” Harry asked, he had finished his food early and replaced his brother in feeding their baby, allowing Edward to finally eat his food. 

“No papa, I’m full. Thank you.”

“Okay baby, finish your water. Want some desserts? I think papa wants some ice cream.” Harry cleaned Louis’s plate off the tray, dumping it in the sink before going over the refrigerator in search for some ice cream.

“C-can I?” Louis eyes actually widen with hope. Finally, some sugar. He looked at Edward, giving the man his puppy eyes. He knew that in regard for his diet intake, Edward is the one that made the final decision. Edward chuckled at his flower’s begging expression. His baby is being so adorable today. If he could fly to show how happy he was, he would fly all to way to mars while dancing and twirling around. He stood up and followed his brother towards the freezer, checking for some ice cream. Haagen Dazs. Edward sigh, he made a mental note to have Erik prepare some homemade ice cream for Louis next time, something less sugary and less artificial.

“Only two spoon baby. There’s too much sugar in this brand.” Edward managed to stifled his amusement and gave his flower and brother a stern look. “I mean it Hazza, two spoon only. Normal spoon baby, that’s a serving spoon that you’re holding. I don’t want our baby here to be sick.”

“Fine, jeez…it’s only ice cream Ed. Look at our baby here, he looks so sad.” Harry sat down and opened the chocolate flavor Haagen Dazs tub. “Sorry flower, your daddy said two spoon. Don’t worry, daddy will give you two huge spoon.” Harry managed to whispered the last sentence.

Louis gave the twins his first giggle.

***

“Our flower is asleep. For the first time, he didn’t cry at all today. Did you see the smiles Hazza? He even giggled to us. He’s actually laughing baby. I could listen to his laugh everyday.”

“I know, he’s perfect. I’m going to draw a bath for us.” Harry gave his brother a quick kiss before walking to their bathroom. He was actually humming some kind of song. Like Edward, Harry was over the moon with Louis’s behavior today. Harry waited for the tub to fill, adding in few drips of Chamomile essential oil that his brother loved so much. “Baby come here.”

Edward enter the bathroom. “Undress yourself baby.” Harry said in a sibilant undertone, his voice dark with sexual promise. 

Edward undressed slowly, seductively, a delicious thrill creeping through his body as he took off each garment. Harry let out a low growl, watching his brother strip. His hand moved to the front of Edward’s black silk boxer and ground his palm against the bulging, contained erection. He pressed his face against Edward’s chest, licked him, giving small bites causing Edward’s hand to came up and caressed that thick black curl, moaning with pure lust. The twins were silently dancing in erotic tune, mutually undressing themselves, licking and tasting each other’s body. 

“Hazza…” Edward mewled in ecstasy. His whole body lost to the joy of his brother’s touch. Edward’s cock was beautiful. Harry could not resist but to bury his face in his brother’s groin, gently tonguing that resplendent cock, taking it into his warm mouth, sucking it. Edward gasped for air, he grabbed a handful of that black curly hair, his neck strained backward wanting for more stimulation. His cock was so hard. 

“Patience Ed.” Harry chuckled as he withdrew himself. “Come, I don’t want the water to get cold baby.”

“Hazza…No…Want to come…” Edward whine, his face pouted as he grabbed onto his brother’s strong rigid chest. 

“Later baby.” Harry guided his brother’s already sweating body and stepped into the bath. They both settled into the warm water with a sigh. Edward grinded his ass onto Harry’s erect cock. He wanted that thick, long, powerful, clean honey-toned flesh inside him, he wanted his brother’s scent, each and every inch of it. “Ed, if you are not going to stop, I’m going to have to put a ring on you baby. You might not come at all. Please stop moving and let me wash you.” 

“Urgh…you’re evil Hazza.” Edward pouted and stop moving. 

Harry picked up the soap and ran it lovingly over his brother’s body. Playing close attention on the pink nipples, his other hand playing with Edward’s cock and ball, teasing it. Harry stopped when he felt Edward was on the brink of ejaculating, making the poor man cursed in agony. The edge play was frustrating. Harry began gently massaged shampoo into his brother’s scalp, taking his time, enjoying how his brother’s body flushed a bright red, squirming. Harry took his time, washing his brother’s body as well as himself.  
“Done baby. Stand up. Hands on the wall, butt out.” Edward moved immediately, his cock stood rigid. He could feel Harry’s hard cock rubbing against his crease, teasing him.

“Please Hazza, p-put your cock inside me…” Edward begged. Harry was biting his shoulder and back, hands teasing both his cock and sensitive nipples. The pain and pleasure was almost unbearable. Finally, Edward held his butt cheek apart and slid his cock slowly, so slowly. He pushed and stop, then pushed again, taunting him. It was the slowest, most excruciating entrance Edward had ever suffered and he cried out from the sheer pleasure of being kept on the edge of anticipation. 

“More baby?” Harry whispered, biting Edward ears.

“Yes…please Hazza…” Edward whispered. He felt his anus stretched another agonizing inch. He felt completely filled. “Oh God…Hazza!!” Edward gave a gasp as Harry thrust hard, deep inside him, it was the most wonderful feeling. He was on the verge of collapsing to the floor as he felt every last sensation on his prostate. Harry continued his excruciatingly slow entry and withdrawal, one hand caressing Edward’s extremely erect cock, and the other pinching and tugging his sensitive nipples. Edward begged, cried out, shouted, combine with Harry’s grunt and growl from pleasure, their voice filled the bathroom with erotic symphony. “C-can I come please Hazza?” 

“No baby…hold on, I want to come together with you.” Harry pinched hard on the tip of Edward’s cock, making the poor man scream in agony. “Don’t come without my permission Ed.”

The sensation was too much. Edward’s cock began to hurt, he was desperate to come. “C-can’t hold it Hazza…Need to, want to come…”

Harry slid into his brother several more times. “Now Love!” 

The twins came with a cry of complete bliss. Edward crumple on the floor with Harry still buried deep inside him, his arms holding Edward tightly around the stomach. They both drown on each other’s warmth for a while, none of them speaking, only their satisfied breathing could be heard. Finally, Harry withdrew himself with the same exquisitely aching slowness. He leads his still groggy brother on his arms and walked to the shower, both of them slowly cleaning each other, taking their time, appreciating every inch of their almost identical body.

“Never felt this happy Hazza…” Edward snuggled onto his brother’s arm, clinging to him tightly as they both laid in their huge bed.

“I know, me too.” Harry smiled and kissed his brother on his forehead. “You know maybe it’s about time we bring our flower out Ed? He’s been locked up in the house for almost a month already, a change of scenery might help him settle in faster? I mean he’s being such a good boy these days. We could bring him to town, maybe to a nice restaurant?”

“I-I don’t know Hazza…” Edward tightened his grip on Harry’s body. “I don’t think I’ll ever be ready to let him out. What if someone took him away from us? W-what if he ran away? He could be hurt and injure himself too. Can’t we just keep him here forever? If our baby needs to be outdoor, we can let him out to the garden more often. Shit…I-I sound crazy…”

“Hey...it’s okay Ed. Part of me too wanted to keep our flower locked here forever too. If you’re not ready, we don’t have to let him out yet baby. We’ll wait…” Harry stroked his brother’s hair, trying to calm him down. Harry knew that among the two of them, Edward had the most issue in regard with his obsession and possessiveness. He would always be the one getting agitated easily whenever he felt that his belongings might be compromised. Though Harry too, is pretty protective in regards to anything that he deemed belongs to him however, Edward’s reaction is far more extreme. Edward gets violent, insecure and sometimes, a little crazy. 

They both lay on the bed for what felt like an eternity, staring into space. Edward was still heavily curled into Harry’s body and Harry continued to calm his brother, bestowing kiss after kiss on his honey brown hair and keeping him wrapped up safe within his arms. 

“Do you think I’m crazy Hazza?” Edward looked up, his eyes wide, full of some complex mix of emotions.

“Where did that notion come from Ed? We are not normal, it’s not only you. You have your issues, I have mine. Hey! I’m the one that can go mental and start being all Mr. Hulk. We are not normal Ed, everyone knows that…why should we care?” Harry propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down on his brother’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. He knew Edward’s mind is currently filled with negativity about himself. “We are happy now Ed. We have our flower, we have us, a family. Everyone can call us crazy but who the fuck cares? Our flower is happy with us now, he accepted us. Soon, he’ll love us and we’ll live happily ever after like the damn fairytale book that you’ve always been obsessed about when we’re a kid.”

“Yeah…” Edward’s voice still sounded hesitant but his facial expression no longer disturbed nor distant. 

“Ed, I love you. You and Louis are my everything. I’d kill anyone that dares to hurt you or our baby. If you are uncomfortable with flower going to town then we’ll wait until you’re ready, as simple as that. Now stop being all unhappy and let’s go to sleep brother.” Harry kissed his brother’s lip and finally tugged him to sleep, his arms still in a protective hold.

“Love you Hazza…”

***

“Flower, what do you want to do today?”

The twins and Louis have just had their breakfast. Louis sat on the sofa, looking outside of the window; at the scene he is already very familiar with, the sunlight and cold breeze looked so very tempting, something that is supposed to be easily accessible to anyone yet a privileged for him. Louis wondered if it was alright for him to request to be let out. He wanted to explore the garden again. The last time he was out was not fulfilling enough, he only managed to see the lake yet not able to touch it, a mere short glimpse of the tree house and the greenhouse. Hell, he wasn’t even allowed to run and use and stretched his legs. He looked up hesitantly towards Edward, biting his lower lip, clenching his mitted hands into a tight fist, considering his chances. He has been good boy these days, never disobey, no tantrum and never once have asked to be released from his captivity. Thus, causing the twins to be pretty cheerful these days. They were smiling a lot, more forgiving and affectionate. 

“Can I go to the garden today? Please, daddy? The last time…you k-know…I-I didn’t…Please daddy?” Louis begged, hell, he was even willing to kneel and grovel for the chance to be outside. He gave Edward what he hoped was his best puppy face. 

“Oh God…where did you learn that expression flower?” Edward’s face looked almost guilty. He looked out of the window, his face uncertain. “I don’t know baby, it looks pretty cold outside. Maybe tomorrow? Daddy don’t want you to catch a cold while playing, that would be very upsetting. If the weather allows, we’ll go outside tomorrow, how’s that sound flower?”

“I’m not afraid of cold, please? For a short while daddy?”

This time, Harry intervened. His voice half stern half amused, trying to contain his laughter. His cheeky baby is so adorable, he knew that Edward was weak with him being all cute and cuddly. “Tomorrow Flower, end of discussion. We don’t want you falling sick. Be a good boy and listen baby.” Harry sat on the sofa next to Louis, his arm stretching towards Louis’s lean shoulder pulling him close. Edward sat on the other corner, sandwiching Louis, his hand gently caressing his baby’s thigh.

“Okay papa…” Louis did not hesitate to express his unhappiness. He was practically pouting.

“Don’t pout flower. You’re adorable enough as it is, I don’t think my heart could take it if you went even cuter.” Harry pressed Louis face on his build chest, inhaling his sweet scent. “Now, other than going outside is there anything else that you want to do baby?”

“Can I continue my reading? The comics papa…”

“Sure flower. Want to pick your own comics? We have several you can choose from in the library.” 

“Yeah…I know the way to the library; can I go by myself? I’ll read it here…I’ll be really fast.”

The twins watched each other, their expression as though they were communicating with each other telepathically. Harry wanted to reward his flower for being such a good boy these days by allowing him to walk by his own to the library, a small freedom. It’s only a short distance away and he knew that he had kept the phones and laptops safely secured and locked on their respective working tables, there is nothing that could go wrong. However, he wanted his brother’s approval before he made the decision. After last night’s conversation, he knew that Edward was still emotionally unstable about letting Louis out of his reach and Harry do not wish to further aggravate him. He raised his eyebrow looking at his brother, waiting for his approval. Edward was slightly nervous but eventually gave a small nod. Harry smiled, he grabbed his brother’s hand, telling Edward that he is proud of him.

“Go flower, be careful…don’t take too long baby.”

Louis practically ran to the library. He could not contain his glee, he was finally allowed to walk on his own. He reached in front of the library door, slightly panting. _‘Damn it, due to all the carrying I am already panting just from a short run. My body has really become so weak…’_ Louis cursed himself. He had noticed the slight change in his body. He’s thinner and more soft. The muscles he had worked hard gaining from all the weights lifting and running in the gym is gradually fading. With all his body and facial hair gone, in addition with his weak body and the way he dressed, Louis look and felt like a boy. He took a deep breath and try to control his heartbeat. He waited to be calm enough, breathing no longer heavy before he turned the knob and entering the library. 

“Oh fuck! You scared me…” 

Louis was equally shocked. He saw a man, probably around his age maybe younger, picking up the feather duster that he had dropped when Louis scared him. His blonde hair slightly spikey, his eyes ocean blue and his body was about the same size as him. He was wearing the same uniform as the other household staff and Louis deduced that he must be working for the twins, though Louis never recalled ever seeing him before.

“I-I I’m sorry… I didn’t know there’s anyone inside. Y-You aren’t hurt, are you?”

“No, I’m alright. Sorry for swearing at you just know, I was just shocked.”

They were both awkwardly staring at each other, both fidgeting. Louis don’t know why but he wanted to talk to this man, apart from the twins, it’s been so long ever since he talked to someone, actually communicating unlike the few short formal exchanges he made with the staff and this guy just looked so approachable. Like his friends back in school.

“I-I um… I’m Louis. I’m the…I was…I’m not…” Louis was actually lost in words. He wanted to explain who he was but he just doesn’t know how. He was suddenly conscious of his clothing, he must have looked so ridiculous wearing a grey legging, royal blue sox, his diaper clearly visible, blue long-sleeved t-shirt with a superman printed and grey mittens. He looked like a baby while the man was dressed appropriate of his age. At that very moment, Louis wanted to cry in shame. It’s been so long since the last time he felt this way. He thought he had accepted his fate and had long forgotten about his shame but encountering this guy made everything came crashing down on him. He suddenly wished that the ground would just swallow him and his shame. 

“I’m Niall. I-I I know your condition, I’ve been working here almost 3 months now and the staff all talked and you know… I’m sorry about it. You don’t have to be embarrassed Louis. I’m actually amazed on how strong you are. You are…you know kidnapped and all but you stay strong and survive…” Niall eyes were looking at Louis but somehow, his mind was somewhere else. His face was slightly somber, as though he knew what Louis was exactly feeling, as though he had ever experience it…

Louis was grateful. Niall did not judge him at all. He felt warm inside, as though he could just pour out all his sadness and this guy, someone he just met, would somehow understand and listened to him, comforting him. Like a good friend would do.

“Thanks…I…thank you for not judging Niall.” Louis smiled. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I was cleaning. The head butler, Paul, told me to clean the tables and sofa and all. I was actually about to go out before you enter scaring the shit of me. You know this place is actually pretty creepy? In fact, the whole house is…it’s way too huge and too old…” 

Louis was actually grateful for Niall being so chatty. He really did not judge at all. _‘we could actually be friends…’_ Louis smiled to himself, somehow comforted. Suddenly, the sudden euphoria vanished into thin air as he was reminded of his position and the twins. Louis heart, already inhabiting the pit of his stomach, now fled into his shoes. _‘Fuck, fuck! What if the twin knew about Niall?! Fuck…. I’m not supposed to talk to any fucking one! I’ll not only get myself in deep trouble but I-I might even Niall in trouble. Damn it… You dumb fuck Louis!’_

Niall watched as Louis fought a silent, internal battle, a range of emotions flitting across that once happy face. He saw Louis a couple of times ever since he began working in this mansion. He always noticed the poor man looking so miserable and so lonely. Niall wanted to cheer him up, he knew what the guy is feeling. After all, he himself have experienced something as horrifying and it was pure luck that he managed to escape. 

“Louis you alright mate?”

Louis opened his mouth, then closed it again with a sigh. 

“Yeah… you know it’s better if you leave now. You know you’re not supposed to talk to me Niall. You’ll get yourself in deep trouble. Fuck, the twins might kill you. It’s nice meeting you, but I think for your safety… Hell for OUR safety, you should go Niall, like right now. Pretend we never meet and all...” 

“I know… Relax man. We’ll keep it a secret. You need friends Lou, I need friends. I-I I’ve never have friends before... We should totally be friends! I’m really good at hiding, let’s talk and all when the twins are not around.”

They were both now whispering. Louis pulled Niall towards the rows of book shelves and sat on the floor, Niall followed suit.

“Okay. We have to be really careful though. Why don’t you have friends Niall? Wait, why are you even working here?”

“I’ve…I…I…like you I was never let out of house. Well, I ran away from my mas-, from people and the Styles mansion is ironically the safest place to hide. Nobody dared to enter here. The twins were fucking scary, the whole town were afraid of them.”

“You were kidnapped before? Like me?”

“Similar…but hey! It’s over… let’s talk about you, how are you feeling? I’m sorry…I’ll help you try and escape but…”

“No…I’ve nowhere else to go. They have everything… All I can do now is just survive. They didn’t treat me bad if I’m you know… good.”

They were both sharing something deep, sensitive yet distant. Neither Louis nor Niall are willing to share more than what they had just shared, it’s a memory they don’t want to visit. Neither of them probe for more information, they just sat there quietly, silently comforting each other. 

“Flower?” Edward’s voice brings Louis back to himself. Louis stiffened, his eyes bulged from terror. 

“Shit…Hide Niall.” Louis whispered, as he grabbed any books around him. He was frantic. All sorts of scenarios ran through his already panicked mind. Even Niall was pale, his face white from horror. He crawled towards the furthest end of the library, trying to find a hiding place.

The boys had spent too much time talking, forgetting about the time. Edward got worried, afraid that somehow Louis had managed to run away and thus he began to look for his baby. 

“Here daddy…” Louis shout out. Edward let out a small sigh of relieve as he saw his precious approaching him. Louis is fine, he didn’t run away. Edward pulled his flower towards him, hugging him, inhaling his sweet scent which calmed him down tremendously. 

“What took you so long baby? Daddy is worried.” Edward said, surveying his flower’s slightly troubled face. “You okay honey? You look pale… you aren’t sick, are you?”  
“N-no daddy… I-I I’m fine, I’m sorry that you’re worried. I was just searching for books, can’t find the comic I want.” Louis bite his inner cheeks, trying to desperately calm himself. Just then, lady luck seemed to have hated him so much, a sound, like a book had fallen from the shelves, came from the back of the library. 

“What is that?” Edward’s eyes became alert, scanning the entire library finding the source of where the sound had come from. He clenched Louis’s arms tightly and gave the man a light shook. “Louis, look at me. Are you hiding anything from daddy?” Louis froze, like a cat caught by the scruff of its neck, body dangling, helpless and immobile. He raised his head slowly, afraid to meet the other man’s eyes. 

“I-I… sorry daddy…” 

“Why are you sorry flower?”

Just then, Niall came out from his hiding with a stack of books on his arms. 

“Young master Louis, I think I found the book you wanted.” Niall gave a small bow and approach the two man. “Master Edward.”

“Ed… you found our flower? What…” Harry entered the room and paused his strides. “What’s this? What’s wrong Ed? Why is Louis so pale and shaking?”

“It seems our flower have something to explain Hazza.” Edward said in a low tone that brooked no further disobedience. “Flower…”

“I…” Louis racked his brain trying to find the right story, the right excuse to safe himself and Niall. Any wrong words could have led them to deep trouble. “I…I was trying to find books daddy… Niall here…helped me…” Louis tried to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I’m sorry masters. I-I was just t-trying to help. I was c-cleaning when young master Louis entered. H-he seemed to have difficulties finding… I-I apologized sirs.” Niall entered the conversation trying to help and rectify the problem. He too was clearly afraid, his body slightly trembled from fear. The twins were scary, if their looks could kill, he would be dead immediately.

“Sorry…Sorry…I…” Louis babbled incoherently, his body no longer stiff but it went limp with resignation as he leaned onto Edward’s hold. Edward held him tight, keeping him upright, his strong arms clutched around Louis’s body now. 

“Okay, sit down for me flower.” Edward led the already shaking Louis towards the sofa, he sat down and placed Louis on his lap, cradling him. He took the books that the servant was holding and placed it on the table next to him. 

“What’s your name?” Harry asked Niall curtly. 

“M-my name is N-Niall master.” Niall eyes were still casted down on the floor. He could feel his heart beating on his ears, his breathing slightly rapid. 

“You must be new…” Niall nod his head, though he knew that Harry did not meant for that statement to be a question, he had already deduced it by himself.

Harry stared at the servant, as if assessing him. One of the ground rules were no one is allowed to speak or even look at Louis, this servant dared to break both of the rules. They must have spoken for quite some time. What did they talk? Did Louis take a liking to him? Did this servant approach Louis purposely or vice versa? Did this servant touched his baby? All sort of questions bombarded Harry’s mind. Hell, even Edward was pissed though surprisingly, he did not react violently, much to Harry’s astonishment. 

“Since you’re new, I won’t kill you. You might not be familiar with the house rules. No one, I mean no fucking one, is allowed to speak or even look at our flower without our permission. If he needs help and we are not there, you’ll come to us for permission first before acting. Get me?” Harry’s expression hard and lethal, his voice held ominous promise of severe pain if Niall dared to defy. Niall managed a timid nod, his vocal cord not willing to work. “I’m going to forgive you this once boy. There’s not going to be another chance. Now go.”

Niall immediately rushed towards the door, he did not dare to spare a glance at Louis. He just ardently hopes that Louis would not get into trouble because of him.

“Flower, sit up for papa please.” Still sitting on Edward’s lap, Louis sat up and looked at Harry’s face.

“You broke the rule baby. Repeat the rule for us.”

“I-I I’m not allowed to speak to anyone b-but you and daddy. I’m sorry…” Louis was nervous. _‘Who’s the sane one here? Is it Edward or Harry? Fuck, I can’t read their expression. They both look calm unlike previous incidents…who should I rely for protection. Damn it, who’s the sane one now.’_ Louis glanced back and forth between the twins, still trying to read them but to no avail.

“Why baby?” This time Edward probe him, his hand gently caressing Louis’s hair as though calming him. 

“I-I Niall was here w-when I arrive daddy…” Louis racked his brain trying to find a reasonable and believable excuse. “I-I wanted to be fast like y-you told me, library is h-huge. Asked for h-help…Sorry…I forgot about t-the r-rules daddy…”

The twins remained silent as thought considering whether Louis was speaking the truth or not though Edward’s hand never stopped and continued caressing him, his fingers straying into Louis silky hair, stroking him softly like a cat. 

“Did you like the servant flower? You even exchange names…” Harry asked, his eyes still unsure, somehow doubting Louis’s previous statement. 

“No papa! W-we just exchange n-names and nothing more!” Louis sounded desperate, unknowingly his hands clenched onto Edward’s shirt, his gripped trembling. “I-I promise papa…”

“Who do you belong to Louis?” Harry asked, his fingers now held Louis’s chin firmly. 

“You and d-daddy.”

“Say it again please…” This Harry scared Louis very much. Somehow this Harry is calm yet lethal, controlled yet violent.

“I b-belong to you and daddy.” 

“Again.”

“I belong to y-you and daddy.” Harry had Louis repeat this sentence so many times that by the time Louis could stop, he felt extreme dryness on his throat. Thankfully though, each time Louis repeated the sentence, the hardness from Harry’s eyes seemed to slip away, relaxing him. “Sorry daddy…sorry papa…” Louis finally whispered. Edward who was silent the whole time, kissed the back of Louis ears as though acknowledging and accepting his apology.

“Don’t do it again baby. We are very possessive flower, if that servant wasn’t new who knows what we would do to him. You don’t want his death to be on you, right?” Louis violently shook his head, acid formed in his stomach. He felt a sudden urge of nausea at the thought that someone might be dead because of him. “We love you so much flower.” Louis wanted to reply that statement but he was not ready, saying ‘I love you’ to the very person who is responsible for his captivity, even though it’s a lie, is too much, Louis could never do it. At least not yet. He just leaned his body backwards, resting the back of his head onto Edward’s solid chest. Edward tightened his hug.

With Edward calm, at least that is what Louis believed, all Louis had to tackle is Harry. He needed to calm this other twin. “papa…” Louis dared himself to call out, bringing Harry back from this dark thought. “I’m sorry…Don’t be mad at me please?”

Harry looked at his boy for a solid 15 seconds before finally relenting and giving out a small sigh. He leaned forward from his seat and kissed Louis’s forehead. “No longer mad baby.”

Louis finally relax. He wanted to shout and dance and just thank God or whoever is listening for sparing him from pain. He dreaded the pain he would have to endure, maybe for about 2 weeks, if the twins were violent and began beating the shit out of him. 

“Though baby, you broke a rule. Punishment is still a must.”

Louis cursed mentally. His relaxed body began to stiffen again. “W-what punishment papa?”

“Spanking Louis. You broke a rule and every mistake have a consequence. How many spankings you think you should have?”

“Please….” Before Louis got to whine and begged to be spared, Harry stopped him by giving him a deathly stare, the kind of stare that makes Louis think twice.   
“How many Louis?”

Louis sigh, he knew he could not escape this time. He might have escaped the twins going violent and beating the shit out of him but not this punishment. He just hoped that it would be less painful, less bruising and no blood. “10 papa?”

“20 and 15 minutes alone time. You hurt the both of us, so 10 spanks from me and 10 spanks from you daddy. After your spanking, I want you to stand facing the wall for 15 minutes and think about your mistakes, after that all will be forgotten baby. Do you get me?”

“Y-yes papa.”

“Well done flower, now let’s get it over fast. Remove you legging and diaper and position yourself on your daddy’s knee.”

Louis’s cheeks were burning furiously as he slid his legging and diaper down to his knees, exposing his butt. Then he lowered himself over Edward’s strong thighs. A hard slap made contact with Louis’s bare bottom making him almost jumped out of his skin. Edward focused on his left backside with a blow after stinging blow, at the same exact place, making him howl in protest. Louis felt like his left bottom burned, skin torn and blazing. On the 8th blow, Louis began to squirm and wriggle but Edward merely place his hand on Louis’s back and pinned him down. “2 more baby. Stop moving.”

Louis bite his lower lip. Unable to move, he had no choice but to endure and his previously pale bottom was turned bright red. Edward began and ended his spanking with hard swats. Louis panted and sobbed over Edward’s knee like a little kid. “You did well flower…now go to your papa.” Louis felt Edward tousle his sweaty hair and gave his back few kisses before helping him to stand and walk over to where Harry was sitting. Louis wanted to beg, wanted to run but he knew it’s impossible. He struggled and walked toward where Harry was, leg shaking almost weak as he lowered himself onto Harry’s thighs. Harry gently rubbed his back, as if calming him before the inevitable spankings continues.   
“Last 10 flower.”

Louis braced himself, his bottom muscled strained as he clenched his ass tightly. Harry ran his hand lovingly over his baby’s burning buttocks for a minute and then he began to spank the untouched buttock. No warm up, each hard swat connected with painful sting as Harry focused on Louis right bottom. Louis could not escape the relentless power of that hand as it covered every single inch of his right ass. The pain is so much worse that what Edward had gave him. Almost struggling with the excruciating pain, Louis didn’t realize that he was already shouting at the top of his voice, begging. Finally, after the last slap, Louis gave out a final cry before his body gave out and he went limped on Harry’s knees. His body was drenched from sweat and tears. Harry was not stroking him gently, soothing him and talking to him in a low, gentle tone though Louis could not comprehend what was being said to him. After several minutes, Louis was helped to his feet, Edward was already there with his sippy cup filled with water while Harry was wiping his sweat off his body with his handkerchief. 

“You did really good flower, we are so proud of you.” Edward kissed Louis swollen lips and used his thumb to dry off the tears spilling down Louis puffy eyes. Harry too rain kisses on his shoulders as he caresses his back. 

“Good boy flower, really good boy. Now for the last part, go stand facing the wall baby. 15 minutes and then you’re done, we’ll pamper you afterwards.” Harry led him by his arm towards the wall behind the sofa. “Stay still and don’t move baby, you can place your forehead on the wall but no moving. Think about your mistake. No touching your backside flower.”

“Yes papa.” Louis whispered, wanting nothing more but to massage some of the pain out of his flaming bottom and even that was denied off him. His face was red from humiliation as his bottom was from being thoroughly spanked. He felt stupid standing with his bare ass and staring at the wall. He was a grown man for goodness sake! Louis heard voices but wasn’t sure what was being said. Finally, what seems like hours, Louis was awakened from his reverie by gentle massages on his bottom. 

“Your punishment is done baby. You did really well.” Edward kissed Louis’s ear as he pulled him onto his arms, cradling him as they sat on the sofa. Harry was already there. Edward whispered some loving words, bestowing kiss after kiss on Louis’s hair and keeping him wrapped up safe within his arms while Harry lifter Louis’s legs and placed in on his lap, giving them gentle massages. 

Ironically, Louis felt safe. He found his breathing slowing and a sense of deep calm seeping through his body. The three of them stayed silently on the sofa, not a single word uttered just gentle strokes and light kisses. Louis finally relaxes his whole body, the previously burning ache on his bottom now becoming dull ache, he could barely feel any pain. Louis looked up at Edward and Harry, his mind blank but somehow his mouth moved on its own. “Sorry daddy and papa…I’ll be really good.”

The twins smiled. Harry lifted one of Louis’s leg and kissed it feet gently. Edward kissed Louis lips slightly longer than usual before he finally speaks. “Love you baby. I know you’ll be good. You our precious. All your mistake is forgotten, we are proud of you for handling your punishment well.”

Louis still dazed only managed to nod and gave the twins a small yet sincere smile.

“Let’s clean you up, change your clothes and read your comics baby.”


	6. Preparation is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hi Everyone,**
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to those who waited for my update. Thank you for each and every readers who's interested in my writing. Thank you for all the comments, the kudos. You guys are my source of motivation write and complete this story.  
> So, had a hard time writing as i've always mentioned. I hope you like it.  
> Our Louis is meeting someone new, and our twins are paranoid.  
> So, as i've just watched Logan recently...i've got my inspiration from one of the character.  
> I hope you like it, it's pretty sick but i love how the twins' possesiveness never easen up or you know, go easy on Louis. They really love their flower and they'd do everything for him.  
> personally, i really enjoyed writing this chapter.  
> Next few chapters, i will reveal Niall's story. Look forward to it!!  
> Love our twins and love our sweet flower.  
> Wait for my updates please.  
> Tell me what you think, I'll try replying to all the comments but please don't stop commenting!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> _cheers,_  
>  **Mkolture**

“Flower, look at daddy! Smile baby….” 

Louis stood and posed for the extremely excited Edward. He was finally outside in the garden. The weather is perfect and the twins’ mood is bright, bright enough to allow Louis his small freedom. Louis stood below the treehouse and smiled for the camera. He was dressed in denim bib pants jumpsuit over a blue and white striped long-sleeved Henley completed with grey Timberland boots, star patterned blue bucket hat and thumb-less grey mittens. The twins practically squealed in exhilaration when they had completed dressing Louis up. Obviously, he looked like a cute baby.

“Squat down baby. Yeah that’s it! Look up here and show daddy your beautiful teeth.” Edward looked through his DSLR Camera and directed Louis’s pose. “That’s it sweetheart. Well done baby! Now kneel down flower…and here put on your pacifier for daddy please. Great, now look here at the camera.” 

Throughout the entire time, Louis was kept in this mansion, he already figured that the twins have the habit of taking his pictures, especially Edward. The twin loved to dress Louis up, cutely, and have him posed for the camera. Sometimes, when Edward was extremely excited like today, Louis would be forced to pose for almost an hour or two. Where they kept all these photos Louis had no idea. Till today, Louis only managed to see 5 of his photos, 2 of it taken with the twins together, 2 were hanged on his room, one on the Livingroom and 2 on their library. 

Louis managed to contain his exhaustion and humiliation and continued posing, following each and every order that Edward told him. They have been going on for almost an hour. Harry stood beside Edward and smiled, being completely supportive of his brother’s obsession in having Louis and his pictures taken. Even he, himself, sometimes had to pose for his brother. Though he enjoyed doing it, making his brother happy is something he took seriously, whatever his brother wants he would make it his life mission to make it happen, and now he have Louis too. 

“Hazza, why don’t you pose with our flower. I want to take picture of the two of you, let’s hang it in our bedroom baby.”

“Cool Ed…” Harry gave Edward a small kiss on his cheek before approaching Louis. “Where do you want us baby?”

“Carry him Hazza. Yes, like that. Oh God! The background is perfect, you both are perfect! That’s it…Flower, give papa a kiss please…keep the paci in your mouth baby, it looks cuter this way.” Edward took more pictures. “Hazza, now it’s your turn to kiss our flower. Yeah…Oh my god! I think I found the perfect picture for our bedroom Hazza!”

Harry chuckled. Louis rested his forehead on Harry’s sturdy chest and gave out a small sigh. He was tired. He has done all kinds of poses from humiliating ones like sitting on the ground with pacifier on his mouth and having to lift both his arms, as though he wanted to be carried, and small yet equally tiring poses like just simply standing and smiling. Harry knew his baby was beat. He tightened his hug and gently stroked Louis’s back. 

“Let’s take a final picture of the three of us Ed, then we’ll allow our flower here his time to play. The weather is perfect for him to run around. You want that don’t you flower?”  
Louis immediately raised his head from Harry’s chest and gave the twin his best desperate expression. He removed the pacifier from his mouth and gave it to Harry.

“Please papa? Daddy?” Louis whispered meekly. “I really want to play…”

“Right…forgive daddy flower. Daddy was too excited! I mean, you look too cute today baby. Okay, let’s have someone took a family photo of us and then you can run around all you want.” Edward looked around, hoping to find one of the servants around and take their pictures. He saw the same guy he met in the library, few meters away, sweeping the ground. Edward called out, startling the poor guy.

“Yes master?” Niall asked meekly, his eyes facing down. 

“What’s your name?” 

“N-Niall sir.”

“Niall. Take a picture of us. Do it properly.”

Edward did not wait for Niall’s response and shoved the camera to his hands. Niall was shell shocked for a few seconds before instantly moving to comply to his master’s demand. He angled the camera and took several pictures. The twins sandwiching Louis, hugging him tightly – almost too tight judging by how Louis’s uncomfortable expression, the twins kissing Louis and even some candid pictures. Obviously, the three of them looked stunning. Their pictures could even be placed on the cover of a magazine. 

“Is these enough masters?” Edward took the camera from the servant hands and briefly scrolled the pictures that were taken. Perfect. He smiled. 

“Good. You may go.” He dismissed the slave curtly. “Okay honey, pictures are done. You may go and play. Not too far Louis. Make sure you are within our sight. Don’t play with waters, it’s cold, daddy don’t want you to fall ill.”

“Okay daddy.” Louis was eager to roam around. With the twins always carrying him and never allowing him to exercise, Louis could definitely feel that his leg, in fact his entire body, weakened tremendously. His body getting soft, although thankfully, not fat and flabby. “Please, can I go now daddy?”

Edward almost chuckled at his flower’s impatience. He actually felt quite bad looking at how excited Louis was to be outdoor. “Okay, calm down flower. Promise daddy you get the rules first honey. Always remain within our sight Louis. If you broke that rules, I don’t think you’ll be allowed outside ever again. Okay?”

“O-okay daddy. I’ll be good.” Louis’s expression turn a drastic change. From excitement to pure horror. He knew the promise is real, the twins never make empty promises, they would definitely lock him inside the house forever.

“Good. Now go play, daddy and papa will be here waiting. We’ll have our lunch here flower, you love picnic, don’t you?”

“Okay.” Louis did not hesitate and ran. He ran like there is no tomorrow. He took deep breathes, inhaling the sweet scent of the garden. The basking sunlight, the comfortable breeze, Louis felt free. Louis roam around the vast garden, taking notes of each and every flower available. He noticed the butterflies, bugs and even a mere tiny ant, something he would never have noticed before his captivity. Louis learnt to appreciate everything now for he knew that he might never be allowed the chance. He wanted to go to the lake, to do nothing more than plunged his feet onto the cold water, but he knew that the twins would not be happy for it and Louis preferred be left unpunished. He decided to explore the tree house. It looks old but well taken care off. Louis did not falter and climbed the tree. From his height, the mansion looked even more spectacular. The twins were living in the middle of nowhere! Louis could see the main gate but there are only trees after trees surrounding it, not even a house or buildings nearby further highlighting the point that there is no way for Louis to escape. Before he gets anymore depressed, Louis removed his eyes from the gate and began to really appreciate the view, the amazing scenery. He actually smiled. Louis saw Niall few meters below, still sweeping the ground. He whistled cautiously, trying to gain Niall’s notice and consequently, being extra careful not to rouse the twins’ attention. Niall heard him. He smiled and gave a small wave. Louis waved enthusiastically, deeply satisfied of the small interaction with his friend. Niall approach closer, hiding behind the oak tree nearby. 

“Hey, you alright?” Niall asked, his voice half whispered yet still audible enough for Louis to understand.

“Yup, you? I’m sorry about what happened in the library Niall.”

“I’m good Lou. Good to see you mate. I’m glad they finally allow you outside, the scenery is fantastic. You made the right choice up there.” Niall gave Louis a goofy grin. 

“You been here?”

“Hey, who do you think clean that place Lou-bear!”

“Thanks. I wish you could come up as well. Don’t call me Lou-bear. It’s not funny…” Louis pouted. _‘Damn, what the hell am I saying? I sound like whining! Maybe the times spent with the twins being a child actually turned me into one. Fuck!’_

“Sorry Niall. Didn’t meant to whine or grovel like a kid just now. I’m just…I…I-I don’t…”

“Hey mate, it’s okay. You really look cute in that outfit though. Seriously so dope! You’re cute Louis, accept it as a compliment.”

“I-I… sometimes I get confused. I’m afraid my mind…you know…spending time here…might really messed up my brain…”

“Don’t stress Lou, just appreciate the day. You’ll be okay, I know it.”

Somehow, the way Niall said it made Louis feel warm inside. He felt as though Niall really understood him. He doesn’t feel ashamed of himself and somehow knew that he was not being judged. “Thanks Niall…I…you…”

Louis wanted to ask about Niall’s past. How could he be so considerate and understanding? He said he experience similar situation like Louis, how did it happened? How did he escape? Is he in danger? What happened to him? Louis had wanted to ask all these questions to his friend.

“Flower…Sweetheart…” Louis heard Harry’s voice calling before he could complete his sentence. For a few seconds, Louis panicked. He thought that they were caught! _‘Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!’_

“Go Niall…”

“Be safe Lou. I’ll see you around.” Niall managed to whisper before he ran, distancing himself from the treehouse. Despite the heavy beating of his heart, he continued his sweeping, trying to maintain his breathing looking calm, as though nothing ever happened. 

“Yes papa?” Louis shout out. “I’m in the treehouse!”

“I know flower, about time you go down baby. Food is ready and you have enough time to yourself.” Harry waited below the treehouse, waiting for Louis to come down. He smiled as he saw Louis’s face appearing from one of the window. The whole image of Louis and the treehouse melted him. He remembered the times he used to play in that very same house with his beloved twin brother. “Come down baby. Food is getting cold. Let’s eat and go back inside.”

“Okay papa.” Louis climbed down carefully, with his hands in a mitten, he has to be extra careful so as not too slip himself and broke his neck. Harry caught him before he managed to touch his boots to the ground and placed him on the sturdy him. Louis, already used to whole carrying thing, relaxed immediately and placed both his hands on the twin’s tattooed neck, circling it.

“Had fun flower?” 

“Yes papa, thank you.” 

Harry responded with a kiss on Louis’s lip.

They approach Edward who was already waiting below another oak tree, sitting on top of the picnic mat with food all over. Harry placed Louis down, beside his brother and sat himself down, with Louis in between. 

“Enjoyed yourself, flower?” Edward asked as he prepared Louis’s plastic plates and putting on a blue plastic bib around his baby’s neck.  
“Yes daddy, thank you.”

“Good. We’ll let you out often if you’re always a good boy flower. Maybe we can go for a swim soon. Our outdoor pool has a water heating system, so you won’t catch a cold baby.”

“Okay…I’d love to swim daddy. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome my sweet baby. Come let’s eat. Veggie wrap for you flower and since we’re all outside. You can use your hands and eat. We have mix fruits skewer for desserts, you’ll love it.” Edward place a few veggies wraps on the plastic places, cut and rolled into small pieces and Harry began to remove Louis’s mittens. The three of them ate silently.

***

Louis sat on the leather couch, his usual place, while he waits for the twins to complete their business in the study. Almost 2 hour had gone-by, the twins were engrossed with whatever they were dealing. Harry even sounded pretty mad at someone he was talking to on the phone. Louis sat obediently, not making any sounds and in fact, not moving much at all. He just sat on the couch, reading his comics.

“Fuck!” Harry roared, he threw his phone to the floor, smashing it into pieces. “Fucking shit! Damn it! Fuck! Fucking hell!”

Louis dropped his comic at Harry’s sudden outburst. His body tensed from fear. Never had he ever see the twin that angry. Louis shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Gingerly, he raised both his feet onto the lush sofa, wrapped his arms around his own body, radiating his unease. He tried hiding his face among the self-made cocoon, fervently hoping that it was not him that the twin was angry about. The room was suddenly silent. Only Harry’s heavy breathing and Louis small whimper could be heard.

“Hazza? You okay? What happen?” Edward asked, concerned. He stood from his table and walked towards were Louis was sitting. Edward sat beside his flower, gently stroking his back, calming him. He bestows gentle kisses on Louis’s cheeks and ears, whispering calming words. “You’re scaring our flower here Hazza. What’s wrong?”

“Fuck! Sorry flower. Sorry baby…papa didn’t mean to scare you like that. Come here please…”

Louis looked up, fear leaping into his eyes. He wanted to remain where he was, creating safe distance from him and the currently, unpredictable twin. Louis grabbed onto Edward’s shirt, his grip so tight as though he was trying to ask for help. He looked at Edward with a plea in his eyes, but the twin shook his head. Edward grabbed Louis’s hand that was holding onto him, gently remove it from his shirt. 

“Go to your papa flower. He needs you…it’s okay. He won’t hurt you. He just needs you right now baby.” Edward coax his petrified flower.

Trying to control his tremor, Louis looked into Harry’s eyes, face unreadable, and slowly walked towards where the twin was standing. Each step felt so very heavy. Harry held out his arms and Louis walked into them cautiously. Harry rested his chin on Louis head, tightened his hug, forcing Louis’s entire face to be trapped within his chest. Neither of them move. Harry inhaled his baby’s sweet scent which calmed him tremendously. He hated how Louis was so afraid of him, there should never be hesitancy in his baby’s eyes whenever he called him. 

“Next time flower, don’t be afraid of me. Never hesitate whenever papa calls you. Never Louis. You should not be afraid of me. Trust me.”

“O-okay p-papa. I’m sorry, I w-was just scared just now. I-I won’t do it again. Please f-forgive me. I-I’m s-so sorry papa…” Louis whispered, his voice desperate. He tightened his hug as though begging for leniency and understanding. He was afraid that he would be punished again.

“Okay flower. It’s okay, I know you’re just scared. Everything is forgiven…Just don’t do it again next time. You know neither papa or daddy would hurt you deliberately, not without a reason anyway. Yeah?”

Louis managed a small nod. He was afraid to look up, afraid that the twin would suddenly change his mind. He quietly rested his forehead on Harry’s chest, calming his breathing by listening to the twin’s heartbeat. 

“Okay flower, let’s sit down. Everything is okay now.” Harry easily carried Louis on his arms, bride style with Louis arms circling on his neck, and he walked towards where Edward was still seated. Louis remained seated on his lap, his face still hiding. He gave his brother a quick kiss on his mouth, assuring Edward that he was alright. Edward smiled, understanding the whole interaction.

“Now, tell me what wrong Hazza.”

“Sorry Ed, I worried you and even scared our poor baby here.” Harry gently ruffled Louis’s hair. “There’s just complication in the office. Supposed to sign a huge deal with this Malik corporation but the fucking owners intervened.”

“Just a business deal Hazza, lose some gain some. What’s the big deal?”

“It’s a deal we can’t back off Ed. It’s something they had negotiated with our damn father! Our fucking father agreed to all terms just as long as they agreed to this business deal. Our greedy father wanted their tobacco chain and stupidly agreed to all terms & fucking conditions.” Harry tightened his hug on Louis, trying to calm himself again. By then, he realized his flower was already asleep, safely tug on his arms. He lowered his voice so as to not disturb his baby. Edward too followed.

“Fuck. Alright Hazza, so what do they want?”

“They wanted to meet us. They wanted to be invited to our fucking house and meet us. Apparently, they knew we adopted and wanted to meet us, as a family.” Although Harry’s voice was soft and even slightly whispered, the deadliness in his tone could not be forgone. His tone promises pain and violence.

Edward’s whole body tightened, violently rigid. “What?”

“We have to comply Ed, all because of our fucking father. The company is in danger if we didn’t comply. You know we can’t do that and that’s why I’m fucking pissed.”

Edward remain silent. Acrid hate rose up in his throat like bile, and he pushed down the realization that his breaths were shaking along with his body. Scenes after scenes of Louis being taken away, hurt or leaving them flashed across his mind. He clenched both his fist, tight, he wanted to hit someone, torture them, hear them shout and cry and beg, he needed to hurt! Edward was seething in fury. Nobody is supposed to look at his flower. Nobody is allowed to talk or even touch him. Louis belong to them. Even till today, Edward had serious issue with Louis being exposed to the world. Louis’s eyes should only be on him and his brother. When his minds were creating havoc, there are times, crazy moments, when Edward had the urge to ‘blind’ Louis. He wanted Louis’s eyes to only see them and no one else. Now, having someone over, wanting to meet them, to meet his Louis, his beloved flower, is totally unacceptable. 

Harry knew that Edward’s reaction is inevitable. He reached for his brother’s hand, wanting to calm him and telling him that everything will be okay but to no avail. Edward remained detached, his mind engaged in something else, something dark and demanding. Looking at his brother and his sleeping flower, Harry felt fury and helplessness, two emotions that should never be together, especially for someone like him and Edward. 

“Hey Ed, it’s okay…Look at me, hey babe, look at me please?” Harry clenched his brother’s hand tighter, tight enough to cause a slight flinch but not tight enough to cause any damage. One hand remained on Louis head still stroking it and another hand on his brother. “Look at me. Everything will be okay Edward. Trust me. Nothing is going to happen to Louis. We’ll invite them over, have lunch or dinner, settle the deal and they’ll go home and never disturb us again. Get out of your head and listen to me.”

Edward fixed his eyes onto his brother’s. His eyes still empty, void of any emotion. “I’m not letting Louis go Hazza! He’s ours, mine. He belongs to us, ours. Not letting anyone take him. No. Fucking. Way!” Edward shouted the last word, waking Louis from his sleep.

Harry felt his flower tensed under him. He gave out a small curse and tried calming his baby. Agitated Edward is not good. Agitated Edward and panicked Louis is even worse. Louis stirred from his sleep, shocked by the sudden outburst. He opened his eyes, confused at first about his surroundings.

Louis lift his head and saw the enrage Edward. He let out a small whimper and cling tighter on Harry’s chest. _‘What the fuck? What is wrong with these people. One minute Harry is furious and almost violent, a monster and now he’s calm and fine. Now it’s the other twin’s turn. Fuck? Is it some sort of monster virus or something? Shit… he’s going to hurt me. Too close… need to get away… too close…’._ Louis began to panic. He wanted to squirmed and escape, run to the corner or something. Louis felt suffocated suddenly, his chest hurt as though all the air had been sapped out of him. His skin ache, every part it. He felt like chocking and grabbed his neck as though he wanted to tear the skin away and punch a hole so that he could breathe. Louis wriggled, struggled on Harry steel grip. 

“Calm down flower. Shhh…stop moving.” Harry’s voice authorative. He needed to control the situation. Both his brother and flower are having a moment and he needed to calm them down before something bad happens. “Louis, stop moving. Breathe. You’re okay, you’re alright. Stay here, sit still and calm down. Your daddy is okay, he’s just scared like you. You need to be quiet, stay still and stay calm so that papa can help daddy okay?”

Harry placed his hand on Louis’s neck, gently choking him. His flower was still struggling in his lap. “Louis Styles, calm down. Breathe. Yes…good baby. Breathe…okay…keep doing that.”

 _‘breathe…I need to breathe…one two one two one two… breathe Louis…’_ Louis mentally chant. The neck gripping woke Louis from his panic attack. The grip is still tight but thankfully not suffocating him. ‘I need to calm down…breathe Louis…calm…’. After few minutes, Louis stop thrashing and sat still. His yellow ducky jumpsuit drenched with sweat. Louis kisses on his cheeks and all over his face. Finally, Harry removed his hand from his flower’s neck. 

“Thank you flower. Now, sit still for papa. Don’t move baby.” Harry settled Louis back on his lap, now in a sitting position, his chest touching Louis’s sweaty back, his shoulder held Louis’s clammy head. He looked at Edward who was still stoned in his seat. His eyes distant, body still rigid from stress. “Ed, come back to me. Look at flower here. He’s worried about you babe. Flower, will you hold daddy’s hand please?”

Louis was reluctant but he did it anyway. His body moved automatically, he was too tired to disobey. His slightly trembling hand grab on to Edward’s right hand, squeezing it gently. Louis felt chilled to the bone, he never saw anyone this still. If he was not touching the twin’s hand and felt his pulse, Louis could almost swear that Edward was not breathing, a living mannequin. 

“Good flower. Put it in your cheeks please. Let daddy feel you.” Harry coaxed, he knew that Louis is his only solution to pull Edward back from his darkness. “Tell daddy you love him flower. Tell him you’re his, you won’t go anywhere.”

Silence. Louis’s throat had gone dry and he couldn’t even begin to speak. The thought of saying it was too appalling for Louis to comprehend. 

“Louis…” Harry warned. He pinched Louis thigh, warning him of the consequence for disobeying direct order. Louis yelped from pain, each moving seconds of Louis’s silence, the pinching got harder, he felt like his thigh is on fire as though the skin had been torn off him. 

“Papa… please…h-hurt…I’ll t-talk…” Louis begged. “Dad-daddy AH! Daddy…p-please ow…I-I love you d-daddy…ow! Stop hurts…Daddy…I-I love y-you…I’m yours, I-I belong t-to you and p-papa…please hurts…I won’t g-go anywhere, never…I’ll stay here…with y-you and p-papa…I’m yours please…papa stop hurts…I’ll listen to you I-I won’t g-go anywhere. I’ll always be yours…” Louis was openly sobbing now, he trembling hands held on to Harry’s still pinching hand. He knew his thigh will be badly bruised, there’ll be ugly black and blue spot on his thigh later.

Harry was pissed. This is not the time for Louis to disobey him. He finally removed his punishing hand from Louis’s thigh. 

“Don’t be naughty flower. I told you to be good!” He reprimanded to still crying Louis. Louis gently rubbed the bruising thigh, even the slightest touch caused him to flinch from pain. 

“Hazza… I’m scared…” Edward finally whispered, his voice barely audible. 

“Ed…look at me. Look at us. Louis is going nowhere without us. He belongs to us babe.” Harry reassured his brother. He used his free hand to grab onto Edward’s shoulder and pulled the man closer to him. “You’ll be okay Ed. Louis will be okay, he’s not going anywhere. He loves us. He could be naughty, yes, but he’s just a kid. Every kid does that, he’ll always be our baby. Right flower?”

“Y-yes papa. I-I love you daddy, I-I won’t go anywhere. I-I promise.” Louis answered automatically. His tears still streaming down but no longer hysterical. Though Louis still don’t understand the reason behind the sudden outburst from the twins, he still submits to everything that he was asked to say or do. 

“What if they took our flower Hazza? Or what if Louis is more interested in them than us? What if without us looking, they kidnapped our boy? What if…what if they hurt Louis? W-what if Louis wanted to go with them? W-wanted a new parent?” Edward continued blabbering.

Louis felt sick to his stomach. The nonsense he heard being uttered from the mentally unstable twin is absolutely horrifying? _‘Who is coming? Who’s gonna take me away? What the fuck? Hurt me? Like they never hurt me before. Kidnapped me? Have I not been kidnapped enough? What’s happening!’_

“Won’t happen Edward. I’ll make sure of it. Louis will be with us forever. Right flower?”

“Y-yes papa.”

“See! Everything will be okay Ed. Trust me.”

Edward remain silent. He just pulled Louis onto his lap, hugging him. Louis only managed a small yelped as he was transferred from one man to another, like a sack of rice. Another steel grip which he knew he could not escape. Louis had no choice but relax, he relaxes his cheek onto Edward’s chest and just prayed that everything will be over soon. Edward only focused on his boy. His hand roamed from Louis’s feet, touching every inch of it, kissing it. Next, to his thigh, stomach, chest, neck and finally his face, kissing every inch of it. Louis bite his inner cheeks until he tasted blood, he felt disgusted with the Edward touched and kissed his body, he felt violated. It took every in of his willpower to not move or puke his gut out.

With each touch and each kiss, Edward felt himself calm. Louis brought such a peaceful effect, he felt as if he was finally grounded, his breathing drop to a steady pace, his body began to relax and finally, he felt like himself again. Edward lift his left pinky to Louis’s lips, gently prying the lips open.

“Open your mouth flower.” Louis complied. Edward shoved his pinky inside, causing Louis’s body to jerked from surprise. “Suck it baby…yeah…like a baby. Like how a baby suck their momma pinky whenever they cry. Suck it like your paci flower.”

With one hand on Louis’s mouth, Edward placed his other hand on Louis’s chest. Feeling each heartbeat, each beating so beautiful, so soothing like a lullaby. The way Louis sucked his finger felt so intimate. As though they were creating a connection, an invisible bound. Just like a baby towards their mother. Harry smiled looking at his family’s interaction. Finally, the crisis is over. He leaned towards his brother, captured his chin and gently pried his mouth open. Harry did not hesitate and kissed it, shoving his tongue inside, intertwining it with his brother’s, like dancing, their tongue danced a sweet tango.

“You good Ed?”

“Yeah…I was just scared Hazza.” Edward whispered, his voice sounded ashamed.

“I know, I am scared as well. We just love Louis too much.” Harry gave Louis an affectionate smile, his precious flower. Louis still focused in sucking his brother’s pinky, his eyes closed. Harry leaned down and kiss his baby’s forehead. “We’ll be okay. The day will be over before we even know it, and Louis will still be ours.”

“Yeah…I trust you. But…I want that on Louis on that day. Is it okay?”

Harry knew what that means. He has it custom made and delivered few days after Louis arrived. The size all fit perfectly on Louis. It is something necessary for them, for Edward especially.

***

“Rise and shine flower. Big day ahead, we need to prepare sweetheart. Come on baby…” Edward unlocked Louis crib and woke his sleeping flower.

Louis stirred, stretched and finally opened his eyes. Edward felt like he was staring in a crystal blue ocean, so fascinating, he could stare at it the whole day. Louis remove his pacifier and sat up.

“Morning daddy…”

“Morning my handsome flower…” Edward kissed his baby’s forehead before lifting him onto his hip. “Let’s remove your diaper, cleaned you up and take a bath baby. Someone just poo-poo right there.”

Louis’s faced turned scarlet red. He could never get used to the fact that he now peed and pooed on the diaper. It’s not like he had a choice. The twins never allowed him out of the diaper and if he stubbornly withheld his pee or poo, they would feed him the special milk which forced him to have no control of his bowel. Yes, he uses the words pee and poo. Louis shuddered the day when he told the twins that he needed to shit badly, the punishment or spanking he received for using vulgarities was so painful that the word shit was out of his vocabulary now. 

Edward efficiently removed the diapers and cleaned Louis up with wet tissues. He even told Louis how healthy his stool looked thanks to all the vegetables and fruits he ate. Louis cringed throughout the entire moment. Stripped from clothes and diapers, Edward brushes Louis’s teeth, moved to the shower and cleaned Louis up thoroughly with lavender scented shampoo and body soap before finally carrying Louis to the bathtub filled with several duckies. 

“Squeaky clean flower. You smell really good baby, just like a flower.” Edward chuckled.

“Thank you, daddy.” Louis played with his duckies, drowning one of them and let them float back up to the surface.

“Today we’ll have guest coming over baby. Promise you’ll be a good boy?” Louis nod at the question. “We’ll go over the rules later with papa. You don’t have to worry about anything, just follow our lead and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay daddy…”

“Today, we’ll skip breakfast sweetpie, we’ll go straight to lunch. Don’t worry baby, daddy will give you some milk later so that you won’t go hungry.”  
Louis did not question the twin and just nod his head, it’s not like he had a choice but to submit. He spent another 10 minutes on the tub before Edward carried him back to his room. Harry was already there waiting for them. 

“Good morning flower, sleep well?”

“Yes papa…good morning.” Louis leaned forward to give Harry a kiss in his cheek. Still wrapped around his purple towel, Louis was placed back on his crib. Louis felt strange how the whole morning routine was different from the usual but he knew it’s pointless to ask and just kept quiet and to just wait silently. Edward dried Louis up with the soft towel and instead of dressing him in the usual clothes, Louis was dressed in hooded white Burberry bathrobe with his name engraved on the left chest. 

“You look cute flower. Look here…” As usual, Edward took a quick picture of Louis and his bathrobe. Louis felt weird without a diaper for the first time ever since his captivity, he kept fidgeting on his seat. “You’ll wear this for a few hours baby, just until we need to prepare for lunch. Daddy prepared a super cute outfit for today’s event, I know you like fidget and move around and I don’t want you to wrinkle or dirty the clothes. So…that’s why.”

“Okay daddy…”

“Tell me if you need to pee or poo okay?” Louis replied with a quick nod. “Okay, good boy baby. Now, let’s settle you on the bed. Lay down baby…since we’ll have milk for breakfast, you might as well have it on your bed. Go on flower, your papa here already prepares your milk, ready to feed you.”

Louis laid down on his bed and waited for his milk. Everything feels strange, from the twins spoke, to the drastic change of their morning routine, Louis could feel that something was about to happen and he would not like it. However weird it felt, Louis still had no choice but to comply. He let out a small sigh and tugged himself under his blanket. He could grasp why needed to be tuck to bed when he just woke up like an hour ago. 

“Here flower, chocolate milk for breakfast, your favorite.” Harry smiled as he shook the milk bottle. “Open up now…Good boy.”

The milk tasted weird, again. The last time he drank milk that tasted milk was when he was trained to use the diaper. They gave him the bowel relaxant milk. Louis eyes widened as he realized that his milk had been compromised. He was to remove the bottle from his move or tried prying his face away but again, he failed. Harry held his shoulder firmly, stopped Louis from moving. 

“Shhh…drink it all Louis. It’s okay…Shhh…finish your milk…you like it, right? Good boy baby… drink it all…you’ll be okay…shhh…shhh…” Harry continued lulling until he felt Louis’s eye lid gradually closing. Louis felt weak, sleepy. He almost drank finish the whole bottle before he could no longer stay conscious. _‘Something’s wrong…tired…’_

“Asleep already babe?” 

“Yeah…he didn’t finish his milk though.” Harry smiled at his lover and brother. “Let’s let him rest before we prepare him. Come, we need to change our clothes as well. There’s still some documents that I need to prepare before they arrive. God…I wanted the day to be over like, right now?”

Harry Held Edward’s hand and walked toward the door. He turned off the nursery’s light and closed the door. For the first time since Louis came to their life, the twins did not lock the crib even though Louis was inside. The twins knew that the lock won’t be necessary for today.

“Ugh…” Louis groaned, he tried opening his eyes but the pain in his head flashed hard and hot. A wave of nausea hit him, hard. Louis tried to sit up, or at least lift his head to somehow ease the throbbing pain but his body felt weak. It’s like he is now a boneless piece of meat. He felt paralyzed. Even lifting his hand, trying to rub his temple, took so much effort that Louis began to perspire. _‘The milk…shit…they did it again! Obviously, this milk had different effect…I feel sick! Oh God, something is not right…’_ Louis began to thrash mentally. “D-daddy…Please…P-papa…” Louis wanted to shout for help but his voice sounded weak, his mouth felt like sandpaper. It took him several tries before he succeeds in clearing his throat and regaining his voice, at least his voice is still working. 

“Daddy! Papa! Help me…” Louis shouted for the twins. He needed them to tell him that everything is alright and this ‘paralysis’ is not permanent. The thought of not being able to move freely send chills down to his spine. “Oh God… Please no…”

Within few minutes, Louis heard footsteps. Each step so quick, hastened, as though they were running. Louis knew that the twins had heard him. He let out a sigh of relieve. The door to him room opened and he saw two identical, good looking men entered. They were dressed like they had just arrive from a photo shoot. Edward in a white dress-shirt with fitting brown Turtle neck knitted cardigan, nicely fitted black jeans with a brown Timberland boots, he looks like a badass biker who was about to attend a wedding, casual yet still formal. Harry on the other hand wear royal blue suit with white crew neck T-shit the collar so low and loose that even his chest tattoo were visible and white sneakers. Louis never saw the twins dressed up this formally, they usual wear T-shirts and faded jeans. 

“Someone just woke up… don’t cry baby? I know you’re scared. It’s okay flower, everything is okay…” Edward lulled his baby, he wiped the sweats off his baby’s face.  
“C-can’t move daddy…help me…” Louis whined as he allowed Edward to carry him off his crib. He hid his face on the twin’s neck, seeking solace. Even while being carried, his body felt feeble, his arms lay limp on the twin’s back.

“It’s okay baby…it’s okay…” Edward whispered on his flower’s ears, calming him. He senses the panic from his baby’s entire body. “Let’s sit down for a minute yeah?” Edward carried Louis and sat the both of them in the rocking chair. Harry joined them with a sippy cup on his hand as he sat down on the floor, right in from of them. Edward took the sippy cup from his brother and gently coax his baby to drink it. Louis choked for the first few gulps but soon drank the water eagerly, the cold water felt nice on his dry throat.

“Alright flower?” This time Harry asked as he softly massaged Louis’s feet. 

“Scared papa…”

“It’s alright baby. It’s only because of the milk…you’ll feel weak and you know…find it hard to control your movements but you’ll be alright by nighttime baby. The effect of the milk will soon wear out before dinner. You’ll be able to move freely again. Don’t worry okay?”

“W-why?” Louis could not help himself but to ask. “I-I I’ve been good papa. G-good boy…w-why the milk? I-I don’t like it…”

“Because there’ll be guest coming over flower. We are worried.”

“Worried?”

“We don’t like you with people we haven’t met or approve of. Don’t worry flower, just be good and listen to us, everything’ll be over soon.”

Louis still could not understand the logic behind Harry’s statement. Worried? He wanted to ask more, probe for more explanation but he knew that the twins were done with the conversation and frankly, Louis is too tired to ask.

“Okay papa.”

“Good, thank you flower. Now, let’s change your clothes and we have some rules that we need to discuss. Daddy is going to change you now okay? Be good for him flower.”  
Louis replied with a small nod and was awarded with kisses all over his face from the twins. Edward soon carried him to the bathroom. For the first time in forever, Edward guided Louis towards the closet to pee. It was worse than the diaper. Louis even struggled for few seconds, trying to get away but was forced to stay still from the spanking he receives, each blow so hard and painful. Now, with bottom sore and red, body extremely weak especially from the struggle, he leaned heavily onto Edward’s chest, and the twin held onto Louis’s cock aiming it towards the closet hole and urged Louis to pee. Louis felt that he had reached a new level of humiliation. He would take the diaper without any doubt now.  
“Do it now flower, you have to pee. It’ll be waste and too much trouble if we put on a diaper now and have to change it again. Daddy know you have to pee…Go on…”

“Can’t daddy…won’t come out… w-will you let m-me do it, myself?”

“No. Little boy don’t pee by himself, not using the closet anyway. Come on Louis. We have much to prepare, don’t waste time. Daddy don’t want to punish you.”

Louis took a deep breath, clenched his eyes shut. 

_‘Fuck! Pee…I need to pee! Shhh…Shhh…Shhh…’_ Louis tried to relax his body and concentrate on urinating. He tried to ignore the hand that held his cock, slightly pinching it, stroking it. Finally, after much concentration, Louis let out the stream of urine. His body tensed throughout the entire process. Louis wanted to die. He wanted to bury himself and just die. He let out a huge breath, the breath that he unknowingly held throughout the entire process. 

“Good boy.” Edward reward him with a kiss in his temple before carrying him to the changing table. “Let’s put on a diaper and dress you up baby.”

Louis was immediately cleaned and diapered. Edward clean his sweat with wet towel before drying him up and powdered his whole body with baby powder. Next, he made Louis sit up, his back leaning towards the wall behind as Louis was too weak to hold himself up. Edward spend a solid 15 minutes styling Louis’s hair. 

“Look at that…my mini gentleman. You look dapper flower. Let’s dress you up, daddy can’t wait to take more pictures of you.”

Again, Louis was carried back to his room. He felt like a doll, stayed still and allowing his owners to groom and dress him up. Louis was dressed in a long-sleeved white dress-shirt, tucked neatly inside a grey linen suit short with suspenders. Edward completed his look with a grey bow tie and black leather oxford shoes over dark grey shocks that reaches his knees and grey mittens. He knew he looked ridiculous with the knee length sox. By the time, Louis was dressed, Harry had returned. He was smiling from ears to ears.  
“Look at that? You look handsome flower.”

“He is right? Here, Hazza hold him please, I need to get my camera.” Edward placed Louis on Harry’s arms and ran for his camera. “Look here flower! That’s it…”

“Alright, alright. Let’s get serious now. Let’s go to our studies Ed. We need to put that on and tell Louis his rules. The guest is about to arrive soon.” Louis held on to Harry’s neck and allowed the man to carry him to their studies. He gently placed Louis on the leathers sofa, putting two huge pillow on both his left and right side so that he could not topple over, considering that he had minimum control over his body right now. “Will you bring it to me please babe?” Harry remained kneeling in front of his flower. Both hands holding Louis’s knees, firm. 

“Okay flower, listen to papa now. I need you to close your eyes. Don’t open it until I say so.” Louis complied, he immediately closed his eyes as he listened to his surroundings. There was a lot of movements, from something like a box or case being opened, to the sound of latex or rubber to the sound of the twins whispering. Louis could decipher what was being said and just stayed silent and waited for his fate. Suddenly, he felt something tight, over his eyes. Louis tried not to flinch. Something smooth, made of velvet and latex. Louis felt like he was wearing a google, just so much tighter and bigger. Louis tried to reach up and remove the blindfold but it was difficult. First, he was too weak to enforce pressure, secondly, Louis had mittens on and lastly, the blindfold was obviously custom made to his size with the way it had been fit to his nose made it impossible to push up or down.

“No…No…take it off…w-what? Please…w-why? D-daddy? P-papa?” Louis’s voice shook from terror. There was only darkness, pitch black. The blindfold held his eyes close, he could not open them, not if he wants to get his eyelashes and lid caught against the material, which would be agonizing. Louis felt sick to the stomach. “Please…no…don’t want…”  
“Stop it Louis.” Harry caught both his wrists and prevent him from moving. “Calm. This blindfold is to stay on until the guests go home. You won’t be able to remove it, it’s custom made to your size Louis. It’ll be like you second skin, you won’t be able to remove it on your own, not without our help or even if you did, it’ll be really painful and you’ll be severely punished. So be smart flower.”

The twins had the blindfold ordered the day the agency had called them that their Louis is ready for them. They requested for the agency to give them Louis's size, his head, nose, detailed sizing to make sure that the blindfold is perfect for their flower. Although Edward was the one more paranoid, Harry too agreed with the idea of a blindfold. They agreed that if they were to bring Louis out, they needed something to control their flower. They knew that they would be extremely uncomfortable with Louis getting to see people that they are not uncomfortable with, so that is why the blindfold is created. They don't want Louis's eyes to be polluted with unnecessary people. Louis don't need that distraction. They wanted Louis's world to be only filled with them. They wanted Louis's attention. They wanted Louis's everything. They've had this blindfold about 2 weeks now, and finally the day has arrived for it to used.

“W-why papa?” Louis wailed. He was frustrated. The whole day was depressing. The blindfold made it even worse. 

“We don’t want you to look at anyone else apart from us.” Edward’s voice made Louis jerked from his seat. “You’ll get used to the blindfold flower. If we are to take you to town, you’ll be wearing it baby…So it’s a good training honey. Anyway, don’t worry. The blindfold won’t hurt you or anything, it’s made from the best quality and custom to your size, you’ll feel comfortable soon if you quit panicking.”

“N-no…please…hate it…”

“Shhh…quiet flower. You’ll listen to us now.” Harry silent his boy with a kiss to his mouth. He tasted the salty tears trickling down his baby’s puffy cheeks. “Be good for us…”

Louis quit begging. He knew it was a lost case again. They always win. His head began pounding again, the pain is almost excruciating. He took deep breath to control his hiccup and bit his inner cheeks to endure the headache. Not knowing where to look with his eyes shut closed, Louis stare ahead through the darkness, forcing his head to remain still and upright.

“Good boy, you made us proud of you. Now, this blindfold will be used often so you have to get used to it. If we are meeting someone we don’t know, like today, or if we are going out and we are not comfortable with the place and people, you’ll have to wear it flower, no complaint. It’s shocking at first, or maybe a little bit uncomfortable but you have to. Yeah?” Harry’s voice clung to him like acid. His mind couldn’t keep up with the horrifying information and he only managed a small nod. “Today, two guest will arrive, they’ll join us for lunch. You’ll remain silent unless we allow you to speak. Even if they asked you a question, you have to ask for our approval to respond. No touching Louis. Don’t leave our side, you’ll remain on our lap or carried the whole time they’re here. Understand flower? Repeat the rules.”

“N-no talking, n-no touching unless you or d-daddy allow me to. I-I can’t leave your side. Have to wear the blindfold unless y-you approve otherwise.”

“Good. Failure to comply the punishment will be painful Louis. All those punishments you had before, you’ll feel like it’s just a walk on the park. Be good for us baby.” There was a danger in Harry’s voice.

“Y-yes papa.”

“Good, if you’re good today flower, we’ll reward you with something you’d definitely love.” This time Edward joined the conversation as he kissed Louis temple. “Oh! We almost forgot Hazza! Wait it’s somewhere here…”

Louis heard something jingle, like a bell. Without any warning, his right leg was lifted from the ground, shoes removed and something was put on. It jingles with every movement. His shoes were immediately put back on and Edward asked him to move his leg. Even the tiniest movement caused the bell to ring, like a pet. Louis bent forward to reach for the thing that was placed on his ankle. It was thin, made from metal or judging from the twin’s behavior all these times, it could be made or silver or gold and there’s the bells, there’s three of it, he touched it and felt it. It’s small, but the sound it made is disturbing. 

“It’s an anklet flower. You don’t get to remove it, it will stay will you permanently. We have it prepared few days ago, so that we could track you. Especially when you’re in the garden. The bell will notify us where you are so we can locate you faster.” Edward described animatedly. His voice cheerful. “You’ll be able to look at the design later tonight. Its custom made as well, only the best for you baby. If you dared to remove it Louis, you know the consequence.”

“Okay daddy.” Louis swallowed hard. ‘Great! From the fucking cyclops now I’m also the tinker-fucking-bell! Please let the nightmare be enough…no more nonsense…please God!’ Louis grunt to himself. He prayed for patience. He prayed that he would not do anything stupid. He knew that the twins were serious and he’s afraid that any mistakes could kill him. 

The sound of the door knocked shocked Louis, making him flinched as though he heard a gunshot or something. Having his eyesight blinded made Louis more sensitive to every sound. Even a small knock scares him. The darkness scares him. His old-self would definitely laugh at him right now, Louis the pussy. Now scared of everything, flinch from everything, crying from everything, always begging. A helpless child, a kid or maybe, a baby. He should have never took his freedom for granted, and now, his sight. 

“come in.” Harry’s voice authorative. 

“Master, the guests have arrived. Their car was seen entering the main gate.” The servant? His voice gruff, sounds familiar but Louis don’t know who it belongs to.

“Okay. Prepare to welcome them.”

“Yes master.”

Louis heard the door closed and he felt himself being lifted. This smell, this chest, this mouth that kissed his forehead, it must be Harry. 

“Let’s go flower. Remember your rules.” Louis was right.

“Yes papa.”


	7. Woof Woof! Someone's ill.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Hi everyone,**
> 
> I am so so so very sorry that i took so long to update. Been really busy and all.   
> It's a short update i guess, but i really hope you enjoy it.  
> I hope everyone is pleased with Niall's situation and all, don't worry we'll see him again soon.  
> Our little Louis will get even sweeter as he regressed even further and i hope everyone enjoy and look forward to my update.  
> Please let me know if there's anything that i should change or improve on.
> 
> _cheers,_   
>  **Mkolture**

Zayne held Liam’s cold hand as they both waited for the Styles to arrive. It’s now or never. Zayne took a dangerous risk in gambling his and Liam’s life by securing this very meeting with the twins. The Styles twins are well-known, scandalously, and by them coming over to the mansion without any protection proved how desperate they are. Afterall, the twins have something of theirs and Zayne would do anything to have it back. 

“Just one more step Li…one more…” Zayne whispered his hand clenching his partner’s hand even harder, trying to calm him and himself. 

“I know Z, I know…” Liam gave his spouse a small smile as he raised his tangled hand and kissed his husband’s wedding ring. “We’ll have him back, right? We have to…I-I w-we…I need him back…”

“Yeah honey, we’ll have him back. I promise you…”

The door to the Livingroom opened. Zayne looked up and his breathing stopped for a few seconds, he was taken aback. The Styles twins are indisputably handsome, both them tall and extremely fit, their lean body compacted with definite muscles. However, what shocked him was not the twins, it was the young man, equally beautiful, nestled on the dark-haired twin’s arms. 

“Jesus…” Zayne could hear Liam’s murmur of bewilderment. 

Seeing a man turned into a kid was not surprising for them. They grew up in this fucked up town, seeing slaves, littles and even human pets are normal, a daily occurrence. What surprised them was the twins’ possessiveness. It has come to point abnormality. The poor boy was forced to wear a blindfold, a mask, an extreme means to blind him. Hell, Zayne himself was not a saint, he has his own sickness, his own form of hobby, but never to this extremity. It does not take one to be genius to deduce the reason behind the mask. The couple knew at once what the mask is for. The twins wanted their boy’s life to revolve only on them, from the moment the boy opens his eyes to the moment he closes it, they wanted the boy to only see them, only them. Zayne too noticed the anklet on the boy’s ankle, even the slightest movement caused the bell to ring. He knew it serves as some sort of collar, something to bind and monitor movements, something very familiar to him. 

Blinking himself back to reality, Zayne cleared his throat and rose from his sit. Liam following his movement. The twins’ expression was stoic, unreadable as though waiting for Zayne to begin the conversation first. The aura the twins emitted were doubtlessly intimidating but Zayne would not back down. Zayne smiled faintly and swallowed down the lump lodged in his throat before introducing themselves. 

“You must be the Styles. I apologized for insisting this meeting rather rudely but thank you for agreeing. My name is Zayne, Zayne Malik and this is my partner Liam, Liam Payne Malik. We are pleased to finally meet you.”

“Harry Styles. This is my twin Edward and our baby, Louis Styles.” Harry shook Zayne’s hand and introduced his family. Both Edward and him were tense, guarded, silently scrutinizing their guests’ every movement and facial expression. If either one of them showed signs that they were here to harm their flower, or bearing any ill-meaning scheme, the twins would not hesitate to hurt them. Thus far, Harry sense no danger coming from them. Apart from their initial stunned expressions, the guests remain polite, distant. Harry found no reason to be crude to them. “Sit, let’s get down to business.”

The five of them sat down, Louis safely settled on Harry’s lap. He hid his face in the crook of Harry’s neck. Not getting used to being ‘blinded’ and with all the rules in addition to meeting new people, Louis felt jittery as though butterflies were racing around his stomach. Ironically, Harry’s scent somewhat calmed him, it felt like home, something familiar and safe. 

“What is it do you want Mr. Malik?” Harry went straight to the point. His eyes fixed onto the couple while his hands roam around his flower’s back and thigh. “I would suggest that you be very careful in your request.”

Zayne would not back down despite the obvious threat on Harry’s words. 

“If your threat is about Louis, please… rest assured, we have no intention or whatsoever to involve Louis in this negotiation. He’s all yours. But we do have something of ours here, and we would like it back.” 

Both the twins raised their eyebrows, rather shocked from what had been said. 

“I believe you’ve seen this person here. My resource told me that he worked for you. He’s ours, someone important to us and we would like him back.” Zayne continued and showed the twins a photo from his phone. Their beloved pet, initially lost which devastated them tremendously but now finally found again. 

Harry looked at the picture and was taken aback. He knew this person. He glanced at his brother and knew then that even Edward recognized the man in the picture. They met him before and indeed he worked here. The man in the picture was on all fours, black silk loincloth covering his ass, well-made collar attached on his neck and he was smiling shyly towards the camera. A beautiful pet indeed. Finally convinced that the couple bear no ill-intention, Harry managed a small smile. 

“Yes, your little pet is here and of course, you could have him back. I’ll have our butler to bring him here…or maybe we should head over to the dining room for our lunch and I’ll have your pet send there…” Harry stood from his seat, Louis cradled safely on his hip, his other hand safely holding Edward’s as they all proceed to the dining room. 

“Here Hazza, let me feed Louis…” Edward took Louis from his brother and sat down with Louis on his lap, his baby’s delicate back safely leaned onto his chest. He chose to forgo the highchair this time. “Please sit down and enjoy lunch. Since everything is cleared, let us call each other on the first name basis…I have a feeling that we would somehow interact more in the future.”

“Somehow, I have the same thought as well, thank you Edward.” Liam spoke this time round. He was glad that everything was over without any glitch. Soon, he would be reunited with his beloved pet. “I sincerely apologized that our coming here caused some distress or inconvenienced to you and Harry. It’s just that…we were already desperate. We searched everywhere for our pet…”

“Everything is fine now and your pet is also found. Why don’t we all just enjoy lunch…” Harry actually managed another smile. Somehow, he felt comfortable with the two men sitting in front of him, as though they are friends. He understood their desperateness. What they felt for their pets seems so relatable, it’s almost identical to how he and Edward felt for Louis their flower.

The food was indeed delicious. Grill salmon with roasted asparagus and lemon-caper sauce, Liam actually managed to enjoy it. He enjoyed few sips of white wine with every few seconds his gazed ventured back to the door on his left as he waited for his pet to arrive. “Food is delicious. Is Louis allowed the same food or does he requires different dietary intake?” Liam dared himself to ask.

“Thank you, Liam. Yeah…our baby here has his own menu. I’m very particular about his diet…don’t want him to fall sick or have upset tummy…usually it’s something with minimal salt and sugar, our flower here can’t have too much of them… he’s rather sensitive…” Edward explained as he fondly tickled Louis stomach causing the man to squirm and his bells jingle. “Here, open up baby…” Edward placed the already cooled plastic spoon filled with some sort of green vegetables mashed together with potatoes or something, in front of Louis lips. Louis obediently complied. 

“Good boy flower…You like the food? I think it’s new menu…your daddy had Erik made it just for you. He was so excited when he found the menu on the internet. I think it’s mashed sweet potato with green peas and broccoli.” Harry praised his baby as he gently ruffled his hair. “He’s amazing, right? See even uncle Liam and uncle Zayne finds you adorable.”

"He is indeed one of a kind." Zayne politely reply. "it's really nice to meet you baby Louis."

Louis who have been silent all this time cautiously leaned his face facing upward, one hand gently tugging onto Edward’s shirt and another hand blindly roaming around trying to identify the twin’s ear sending signals that he wishes to speak. Edward almost squealed looking at how adorable his baby was, the jingling of his anklet bells sounds like symphony in his ears. 

“What is it baby?” Edward leaned down, and whispered to Louis’s ear. 

“I-I can I speak to our guest daddy? I-I want to say thank you…” 

“Alright…go on flower. Daddy is so proud of you, look at how polite you are…” Edward’s tone is finally back to normal, no longer whispering as he urges his flower to speak up.   
“I-I thank you sirs…” Louis said meekly. He was nervous and afraid. Despite the blindfold, everyone could see that Louis was embarrassed. Throughout the entire interaction between the twins and their guests, Louis tried his best to remain still and quiet, silently hiding within the crook of Harry’s neck. Although he could not see, Louis could sense how the mood changes instantly once the guests mentioned about their pet. Louis was avidly curious about who the pet is. He pitied the person, the pet. Having ran away and yet caught again. Louis could not imagine how it would feel to be subjugated to a pet, a human pet. Being forced to be a baby, a small kid, is bad enough for Louis but being forced to be a pet? Who can’t speak and walk? Louis shuddered at the thought. Secretly, he was glad that he was caught by the twins and not the Maliks. Louis leaned himself closer to Edward, trying to calm himself and seek some comfort.

“You’re very welcome Louis.” Liam replied. “You have a very sweet baby…”

“Indeed, we do, he’s our precious flower.” Harry’s voice filled with nothing but pride. “Aren’t you precious flower?”

“Yes papa…” 

“Here precious, open up…” Edward urged Louis to open his mouth and eat. 

“No…I’m full daddy…” Louis shook his head, avoiding.

“Flower are you sure? You barely eat your meal baby…”

“Full daddy…”

“Okay…drink your water then. Here…hold your sippy cup flower...” Edward guide Louis’s hands in holding his sippy cup and placing it on his mouth. Louis took few big gulp before pushing the sippy cup away. “How about some fruits sweetpie?”

This time Louis nod his head rather enthusiastically, causing the whole dining room to be filled with laughter. Even the guests were admiring his cuteness. Edward fed Louis a piece of strawberry with his hand and Louis accepted it without complaint. 

“Raising a kid can be difficult huh?” Zayne chuckled. He was rather amazed by the way Louis act. Cautious yet demanding, fearful yet desperate for touch.

“There’s ups and down but the joy of taking care of him is priceless…him calling, crying and laughing for us were moments unforgettable.” Harry answered his guest while taking turns with his brother in feeding his baby fruits. This time, he chose a seedless grape. The sudden knocks from the door cease all conversation. Liam and Zayne’s body began to tensed and straightened up, anticipation shown all over their face. 

“Masters…” The head butler, Paul, bowed and greeted them. 

“Thank you, Paul. Please let him in…” Edward ordered. Paul went outside for a minute before entering again with a man half his size following gingerly behind him. “Ah…I believe it’s about time you go back to where you belong Mr.…?”

Niall stood frozen on the spot. His heart began to pound loudly against his chest, slamming in a rapid pace. He could not believe his eyes. The two men whom he desperately tried to escape were sitting right in front of him. Niall started to back away but two firm hand held him on his shoulders preventing him to move even further back, Paul stopped him from moving, his face void off any emotions. The pressure on his shoulder increases whenever Niall tried to pry it away. Terror seized him. Niall felt cornered like a prey stuck in a room of monsters, ready to be eaten. Unknowingly, tears were already flowing freely down his cheeks and his breath was coming in hitching sobs. Niall struggled to get free but it was futile. His eyes tried sending desperate pleas to the twins, begging them to help him but they did not budge, only staring at him curiously. His chest began to hurt as though all air had been suck out of him, suffocating him, as he continuously shook his head muttering incoherent words, feeling perilously close to losing it.

“No…No…please…No…please…let me go…please…” Niall begged. “Don’t let them take me…I-I don’t want to go back…please…no…Master Harry! Master Edward please…help me…Lou help me…Paul please let me go…no…”

Niall was an utter mess. He became a spitting, exploding mass of incoherent expletives. He moved his whole body from side to side even violently in an effort to escape, no longer able to think clearly, fighting a rising sense of panic that was threatening to obscure his senses. He begged anyone, everyone he sees. 

“Niall. Stop.” Zayne finally spoke. He quelled Niall’s outburst with one look. Zayne said it in a low tone that brooked no further disobedience. He gave two claps and waited, staring at Niall. Niall knew the signal. His legs shook aggressively, he wanted to resist. “Niall. You are already in deep trouble pup.” 

Zayne gave another two claps, reiterating his command. He gave his pet a piercing glare, daring him to disobey. 

“Please Master…no…don’t make me again…” Niall whispered with a resigned sigh. He felt the fight leave his body gradually. “Please…”

When neither Zayne nor Liam reacted to his plea, Niall knew that he was done and that it was impossible to escape. Having managed to escape once was pure luck, now that he was caught again, deep inside Niall knew that he would have no more chances. His owners would definitely keep him locked in chains and cages.   
_‘what do I do? They found me…shit! I-I what if they kept me in that cage again? I can’t…I’ve lost their trust…t-they are angry with m-me…masters are angry with me…bad Niall! Bad dog…no cage…no cage. No…what if…no…’_

“You must have forgotten all your trainings Niall.” Liam’s voice distracted Niall from his dark thoughts.

“NO! N-no master…please…” Niall shouted. His whole body trembled violently, cold sweat drenched his whole body. He never felt this much fear…not since… “I’m sorry…sorry…sorry…”

“I’ve clapped twice Niall. Twice. Still waiting here…I think you’ve forgotten your training and punishments.”

“No! Sorry…S-sorry…” Niall shot him a look of pure alarm before he got on his hands and knees. Another two claps. Niall’s wobbly hands and knees began to crawl towards where Zayne was seated. One clap. Niall kneeled, knees wide apart, hands steadily stayed on the floor, palms spread apart as he looked up facing his master. Niall tried to hold his breathe to steady his posture. 

“Good boy…this is the Nialler we love.” Zayne ruffled his pet’s hair with affection. “We’ll punish you later at home, if you’re good now we’ll consider reducing it out of love for you. Where is your collar Nialler? You ran away wearing it…”

“S-sorry master…I-I t-threw it a-away…Please d-don’t punish me…I’m sorry…n-no cage please…I’ll be good j-just n-no cage…please…” Niall sobbed louder. “S-sorry...I-I’m sorry…please…no c-cage, d-don’t want c-cage…”

Louis felt like vomiting hearing the entire conversations. He could not believe his ears that the pet they were all talking about is Niall, his friend. Niall who was the only person who would befriend him in this mansion. Niall who always smiled and laughed with him was now crying. Louis does not have to have his eyes back to know that Niall was petrified to death. This broken man he heard was not the Niall he knew. The Niall now is a poor, terrified pet, begging for his life to not be punished. God knows what the punishments the couple usually inflict on Niall that made this poor boy so broken and scared. Cage? Louis wanted to scream and removed his freaking blindfold and helped his friend. He felt sudden surge of anger. Being forced to be a baby is bad enough but to have to be forced to be a pet? Louis felt sick to his stomach witnessing how cruel these people could be.

“Niall…no…” Louis struggled from his seat, one hand attempting to remove the blindfold and another hand trying to get away for Edward’s lap. “Niall! Daddy…papa…help him please…he doesn’t want to go with them…please…don’t let them take him away!”

“Louis…” Niall breathed in despair. He knew that regardless of what they say, there is nothing that could help him. There is nothing that Louis could do to help him. “Lou…”

“Come Nialler…” Zayne pat his lap. Niall moved automatically. His body knew these positions by heart without needing him to think. Niall crawled closer to Zayne and kneeled, hands on his laps, palms up. He gingerly placed his head on Zayne’s lap, resting on his right cheek. Zayne reward his pup with gentle strokes on his hair. “Goodness, I didn’t know our pup here is friend with your Louis.”

“Neither do I.” Edward hissed, his voice cold as ice. His gripped on Louis tightened almost painfully sending a clear warning signals. “Settle Louis. Stop moving and stop trying to remove your blindfold. You are in enough trouble flower, don’t make it worse. Now settle down. What happened with Niall here is not your problem.” 

“B-but dad…”

“Silence Louis. You broke enough rules, don’t be stupid.” Harry interjected this time. “Ed here, put this on him. Don’t drop or remove it Louis or you know the consequence. Your bottom will be sore for a long time…”

Edward took the pacifier from Harry’s hand and forced it onto Louis mouth. 

“I’m sorry about that…” Edward apologized. The couple just smiled understandingly.

“Your boy seemed to like our pup here.” Liam chuckled as he fondly ruffled his pup’s hair. “Maybe…once we’ve retrained and disciplined our pup here, we could have a play date. Nialler here love playing catch and is really good with Frisbee or maybe swim. Louis could come over and swim with our pup here. Louis would love it…”

“We’ll consider it, thank you.” Edward replied, amused. “What is it about cage? Your pup seemed to be terrified of it.”

“He is…it’s a small cage we have custom made just for our Niall here. It’s small, cold, really uncomfortable to sleep in but it’s really useful to discipline a naughty pup. Of course, we would only use it if he was really naughty…nothing that would really hurt him of course.” Zayne’s tone was indifferent but Niall could recognize the warning behind it, as though cautioning him of the impending doom that he would face later on. He could not help himself but whimpered on Zayne’s lap, silently begging for forgiveness. “The last time Niall was placed in the cage was when he bit Liam. We placed him there for 3 days, locked him without any blanket…meagre food and water…he was a mess when we released him though he never bitten anyone since then.”

“Interesting…” Harry was fascinated. “Is he trained only to be a pup?”

“No…we trained him to be a pup and pony. Depends on our mood really…” One hand still petting his pet’s hair, Zayne uses his other free hand to pick a piece of grape and placed it against his lip. Niall wanted to refuse, he was too overwrought to eat and was afraid that he would throw up. “Open up.” Zayne ordered, his tone brooking no further resistance. Feeling completely and utterly wrung-out, Niall obeyed. “Again, you guys should visit our farm…I think Louis would enjoy it there.”

“Again, we’ll consider it…” Harry replied politely. He found the couple interesting, the way they interacted with Niall intrigue him immensely. 

“Oh God…Look at the time, I think it’s about time we leave Z. Thank you so much for the hospitality Harry and Edward. Thank you for agreeing to meet us and help us find our Niall here.” Liam smiled gratefully. Although the twins seemed harmless and was actually pretty kind, deep inside he still feels rather jittery and he would not want to over-extend their welcome. Liam quickly stood up and reached for his bag. “Here Z, put it on our pup…”

Zayne took the temporary collar that they had brought from home from his partner. It was a simple black leather collar with leashed attached. Of course, they would have to change it soon. Zayne mentally took note that he would immediately ordered a new collar, custom-made to his pup’s neck size, once he got home. “Sit up pup.”

Niall hastily sat up, straightening his back, widening his legs, he held his chin up high and lowering his eyes as he had been instructed a long time ago. Zayne rewarded his swift response to his order with a quick peck on Niall’s lip. He was extremely pleased that his pup still remembers his training, though it needed to be polished. He held out the strip of leather to the kneeling pup, Niall bent his head and kissed it reverently. Another plus point! His pup is back. Zayne actually laughed and vocally praised Niall, bestowing another kiss on his forehead. He opened the collar and snapped the fastening shut around his pup’s neck. Niall closed his eyes, trying to keep his tears from flowing down. The moment the collar was attached to his neck was the moment he knew that his freedom was gone. He was back to square one, back to being an animal. 

“Very good Nialler. Well done…” Both Zayne and Liam praised. Niall could only give out a small whimper. He felt all the fight in him gone. He felt helpless, exhausted.   
“Heel boy.” Zayne stood up from his seat and gave a slight pull on the leash. Niall soon followed, crawling. “Thank you once again. Please, call us if there’s anything that we could do…I look forward to having little Louis here visiting us.”

All four of them shook hands. The twins escorted the couple and his pet out to the main entrance and bid their farewell. Louis was still being carried on Zayne’s hip. His pacifier still soundly attached. Louis waited for the sound of door closing before he cried, silently grateful that he was ‘blinded’. The twins would never notice his tears for the blindfold would suck his tears dry. He had to say goodbye to his friend.

***

“Flower, quit sulking baby…” Harry watched his baby from the doorway, one shoulder leaning against the wall. He watched his baby sitting in the sofa, staring outside through the window, expressions void of any emotions. His flower has been really quiet ever since the incident where Niall was sent back home with his masters.

“Not sulking papa…” Louis looked towards where Harry was standing. 

Several days had passed since Niall was gone. Louis missed him terribly and he was seriously worried about his friend. What happen to him? Was he punished badly? Was he caged? How long? Was he hurt at all? Louis wanted to ask the twins but he knew it would be futile and would only earn him more punishments. Louis was grateful that he was not punished horribly that fateful day. His only punishments were corner times, he had to stand for 3 whole agonizing hours facing the wall and to reflect on his ‘mistakes’, and his other punishments were that he had to wear the blindfold for another 2 whole days. Both punishment was not easy. He was drenched with sweats and almost lost the feeling of his legs when the 3 hours were over. Having to wear the blindfold for 2 whole day is the most uncomfortable and frustrating, Louis had constant headache due to the tightness of the blindfold and he wanted nothing more but to pull his hair and scratch his whole head, digging deep to his brain. Despite that however, Louis was still sincerely grateful. At least he was not spanked or beaten, or even worst, killed. 

“If you are not sulking, then why are you staring at the window flower? You’ve been doing that for the past 20 minutes.” Harry walked towards where Louis was sitting and sat himself beside his flower. Instinctively, Louis reached for Harry, resting his face on Harry’s chest. The sound of Harry’s heartbeat somehow calmed him. Harry felt like his heart would melt. “What’s wrong flower?”

“I’m okay papa…” Louis looked up and forced a smiled. “Where is daddy?”

“He’s upstairs…we have a surprise waiting for you baby…” Louis tensed. The last time the twins prepared a surprise for him had lost him his last name and caused him tears and bruises. 

“S-surprise papa? Are we celebrating again?” 

Harry actually laughed at his baby’s reaction. “No baby, we are not celebrating anything. Don’t worry and loosen up, you’re too tensed.” Harry ruffled his baby’s hair playfully. “The surprise is something you’re going to enjoy sweetpie. Relax…come on, let’s go find your daddy.”

Harry carried his flower to his nursery and found his brother already sitting in the rocking chair with several clothes on his lap. Edward dazzled Harry with his smile as he stood from his seat. He gave Harry a small peck on his cheek before reaching for Louis, settling their baby on his hip. Edward inhaled deeply as he placed his nose on his flower’s hair, his baby smelled so good. 

“Ready for your surprise flower?” Edward walked towards the changing table and placed Louis there in a sitting position.

“Yes daddy…” Dreadful sense of anticipation overwhelmed Louis, his stomach actually churned for anxiety. “What surprise?”

“Give daddy a kiss first, will you sweetpie?”

Louis complied. He reached for Edward’s face, circling his hands around the twin’s neck and leaning forward, giving a soft kiss on the lips. “Will you tell me now daddy?”

“Thank you for the kiss baby.” Edward gave Louis another kiss on his forehead. “You see, you’ve been down these days. Been really quiet…so we’ve decided to cheer you up honey. Your papa and I have decided that we’ll go for a swim. I’m sure you’d love it…we can play catch, splashed some waters and you know just relax.” 

“Swimming? Now?” Louis did not expect that. He was astounded by the announcement. Yes, he is excited. He loves swimming very much. Before his abduction, he used to go for a swim in the campus pool once a week. He loved the smell of the chlorine, he loved how he could submerge his whole body into the water and lost himself in it. “Yes! Yes! Yes, please daddy…I want to swim.”

“Okay buddy, calm down or you’ll fall flower.” Harry chuckled as he held Louis’s hip, settling him down. “We’ll go for a swim now. Since it is winter and really cold outside, we’ll use the indoor pool instead of the outdoor one. Pity really, papa really look forward to use the outdoor pool with you, there’s this huge waterslide that you’ll love baby.”  
“Can’t we use the outdoor pool papa? I’m sure it’s not that cold…. I can take cold…” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and asked. He did swimming in winter before and he enjoyed it very much. The slide, he loves slides. 

“Hmmm… well we can adjust the water to make it warm flower but...”

“No. No. No. You are not taking our son out swimming outdoor Hazza. Our flower will fall sick. Don’t put any nonsensical ideas on our flower’s head. He could get hypothermia Harry Styles.” Edward injected before Harry could finish his sentence. His hands were firm on his hips, a discernible note of irritation in his voice.

Louis actually rolled his eyes. Edward was being over reactive. He will not suffer from hypothermia just from a mere swim in the cold. He’s 19, almost 20 and not 9, his body is not weak like an actual kid. “Daddy…I’m not…”

“No, Louis Styles. We’ll be using the indoor pool end of question. And you Harry, you’re in deep trouble for ever suggesting such lunatic idea.”

“Okay Ed…We won’t use the outdoor pool baby.” Harry Laughed as he gathered his brother in his arms and held him tight. “See Louis, you almost get papa on big trouble. Let’s just change and go for a swim flower, once the weather is warmer, we’ll try the outdoor pool. Papa promise.”

“Sorry papa…Okay, that’s a promise.” Louis pouted. Indoor pool it is then. Louis was still grateful though that he would be given the chance to swim and stretch himself. All these carrying around and not allowed to run or exercise is making his body weak. He could not wait to sweat and worked his body, gaining some muscles back.

“Come baby, let’s change. I’ve already prepared the swimsuit for you.” Edward was back to being excited. “Which do you prefer flower? Swim suit, brief or trunk?”

Louis hated all three of them. All 3 outfits were ridiculous. The swimsuit was yellow and blue stripped in color with a pineapple picture placed in the center, Louis would kill himself before he wore it. The brief is red, mickey mouse themed. Louis would give up swimming if he had to wore that ugly brief. “The trunk please?” The trunk, although equally ugly, but at least it’s better than the other two. It’s yellow with sharks prints all over, hideous but bearable.

“Okay, trunk it is. Come lift up your arms baby.” Edward removed Louis clothes quickly and replaced it with the swimming trunk. Louis was secretly thankful that the twins did not insist in him wearing a diaper while swimming. “You’ll have to wear a swimming cap baby…the water would damage your beautiful hair.”

Louis was all dressed up, ready for swimming. He put on his yellow swim trunk as well as a yellow swimming cap with a black goggle over it. Louis sat patiently as he waited while Edward was taking pictures of him. The twins then took turns in changing into their swimming outfit. Louis was literally annoyed as he saw the twins dressed in simple red (Edward) and Navy (Harry) mid-length swim trunk. Louis sulked all the way from his nursery to the indoor swimming pool. His mood though instantly brightened up as he saw the pool. It was huge and beautiful. Louis actually squirmed, keen to be let down. 

“Shhh…settle down flower, you’ll fall.” Edward tightened his hold. “Someone is excited…”

“Want to swim daddy…please?” Louis gave his puppy eyes, a look he had mastered since his abduction. 

“Oh God…not that face again.” Edward pretend to swoon as he giggled away. “Alright, alright…” He let Louis down and placed him on the chair nearby. Harry soon followed.  
“held out your arms baby. We have final preparation before you can swim.” Harry instructed. Louis could not believe his eyes. Harry had two aqua blue arm floaties on his lap. 

“No papa…” Louis’s body had suddenly become tense and taut. “I can swim papa…don’t need the floaties.”

“No baby. Either you wear it or you don’t swim at all. We don’t want you drowning flower.” 

“But…”

“Louis.” Harry warned. “wear it or no swimming.”

“Okay papa…” Louis let out a resigned sigh. He knew there’s no point fighting. He held out his arms. Harry swiftly put on the floaties, bestowing kisses after kisses all over Louis’s face praising how well-behaved Louis was. 

“Done. Now, let’s get in the water.” Harry held Louis’s hand and walked towards the pool. “You want to jump in or should papa carry you flower?”

“Jump in!” Louis did not hesitate and rushed towards the pool. He jumped, causing a huge splash. The water felt so good. Although he could not submerge his whole body into the water due to the floats, Louis was still grateful. He could not swim as fast as he would love to but he still managed to exercise his whole body, he managed to work his whole muscle which felt pretty damn good. Louis swam few laps across the pool before his body ache everywhere, he was feeling tired already. 

Both the twins smiled seeing how excited their flower was. They mentally promised to take Louis for a swim more often. After sensing Louis’s exhaustion, the two them decided to join their baby in the pool. Edward decided to play splash with his baby, while Harry chose to tickle his boy, causing Louis to giggle happily. 

“Stop papa! Hahaha…Stop!” Louis screamed euphorically. They continued playing for a few more minutes before finally stopped. Louis was gasping for breath as he was exhausted from all the laughing and screaming. Furthermore, his body was not fit as before.

“Had fun flower?” Edward asked. He had Louis snuggled in his arms, carrying his baby’s weight, knowing that his boy was tired. Louis leaned onto Edward’s chest, accepting the kind gesture. 

“Yeah daddy. Thank you…” Louis looked up and smiled.

“I think someone here is tired. Let’s get up before you catch a cold flower.” Harry lead his brother and baby up. Towels were already waiting for them in their seats. Harry dried his flower first, he had Louis put on a blue swimming robe with a huge dolphin printed in front before he dried himself. “Hungry?”

“yes papa…”

“Let’s eat. I think someone is about to fall asleep. Go to your daddy flower…” Louis complied, within seconds he was already up on Edward’s hip.

***

“Hazza. Hazza…wake up! I think our baby is awake…” Edward shook his still sleeping brother. His slept was disrupted from the noises coming from the baby monitor. His flower sounded in pain. He quickly woke up to a sitting position and tried another time to wake his twin’s up. “Hazza...babe wake up…”

“Wha…what is it?” Harry jerked from his sleep. “What wrong Ed? What time is it? Oh God…it’s only 5.30am babe… “

I think our flower is sick…must be because of the swimming we did,let’s go…”

“ngghh…” Louis wakes up and feels flushed, with a pounding in his head and scratchiness in his throat that makes him whimper. He felt so uncomfortable. Louis tried sitting up but his body felt so heavy and he felt like the room is spinning. The usual sogginess in his diaper suddenly feels terrible against his body and he kicks, trying to wriggle the diaper off his body. 

“What’s wrong flower?” The twins entered the nursery and cooed. Edward unlocked the crib easily. “Someone is awake way too early. You okay baby?” 

“Nghh…” Louis only managed a small whine through his pacifier. He felt too weak to even respond. Edward gingerly began to lift him from his crib and carry him over to the changing table, though the movement makes his head ache even more and he whimpers from pain. Edward freezes and puts a hand on his forehead.

“I think our flower is sick Hazza, he felt warm to me.” Louis was placed on the changing table and he began to curl up into a ball. “Would you please bring me the thermometer Hazza…Oh my poor flower. No wonder you woke up so early…daddy bet you were feeling icky all over your body. Let’s get you change baby…”

Edward placed a soft kiss on his flower’s forehead and uncurled his baby’s body. “Shhh…daddy will be really quick…stay still for daddy okay…” His flower’s every whimper stabbed his heart. Watching his flower being sick, laying helplessly beneath him and moaning from pain is excruciating to bear. Edward quickly stripped his flower from his diaper and cleaned him quickly. Harry soon returned with a thermometer in hand. 

“How’s our flower?” Harry asked, concerned obvious in his tone. He gave Louis a quick kiss on his cheek. “My poor baby…where does it hurt flower? Does your head hurt?”  
Louis blinks at him through teary eyes and nods. 

“Good boy!” Harry rewarded his flower with another kiss in the forehead.

“What about here in your throat flower?”

Nod. Edward smiled at his family interaction while taking mental notes of his flower’s pain.

“Does your tummy ache? Feel like you need to throw up?”

That takes him a second but eventually another nod. 

“Poor baby…let’s take your temperature first flower. I need you to keep still flower, papa don’t want to have to strap you. Papa’s going to put the thermometer in your bottom, don’t panic baby.” Louis immediately starts to thrash. He spits his pacifier and began screaming and crying.

“No papa…don’t want…not bottom…” Louis begged while clenching tight his bottom. “Daddy help…”

“Shh…don’t move baby. Little boys like you have to use the rectal thermometer flower…now be a good boy and stay still for papa…” Edward cooed his poor flower while helping his brother to restrain his baby. Harry slicks up the thermometer with petroleum jelly and took this chance and parts his flower’s buttocks. He slides it in and waits for the beep. Louis continued crying. His head hurts so bad and his bottom felt so uncomfortable, having a foreign object entering him. 

“All done!” Harry removed the thermometer swiftly, he took a baby wipe and cleaned his flower’s bottom. “Wasn’t so bad, was it?” He reads the display: 38.8°C.

“Shit…the fever’s pretty high Ed. You think we should call a doctor?” Harry showed his brother the thermometer as Edward was taping a clean diaper back up and lifting his flower up on his hip. Louis is still sniffling after the temperature reading.

“No doctor papa…”

“Okay flower, we’ll try with a normal medicine first and see how it goes. If your fever gets too high, daddy will have to call the doctor. Now, let’s clean you up and dress you in something warm. After that we’ll have breakfast and then we’ll let you sleep again.”

Louis only managed a weak nod before he rests his head on Edward’s shoulder. Edward uses a warm towel and wiped his baby’s body, brushed his teeth and washes his face. Harry on the other hand, went to the kitchen first to prepare his flower’s meal and medicines.

“Okay flower…all clean up! Let’s get you dressed…” Edward held out a thick, mint green onesie that would covered his baby from his wrist to toe. Louis groaned as he saw his clothes. He would feel so uncomfortable in it. It would be way too hot and stiffly. 

“No daddy…too hot…can’t move…not nice to wear…”

“You need something warm baby…or you’ll have tummy ache.”

“No…please daddy…too hot…” Louis began crying again. Tears just seemed too hard to control with his sick body. “No…don’t want daddy…”

“Shh…okay…daddy will find something cooler for you. Don’t cry baby…you’ll get yourself even more sick…” Louis sighed and went back to the walk-in closet. He searched through all his flower’s clothes and searched for something that his baby would approve. Edward decided on a thin sleeveless, rose pink, flowy nightgown. The fabric is very breathable and he imagines quite a few nappies are going to be changed and this is much easier than a onesie. “Okay, lift your arms flower.”

Louis looked at the clothes and began to thrash again. He will not wear a dress. He tried struggling off Edward’s steel gripped but to no avail. He only managed a small cry.   
“No daddy…I’m a boy…no dress…”

“Flower, daddy don’t want to punish you when you’re sick. Lift your hands…You’ve been naked long enough, I don’t want you to be even sicker than this. Now Louis.” Louis let out another whimper before weakly lifts his arms. Edward brings the nightgown over his flower’s head and help him move his hands through the arm holes. The fabric slips down his body and falls right above his knees. He completed the whole get up with white fuzzy socks that covered his baby’s knees. “Thank you, my flower, my poor baby…you’ve been crying so much since just now…it must be because you’re so unwell…let’s go find your papa.”

Edward carried the still sobbing Louis on his arms and head to the kitchen. Louis never felt this tired. His body felt as if he was carrying a huge cold stone, he was slightly shivering from cold yet his body hot, like there’s this heat radiating from within that’s very uncomfortable. Louis wanted nothing more but to just sleep and remove himself from this distress. Nose blocked and breathing slightly difficult in addition with some hiccups, Louis rested his cheeks, trying desperately to stop this dizziness. 

“There he is, my poor flower. Oh! My princess, what a beautiful sight. How’s our princess here daddy?” Harry beamed as he saw his family approach. Harry decided, that very moment, that there will be a change in the crockeries as he placed Louis’s usual Star Wars bowl back into the cupboard. Instead, he took a huge scoop of warm apple cinnamon oatmeal and placed it on Louis’s new plastic bowl, a soft pink Barbie themed plastic bowl with pink plastic spoon and sippy cup. Louis groans as he was placed in his highchair. He immediately hunches forward and rests his face against the table tray, relishing in the cool surface against his burning cheek. 

“Wake up princess, you got to eat baby.” Harry cooed as he helped his flower into a sitting position. The bowl of oatmeal and sippy cup filled with orange juice is set in front of Louis and he gags a little. The smell of food just made him even more dizzy. 

“No papa…don’t want food. M-my stomach feels really bad…” Louis whine as he pushes the bowl away.

Edward grabs the boy’s spoon and scoops up a bite of oatmeal. “You got to eat princess, open up please honey…” He encourages. Louis turns his face away from the food. 

“Princess, you got to eat if you want to be healthy again…”

“No daddy…”

“Princess…please for daddy? Just one bite and we’ll see how your stomach feels…”

Louis eyed the spoon and sighed, he opened his mouth and swallow the oatmeal. He could not taste anything. Swallowing hurts his throat and he wanted to throw up. “No…don’t want food daddy…stomach feels bad.” Louis hugged his stomach and whine louder.

“Okay…okay…no solid food then. It’s okay princess…why don’t you drink your juice…” Harry suggests as he rubbed his baby’s back trying to calm him down.  
Sugar doesn’t sound appetizing at all but Louis knew the cold juice would feel amazing against his sore throat. He shrugs and picks the sippy cup up by its handle and brings it to his lips. He took a sip and lets the cooling effect sink in. 

“No…” The acid from the juice hurts his tummy even worse. Louis frowns and pushes the cup as far away as possible. “Want to sleep daddy…”

“Okay baby…okay…” Edward picks his flower up on his arms and cooed the poor boy. “I think his stomach is really uncomfortable Hazza…Let’s just give him some milk and let him sleep…”

“Okay Ed, why don’t you bring our baby to the living room for a cuddle, I’ll be there soon with the milk.”

Edward took his tired baby to the living room and they sit down on the couch. He adjusted Louis so he is half laying on his lap with head resting on the man’s shoulder and his back curved into the crook of Edward’s arm. “my poor baby…papa will bring you some milk for your icky tummy okay?”

Harry prepared a bottle of warm milk mixed with liquid Tylenol, he added a scoop of chocolate flavored formula to cover the taste of the medicine. He gave his brother the bottle and sat beside his two most precious persons. Hands gently patting his baby’s stomach, Harry watched as Edward slides the nipple into Louis’s mouth. Louis tried to spit the bottle but Edward just hushes him and cups his hand around Louis’s mouth so that his flower has no choice but to swallow. It takes a long time for the milk to be drank completely and by the end of it, Louis was already a crying mess. 

“Shh…good princess. Thank you for drinking your milk my sweet flower.” Edward burp his baby and lay him back down with his head now resting on Edward’s lap. “twinkle twinkle little stars, how I wonder what you are…” Edward continued to sing the lullabies until he hears Louis’s breath even out into sleep. His baby’s eyes were swollen and nose red, his beautiful face was pale. Edward let out a troubled sigh as he kissed his baby’s forehead, he just hates the thought of his baby being uncomfortable. 

“Hazza, would you please bring me our flower’s pacifier. I kept the pink paci in the closet. Also, bring me his blanket as well Hazza, his princess pink blanket is in the closet as well. I think our flower should just sleep here, I don’t want to move him around and wake him up. Our poor baby looks so uncomfortable even in his sleep.”

“Okay babe. Let’s just wait and see, I hope by now, the medicine would start to work. If his fever gets any higher, we’ll get the old doctor over and checks him out.”


End file.
